Thy Master, Thy Soldier
by Sita Seraph
Summary: Script form. When Heero runs into a strange boy, he thought he only had to deal with his none-stop chatter. Unfortunately, careful eyes watch the two travelers in their search for each other, waiting for the perfect chance to strike… 1x2, 3x5, OCx4
1. One

Title: Thy Master, Thy Soldier

Authors: Sita Seraph and Nenaku

Genre: RPG, Romance, Adventure.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x5, OCx4

Rated: R

Warning: Just that it's in RPG.  Everything else would spoil it.  Oh, and swearing.  But of course! *bows*

Summary:  Heero kills for a living.  But when he meets an ordinary boy, his thirst for blood changes to protectiveness.  But who should be protecting who?  1x2, 3x5, OCx4

Heero: (youngin, 8 years old) *glares at an apple that sits on a box twenty feet away from him. Clenches his fists and concentrates harder. Watches the box shake and the apple lift from the top, along with the box. Bites his lip lightly and lifts the two things higher, the box swaying a few inches beneath the apple.*

- Abruptly the box falls back to the ground with the apple following quickly and splitting open as it hits the box. -

(Dr.) J: You were only supposed to lift the apple, Heero.

Heero: I know. I tried.

J: Try harder.

Heero: *takes a deep breath and walks to the mess to fix the box and get a new apple to practice on.*

- - - - - - - - - -

- Three years later. -

- - - - - - - - - -

Heero: *glares angrily at some men, his body trembling with rage.* He is not an old, stupid man!

J: *Lifts a hand and places it on Heero's shoulder slowly, ignoring the men who laugh at him and mock his beliefs of mythical powers.* It's all right, Heero. Just ignore him.

Heero: *puffs out his chest as he takes a deep breath then turns away and pushes J, who is old and seated in a wheelchair, away from the men. Swallows thickly to hold in his anger. Eyes widen when an object flies past his head and then another hits him in the back. Whirls and looks at the rotten food that's now on the ground from falling off from where it hit him. Glares at the men again as they throw more disgusting food at him and his sensei. Trembles helplessly again, ignoring his master's words.*

- Food seems to bounce off an unseen shield around the man and boy then the garbage stall that holds the village's wasted foods and trash in it, where the men are picking the rotten foods out of, begins to tremble and then lifts with a quick jerk making the men jump away from it. The stall goes flying at the leader of the men that began the mocking and strikes him, knocking him over and onto the ground, before the stall falls on him with a loud crash. The other men stare in horror before going to run but lift off the ground and they scream as their bodies collide with one another. -

J: Heero!

Heero: *cries out, hands raised to hold the men up with his powers. Throws his hands down, and the men to the ground. Turns back to the wheelchair and pushes J quickly, running toward J's home.*

---------

-Night.-

---------

Heero: *pants, eyes wide to take in the dark surroundings of the forest, pushing J's wheelchair over the rough terrain.*

J: Heero! Heero, my boy. Stop...

Heero: *obeys hesitantly and hides in the darkness of a thick tree.* Master, we.. have to...

J: No, no. You go on. No need to take an old man like me with you, I'll just slow you down. *holds a hand up to stop Heero's objections.* I've taught you all I will be able to in this lifetime. Now, go...

Heero: But, Master...

J: Enough. I want you to go on. Go and find the powers that nature has hidden in you! They're getting closer, go!

Heero: *nods slowly and leaves J there, running through the trees. Runs for his life, away from his village, J, and the mob of haters that follow him.*

- - - - - - - - - -

- Six years later. -

- - - - - - - - - -

Heero: *walks silently on a path toward an isolated village. Looks around through the dense trees then forward again; ignoring his dirty, dark green tunic, black leggings and scuffed black boots. Slowly enters the outskirts of the lively village, cobalt eyes scanning about lazily. One hand lifts to his belt to run light fingers of his knife before his thumb slips into the belt so his hand lays relaxed.*

-Women walk tiredly down the muddy streets, baskets of fruit or clothes always being carried in their hand.  Little girls sit on their porches of their houses, playing together with raggedy dolls.  Boys run around with wooden swords or playing tag, dodging the stranger in their village as they slide around in the mud.  A little bit farther is a well in the middle of town, surrounded by teenage boys laughing and jostling a smaller one around playfully.-

Taller boys: (singing) Solo, Duo, Trio-

Boy: Shut up…

Red head:  So how much is that necklace of yours, Duo?

Duo: More then-

Brunette: Come on, hand over the merchandise!

Duo: It's not for sale!

- Suddenly one of the boys launch forward and tears off the golden cross around the young boy's neck.  The smaller man tries to snatch it back but is roughly pressed back against the well while the tallest of the boys look over the glinting metal.  Tossing it to his next companion, the boy named Duo tries to get it again but misses it from the air and it lands in his enemy's hands. -

Duo: Give it back!

Heero: *walks to a fruit cart and picks up a large, red apple. Takes out a few coins and hands it to the cart man, receiving a nod in return. Walks by a clothing cart and picks up one of the silky scarves and wipes his apple off, giving the grungy salesman a warning glare. Places the scarf back and walks, tossing his apple lightly in his hand, watching the villagers silently.*

Duo: Look, just give it back to me! *glares angrily* Its was my mother's!

Tall Boy:  You don't need it.  She's dead.  *swings the chain around his finger casually*

Duo: I'm warning you!

Tall Boy: *tosses it to his friend and Duo misses it again*

Heero: *just about to take a bite of his apple then looks over slowly and watches the smaller teen boys before walking over casually, as if he were minding his own business. Lifts his hand from its place on his belt just as one of the teens tosses the glinting necklace. Moves his fingers lightly and the necklace changes direction and shoots into his hand. Slowly curls his fingers to hold the necklace.*

One Boy: Huh!? Where'd it go!?

Tall Boy: It went into the well!  You idiot!

Red Head: You threw it!

Heero: *twists his wrist and slides the necklace into a pouch on his belt, walking away slowly.*

Duo: *glances slowly at the man's retreating back, watching him walk away...with his necklace*

Heero: *slowly looks back at the braided boy and smirks lightly before tossing the apple over his shoulder and to the teased one.*

Duo: *catches it startled, glancing down at it, then back up at the stranger, curiosity etching his features*

Heero: *continues walking silently and letting the little boys that play run around him instead of breaking his walk for them. Slowly stops at the other side of the village and puts a hand on the door frame of a bar motel, looking around before sliding into the building.*

----------

-Night.-

----------

Duo: *huffs in the backroom, fixing his dress that keeps sliding off his shoulders.  Throws back his long hair and picks up the drinks from the counter and onto the tray.  Holds it up and opens the door with his long heel, walking out slowly to the men laughing in the corner of the bar, long, tight, brown dress hugging his suspiciously feminine frame* All right, boys, here's your drinks! *winks pleasantly at the man eyeing him and his fake breasts as he slides the tray on the table and hands out the drinks, talking conversationally with the hooting, good natured men*

Strange man: *walks into the bar, pulling off his long jacket. Throws it on a hanger and looks around the main room before walking to the bar and leaning on his elbows, beckoning the bartender. Whispers with the man for a moment and then turns on the bar to look down a hall to where the man is pointing. Thanks him verbally and then walks toward the hall where the motel rooms begin, dodging the drunkard occupants. Enters the hall and proceeds to a room, knocking lightly before walking in and shutting the door behind him, a pouch chinking with coins in it at his side.*

Duo: Hai, hai, but sir I have a secret to share with you...*leans towards the drunk man, chestnut strands melting off his shoulders* I've had better offers.  *twirls around and walks away from the howling men and back to the bar.*

Bartender: Beth is sick.

Duo: *filling up more drinks, foot tapping* Uh huh?

Bartender: That means you have to go clean the rooms.

Duo: Yeah, in a second.  Let me just-

Bartender: Ellie can handle the customers.  Go clean.

Duo: I hate cleaning!

Bartender: *frustrated* Duo, just go do it!

Duo: Fine! *stalks away to the rooms, smacking a man's reaching hand away from his swaying ass. Opens one of the doors and takes out some sheets from the walk in closet, grumbling about not even cleaning his room.  Grabs some soap bars and puts them on top of his pile before walking out, heels clicking and shuts the door with his thigh.  Walks to the first room and carefully reaches out, opening the door before grabbing his pile again and hits it wide open with his hip*

Heero: *stands in the candlelit room, a hand up with the strange man floating high in the air with a dagger dancing in front of the wide eyed man. Growls loudly.* You broke our deal. And there are no second chances. *makes the dagger slam itself into the man's stomach with his mind and blankly watches the man's mouth open to scream but directs the dagger out of his stomach and right across the man's throat, slicing it open to let the blood gush out onto the bed below. Listens to the man gurgle then snaps his head to the side as the door opens, eyes narrowed.*

Duo: *jaw slowly falls open, eyes growing wide as he watches the blood drip onto the bed, as if all in slow motion from the body hovering in the air.  Grip slowly begins to grow slack, mind and body going into shock and the soap clashes to the floor then followed by the soft flutter of the sheets*

Heero: *growls again and lowers his hand, causing the dead man to drop onto the bed. Turns his full attention to the young lady, lifting his hand again and moves his fingers lightly again. Watches her lift from the floor and to his hand. Grabs her throat as the door slams shut and tosses her onto the bed by the headboard and next to the cold, dead man.*

Duo: *blinks then shrieks in all his shock as he can feel blood begin to soak into his dress.  Scrambles off the bed and falls onto his hands and knees, before whirling around to face the murderer, locks of mahogany twisting in the air before backing up slowly into the wall*

Heero: *stalks to the bed and pushes the man over, grabbing his belt and takes off the money pouch. Places the pouch on his own belt beside his own and then looks down at the young woman with cold eyes.*

Duo: *tries to find his voice, arms wrapping around his chest, breathing hitched* Ho-who-why-how-no-I-

Heero: *makes a noise close to a grunt and turns away, walking to the door and suddenly Duo's getting pulled across the floor after him.*

Duo: No!  Stop!! *screams and grabs the bed desperately, frightened out of his mind*

Heero: *turns quickly and is suddenly over Duo again in a blur and grabs her arms, heaving the girl up.  Lets her struggle in his grasp then breathes into her ear.* Stop it, now.

Duo: *shudders in his grasp, trying to jerk his hands free* Let-go-*shaking*

Heero: If I do that then I'll have to kill you right here.

Duo: *gasps, looking up at him, close to his face, with wide, violet eyes* W-What...?

Heero: *looks back down at her with narrowed Prussian blue eyes.* You're coming with me. Don't try to escape. *whirls her to face the door, putting an arm around her slim waist and walks to the door, looking down at Duo with warning eyes before opening the entry and exiting the room with her close to his side. Shuts the door behind them and heads out into the busy bar.*

Duo: *walks stiffly beside him, gripping his hands in front of him.  Looks over at his manager, the bartender, trying to get his attention*

Heero: *walks with her, looking straight, to the door and peers out before leaning against the wall with Duo pulled closed so they are chest to chest. Looks closely at her with emotionless cobalt eyes, his voice filling the girl's head.* 'You want to live a bit longer? Just nod.'

Duo: *stares at him with impossibly wide eyes before jerkily nodding his head*

Heero: 'Good. Then you are going to act like I'm paying you real good.' *suddenly rolls off the wall and pushes the door open with her back, holding Duo tightly and lips find the female's as they stumble out of the bar and onto the street where some men stand, leaning against the building with their bottles of liquor and weapons at their belts.*

Duo: *blinks rapidly before squeezing them shut, body still stiff in all his shock and presses into the murderer with his body.  Cries inwardly at doing such an awful thing with a killer and man no less before responds to the kiss, pressing back*

Heero: *kisses her passionately as they stumble to the street, his hands shifting to roam the body. Pulls his face away then lowers his head to kiss at his 'prostitute's' smooth neck, looking about at the men that are dressed like the man he killed. One hand finds Duo's ass to grip and lift her from the ground so her legs wrap around his waist.*

Duo: *gasps, startled and shaking his already jumbled mind, hands gripping the killer's shirt.  Hides away from the kisses on his neck, the mere lips and breath tickling him to no end.  Bites his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut, as he tightens his legs around the man's waist, rolling his hips mimicking the way he watched women of the bar do.*

Heero: *groans softly into her collar bones then kisses lower toward the dress top, walking backwards toward the part of the village he had come in from earlier in the day. Runs his hands up the girl's sides and glances at the men before kissing her again, suddenly finding his back pressed against a building wall because of his off track mind.*

- Some of the men chuckle at the show before going back to chatting to themselves and drinking. -

Duo: *pants into his mouth, tongue meeting his in an almost wanton manner, hair gracing his exposed skin as the wind changes and hands massaging his neck, his mind fazed and scrambled*

Heero: *slides his hands to her slim hips and grips gently, massaging and unconsciously grinds his hips against hers. Pushes away from the wall as his mind reminds him of the men. Stumbles blindly to get out of the village, grunting into the bargirl's mouth as they continue to kiss madly. Steps slowly, backwards out of town and into the dense trees, leaning back against one heavily.*

Duo: *finds the kiss broken and pants over his lips, chest rising and falling with his grip weak on the murderer.  Suddenly realizes what he did and cheeks burn with shame, scrambling to collect his wits and his own body, pulling away*

Heero: *holds her hips, looking at the young lady before blinking to clear his eyes and lifts her to get her legs from his waist. Keeps holding her then grabs her in a cradle as he runs through the trees, everything around them blurring, feeling silky strands of long hair rubbing his neck and arms.*

Duo: I have legs! *gripping his shirt anyway and heart beginning to pound harder as he realizes that they are getting farther and farther away from help*

Heero: Your legs are slow. *suddenly lifts from the ground and crouches in the air before pressing against the unseen force that lifted them and jumps into a tree, watching silently as some travelers pass to their right on the path.*

Duo: *opens his mouth to cry out for help, struggling now against his arms*

Heero: *covers her mouth with a hand quickly and his already bloodied dagger is floating before her face and right between her eyes as his one arm holds tightly.*

Duo: *struggling ceases, going cross-eyed to stare at the dagger with wide eyes.  Leans back slowly when the smell of blood fills his nostrils and diverts his eyes downwards in silent defeat*

Heero: *crouches there in silence, watching the passerby's. Waits for them to go on and then leaps out of the tree and drops down to the forest floor. Starts running again at an extremely quick speed, right across the path and back into the trees. Weaves silently then slows and stops, setting Duo down on a log with a firm glare at her.*

Duo: *fidgets under the glare before trying to give him one of his own, arms wrapping around his upper body again*

Heero: *watches the woman before snorting and turning, going to another fallen log and bends to pull out a pack from beneath it, hidden behind some moss.*

Duo: *clears his throat, trying to make it light as a woman and casual* Why'd you kill him?  What kind of thing are you?

Heero: *straightens, looking into the pack and shifting things around.* I'm someTHING you don't want to know. I kill for a living. *pulls out a brown cloth from the pack and sets the pack down on a log, going to cleaning his dagger from blood.*

Duo: Yeah, I noticed.  *diverts his eyes away with disgust* How do you fall into a job like that?

Heero: Well, when you're exiled from your village when you're a kid for killing a couple guys for threatening and mocking your master and yourself... you don't really take a liking to other people.

Duo: *gags softly, gripping his body* Well that explains everything...

Heero: *cleans the handle of his knife and then slides it back in place on his belt. Folds the cloth and slips it back into his pack then takes out a rope and looks it over before walking to the woman and lifting her back up by an arm. Drags her to a tree and pushes her against it. Watches his working hands that unravel the rope and then throws some of the rope around the tree, catching the end with his other hand. Throws it round and round, pressing Duo to the tree. Ties it up firmly and walks to his pack again.*

Duo: *struggles madly, hair stuck and tugging at his poor scalp.  Grits his teeth and puts his feet to the tree, trying to push off and loosen the rope.  Gasps, panting, his air being caught off against the pressure in his belly and stops a moment to catch his breath before trying again, whimpering as his own hair abuses him*

Heero: *looks over at her slowly then ties his pack flap closed.* Don't try to get it undone, although, I suppose you are going on instinct. *Walks over to her slowly and looks at her.*

Duo: *looks up at him defiantly, bangs of chestnut getting into his eyes and some loose strands falling over his shoulders.  Closes his hands into fists, concentrating with difficultly for some help deep within*

Heero: *lifts a hand slowly and hesitantly runs the side of a finger lightly over one of Duo's chipmunk cheeks, eyes looking over her features.*

Duo: *blinks, eyes darting to the finger on his cheek curiously*

Heero: *shifts the hand to his fingertips can run over the smooth skin then lays his palm on the cheek as he leans and tilts his head to brush their lips.*

Duo: *jerks his head away suddenly, snapping out of his momentary shock* I thought you didn't like people.

Heero: I don't, but they're everywhere. *lifts his head again and runs his fingertips down to the girl's neck.* And I have needs, you know.

Duo: Needs that cannot be famished by I, trust me.

Heero: Why would you say that? I assume nature blessed your village with all the right parts, ne?

Duo: *chuckles softly, head tilted a bit downwards with loose strands dripping down his bare shoulders, and closes his eyes slowly* All the right parts, hai, but not the parts you wish for.

Heero: *lifts an eyebrow lightly and takes one of the strands between his fingers to play with.* You're simply denying me. I would if I were you.

Duo: Hai, I'm denying you. Not because your a killer for money but because...you wouldn't very much enjoy rolling in the hay with me...Or tree and pine needles, whatever.

Heero: *tilts his head slightly, not registering much.* Are you inexperienced?

Duo: *laughs in his throat, knowing he can't mimic a girl's laugh.  Shakes his head gently, recollecting himself* I'm that as well.  But dear sir, before you know what you're getting into, undo the top of my dress.

Heero: *watches her then blinks lightly and does as told slowly, watching her face closely as he unties the laces from the front silently and slowly but with nimble fingers.*

Duo: *eyes roll upwards, leaning his head against the wood of the tree as he hears the distant sound of contained water hitting the ground - his fake breasts slipping free from the containment of the vest.  Looks down slowly at his very flat, manly chest before glancing up at the murderer*

Heero: *looks down at -his- chest silently for a few long moments then blinks lightly and eyebrows lift slightly.* ..... Oh. I see where you're coming from now. *keeps his eyes on the chest.*

Duo: *grins weakly, then looks down at his chest when he feels this itchy sensation...namely the killer staring at it too long*...Yeah.  That's all there is...

Heero: *lifts a hand into his own hair and scratches, messing up the already messy chocolate hair.* ... I can see how you pass by as a woman too. Petite for a male.

Duo: *looks up quickly, looking almost insulted* I guess God just couldn't decide what he wanted me to be or not.

Heero: *smirks at him and steps back.* Tell me when you find out. *walks back to his pack and slips the one strap onto his shoulder so the pack itself lays on his back securely.*

Duo: You aren't going to leave me like this!!

Heero: What else would I have of you? *cracks his neck and yawns slowly, covering his mouth with a hand.*

Duo: Release me?

Heero: I considered that... No. I'm tired from the day's work and I should be on my way before those men come looking for me. If they find you here they might release you... might...

Duo: *watches him begin to walk away, biting his bottom lip before letting it go* Wait!

Heero: *stops slowly and looks back over his shoulder.*

Duo: At least give me back the cross you stole from me!

Heero: You don't have any use for it now. *smirks lightly and begins walking again through the dense trees.* Good night, m'lady.

Duo: *anger hitches again and hands clench tightly* -...I must be crazy...- *closes his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth and reaches down deep inside...and disappears. Suddenly is in front of the murderer and winds back his fist, smashing it against his cheek with a grunt*

Heero: *head snaps to the side, neck cracking again. Blinks open his eyes and looks down at the shorter and younger teen with widened eyes.* How'd...?

Duo: Give it back!  It's worth nothing! *puts up his shaking and frightened fists, beating away the small exhaustion growing in his limps from first being scared out of mind, fighting a killer, and using one of his forbidden powers.  Lunges forward again.*

Heero: *just allows the young man in a dress beat at his chest, tilting his head away when his fists near too closely to his face.* Then why do you want it if it's worth nothing? *grabs his wrists and holds them apart to look at Duo.*

Duo: *looks up at him with wide eyes before looking away, unable to stand up to the intense stare any longer*...Its the only thing I have left from my Mom.

Heero: Your mother? *closes his eyes slowly but only for a moment, obviously tired from the day.*

Duo: Yeah...Dad died...*closes his eyes as well*

Heero: *stays silent for a few long moments then releases his wrists and reaches his fingers into his pouch, pulling out the gold necklace. Uses one hand to play with it before holding it in front of Duo's face.*

Duo: *smiles tiredly and holds up his palm, eyes only for the golden cross*

Heero: *lowers the cross till the end brushes his palm then lifts it up again before he can take it.* What do we say?

Duo: *looks up at him wearily*...Thank you...?

Heero: Good enough. *lowers the cross into his hand and then lets the chain slip from his fingers.* Run along back to your village.

Duo: *eyes begin drooping heavily as he slips back the chain around his neck, the heavy metal falling onto his chest.  Sighs heavily, and sways a moment as he closes his eyes before jerking back to awareness.  Sways just about a second later, eyes closing and falls against the killer*

Heero: *eyes widen slightly as he looks down at the teen boy and stands there immobile for a couple minutes before lifting his hands and putting them on Duo's shoulders . Pushes him up slowly to look at him, his own head lowered to do so do.*

Duo: (mumbled) Sorry...*begins losing his footing and starts to slide towards earth*

Heero: *slips an arm around the boy's waist and lifts him to his own broader chest so his head rests on his shoulder. Swallows thickly, not knowing what to do.*

Duo: *melts in his arms, no longer able to hold up his own weight and buries his head into the man's neck.  Murmurs something as he slips away from consciousness*

Heero: *lifts his head, lightly panicked and oh so tired as the boy leans against him. Looks at the night sky.* (whispered) Shit.  *looks at the form again and looks around them, figuring that he can't just leave him there. Looks back toward the village and shakes his head then begins to walk, limbs heavy and the light load he carries seeming to be heavy also.*


	2. Two

---------

- Morning. -

---------

Heero: *sleeps in a bed made of soft grasses and leaves and thin blankets. Sleeps deeply with the morning light falling over his face, content with a smaller form pressed against his side.*

Duo: *stirs gently, heavy weight in his hair tugging at his head.  Moans softly and stills again, waiting for awareness to slowly come to him.  Sniffs deeply at the odd scent surrounding him, confused as the musky smell, and brows furrow together.  Lays still for a bit longer, trying to register the scent with an owner when he feels something slowly creeping up bare leg.  Takes a moment to register the creepy feeling before gasping, heart thundering and leaping into his throat eyes snapping open and quickly looking down.  Covers his mouth to muffle the cry as he watches a large spider start crawling up his exposed limb*

Heero: *shifts in his deep sleep, an arm lifting slowly to slip behind his head, his other arm lain on by Duo. Clenches his teeth in his sleep, the muscles in his jaw twitching before relaxing and yawns.*

Duo: *grits his own jaw and slowly reaches down to knock the huge spider off.  Squeals suddenly in horror when the little beastly thing speeds up and reaches safety under his clothing.  Leaps up shouting and dances around trying to get the UGLY, DISGUSTING, CRAWLING thing off of him NOW!*

Heero: *eyes snap open at the sudden movements and stares up at Duo with crystal clear eyes.* What the hell are you doing?

Duo: GETITOFF GETITOFF!!!! OHMYFUCKINGGODGETTHEBLOODSUCKINGTHINGOFF!!!!!!! *starts tearing off his clothes in desperation, trembling convulse fully*

Heero: *stares at him, just watching silently for a while before getting up casually. Stretches slowly, arms reaching for the tree tops before relaxing his tense muscle and grabs Duo shaking him slowly.* What?

Duo: *stands naked in front of him, the last bit of clothing fluttering through the air and landing softly on the ground.  Pants and trembles, looking over his body for the ugly spider then shudders violently, holding himself tightly*...Spider...Very big spider...

Heero: *keeps his eyes up and on Duo's face, his own cheeks lightly heated.* Oh... *eyebrows fall lightly as he feels something touch his legs curiously then begin to crawl up. Keeps his eyes on Duo's face instead of looking down which could cause a regretful glance.* Hnnn...

Duo: *looks down slowly as something catches his eye then jerks violently suddenly, making a half choke, half gag noise in his throat, eyes even wider then Heero could even make them.  Grip tightens on himself before gritting his teeth, leans down in one rush and smacks the spider off -hard.  Grips his hand as if it was diseased, eyes gluing shut as he could STILL feel the thing's crawling legs all over him and the hairy flesh bristling his hand as he smacked it again.  Makes the same noise again, shuddering* Is...there...a...river...around...here...?

Heero: *blinks, looking around the trees, not at all disoriented by the spider, but rather at the nude boy.* Turn around and run that direction and through some bushes, you'll find it soon enough. *closes his eyes.*

Duo: *promptly does that, whirling around and hair flying at a dangerous speed.  But instead of smacking the young killer, it caresses his cheek almost mockingly before its owner began to run for fresh water, hair being dragged along with*

Heero: *closes his eyes a bit tighter for a moment as he listens to the running feet. Dares to open his eyes slowly and just sees glimmers of chestnut and honey in the morning light before it's gone behind the trees. Sighs relieved then feels the crawling of something yet again. Looks down this time and glares at the spider. Leans down and snatches it by one of it's eight limbs. Flings the large arachnid against a tree and smirks triumphantly as it splats with green and white blood and guts. Stands silent for a few moments then walks off the blankets and pulls of his dirty tunic. Looks down at his mud smeared, dirt covered body then runs a hand through his knotted and dirty hair. Sighs, thinking he needs a real bath then shrugs, liking his dirty manliness of the wild before levitating a few feet from the ground and sits, cross legged in the air. Closes his eyes and sits with his hands on his knees.*

Duo: HEY!  HEY GUY! HEEELLLLLOOO!

Heero: *grunts tiredly and opens his eyes to look in the direction of the voice.* 'What?'

Duo: I NEED CLOTHES! *loud splashing*

Heero: 'It's not my fault you run around acting as a woman and stripping in front of strange men.'

-Silence.-

Heero: *opens an eye and looks in the direction again before setting his feet down silently and is through the trees and brush in a moment's wake, looking for the younger cross-dresser.*

-River rushes by quickly, Duo no longer in sight.-

Heero: *walks out of the bushes and looks around, walking down the sandy shore in just his leggings, the sand pressing between his toes. Eyes scan carefully and curiously.*

-Soft bubbles begin to appear in the middle of the river, drifting away with the current.-

Heero: *walks to the edge of the river and watches the bubbles before swallowing slightly and debating with himself whether to save the one who witnessed a killing or save an innocent bystander. Groans inwardly and levitates weakly above the shore before going above the water which seems to press down from the unseen force. Glides above the splashing surface and follow the bubbles then suddenly drops in.*

Duo: *fights weakly against the under currents, hands snatching nothing but water as he twists and turns, his only air escaping his mouth.  Tries to breathe; tries to break back to the surface, but only brings in the cool water.  Coughs and gags on it, lungs filling with water and nose stinging horribly.  Twists in the water again at another powerful undercurrent and smacks his head against the rocks*

Heero: *follows the blurry vision, swimming hard to get to him quickly. Holds in most of his oxygen and grabs the teen around the waist with one arm again and swims again, down current and up. Surfaces with a light gasp and holds the boy up with him, kicking his legs and feet to get to shore. Swims long and hard before actually feeling his feet touch the rocky bottom. Wades to the soft shore, far down stream from his made camping spot. Sighs heavily and lays down his drenched, naked cargo. Keeps his eyes on Duo's face again as he kneels down beside the boy.*

Duo: *coughs and sputters up water, gasping for air and clawing at the ground.  Rolls over onto side, curling up, water spurting out of his lungs and his mouth.  Makes a noise that sounds like a sob and takes in shuddering, sucking breaths of air*

Heero: *sits back on his heels and runs a hand through his own messy, wet hair with a heavy exhale. Closes his eyes for a long moment before hearing rustling behind him. Opens his eyes and slowly turns his head around to see a very large beast behind him emerging from the trees. Takes in the huge beast that looks like a very rabid and hungry looking bear/wolf mix. Curses again and grabs Duo to lift him.*

Duo: I...hate the woods...I hate...this place...*goes into a coughing fit again* this...is...hell!!

Heero: *grumbles and lets the body lean on his chest as he lifts both his hands, his belt left discarded at the campsite. Takes in a deep breath and looks over the huge beast before closing his eyes and trembles, the beast lifting slowly and getting pushed back before being thrown into the air and back into the trees, breaking several of them but not breaking the beast. Takes in another breath, opening his eyes to check as the outraged beast gets back up and charges.  Curses again and again then goes tense and the beast stops against a shield before trying to press forward against it. Goes sliding backwards in the sand as the beast pushes.*

Duo: *gasps into the killer's chest, eyes squeezing themselves shut and holds tightly onto him, despite the fact that he could very well kill him* Are we going to die...?

Heero: *gets a growling rumble in his chest, jaw tightly closed. Grunts lightly through his nose and plants his feet concentrating harder for the tons of beastly meat to get pushed back. Lifts the beast again with his powers, trembling again, light sweat mixing with river water and raises his hands,  thus raising the beast above them, and then flicks his fingers and the beast flies up into the air. Eyes snap open and grabs Duo, running swiftly into the trees and the ground rumbles beneath them as the beast hits the earth again after a long fall. Continues running with Duo held to him. Reaches the camp and sets Duo down with a pant. Lightly glares at him and then goes to the bed and collapses onto it.*

Duo: Are you okay? *stares at him, lightly coughing in his throat*

Heero: *grunts again and pulls a cover over his head and lightly damp body, intent on sleeping.*

Duo: *crawls over and pulls it down* Are you tired?

Heero: *mumbles into the blanket beneath him, laying on his side.* Yes...

Duo: *eyes soften gently, surprisingly calm despite the claws from the animal that was close to tearing them both apart*...You saved me.

Heero: *eyebrows fall slightly before relaxing and opens an eye to look at him slowly. Shifts in his head and tries to act casual.*

Duo: Thanks...uh...What's your name anyway?

Heero: *stays silent for a long moment then mumbles something.*

Duo: Eh?  What was that?

Heero: ... Heero. *snuggles his head into the blanket as if in shyness.*

Duo: Well, thanks Heero.  I'm Duo.

Heero: Duo. *closes his eye again and exhales deeply as he reaches for the blanket again.*

Duo: Want something to eat? *tugs it away again*

Heero: *begins to growl softly then lets the growl roll out as a groan and rolls onto his back to look up at Duo with both eyes.*

Duo: Does that mean a yes?  *smiles softly*

Heero: *nods slowly then closes his eyes again and tilts his head up as he realizes Duo's nudity again.* I.. have an extra pair of clothes in my pack.

Duo: Ah, thank you.  I was going to ask for that.  *scrambles away*

Heero: *rolls to his side again and curls up, pulling the blanket up quickly to block out the sun's rays so he may sleep peacefully...*

----------

Heero: *rolls onto his stomach, tangled in the blanket, the cloth wrapping around his waist instead of covering him. Buries his face into the blanket then lays his cheek down and breathes deeply of the scents around him. Sighs heavily in sleep and then groans softly as a delicious smell reaches him.*

Duo: 'ero.............................'ero.........................'ero.....*gentle shaking*

Heero: *inhales deeply and shifts, rolling onto his back again from being roused from his sleep. Opens tired, unfocused eyes and blinks blurredly.*

-Suddenly something is popped into Heero's mouth, hard and...jerky.-

Heero: *makes a noise at the intrudence and rolls the thing over his tongue, trying to free one of his hands from the tangle of blanket.*

Duo: ...chewed on it a bit.  *jerks the blanket free suddenly from his body and starts folding it up*

Heero: *does so, chewing slowly and growls lightly at him for taking the warmth. Runs his hands over his eyes to clear them with a soft rub then lays back again and watches Duo as he chews.*

Duo: There's more by the fire.  *walks to the his bag and starts stuffing the blankets in* We better leave soon.

Heero: *sits up, leaning on a hand.* "We"?

Duo: *looks over his shoulder, smiling sheepishly* Uh huh.  *stands up slowly and turns back to him, wearing Heero's tight black pants, barefoot, and a dark creamed v-cut shirt tucked in, and strands loosely tied to bare his chest and shoulders*

Heero: I didn't know there was a "we". *slowly gets up and looks him over before stretching.* When did this happen?

Duo: I think it happened between waking up and you saving me...

Heero: I thought last night I cleared it up by saying that I'm something you don't want to know...? *walks to the fire,  rustling his short hair with his hands as he looks into the flames.*

Duo: So...? I wont get to know you then.  I'll just travel with you.  Besides, I'm as guilty as you are now.

Heero: And how are you guilty?  *pops more of the jerky into his mouth and chews as he looks at Duo again.*

Duo: People probably think I was helping you since I'm not at the village anymore.

Heero: *smirks slowly.* I kidnapped you, Duo.  Are you just coming along on your own will?

Duo: Oh, well, I...*thinks about that for a moment*

Heero: *walks around the fire and picks up his dark green tunic to slip on after shaking the dirty thing out.* I thought you would have run off by now.

Duo: Nah.  I'm starting to like you. So I'm a willing captive.  We going? *moves to the fire and scoops up some food.  Starts chewing on the hard meat*

Heero: *stays silent as he laces the top of his tunic with the leather lace. Watches his fingers then finds his boots and pulls them on, taking a seat on a log. Sits here with one foot up on the log, an arm circling his knee as he watches Duo.*

Duo: Yes...?  No...? I mean, they should be here soon and stuff...

Heero: *just watches him, looking him over and debating with himself before closing his eyes and bowing his head.*

Duo: Come on, 'eero.  I wont get in the way...

Heero: How did you do it? Last night... How did you escape?

Duo: Eh? *looks away for a second before looking at him with a mask of stupidity*

Heero: *looks up at him with an arched eyebrow then slowly stands and slips his pack on.* You can walk barefoot, can't you? Until we reach the next village?

Duo: Hai, I got hard feet.  *seems to be happy with the answer*

Heero: I already warned you that I kill for a living. *walks to the fire and looks at Duo.*

Duo: I...I know.

Heero: And now you're all right with that?

Duo: I'm hoping that going along with you, I can change your mind about things.

Heero: It's all I know. *reaches back into his pack and pulls out a little bottle of blue sand. Pours a little into his hand then mumbles something under his breath before tossing the sand into the fire and watches it extinguish instantly before turning and starting off.* Keep up.

Duo: Hai, sir! *runs to catch up*

- - - - - - - - - -

- Village. -

- - - - - - - - - -

Heero: *drops the pouch of coins into Duo's hand and watches the happy-go-lucky boy go off to the market as he, himself, walks into the motel room and drops his pack on one of the beds. Stretches and sighs heavily before stripping of his dirty nature marked clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.*

---------

Heero: *walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and is taken by surprise to hear a knock at the door. Walks to the door silently and opens it cautiously, greeted by one of the motel managers who gives him a note. Nods and shuts the door again before walking to his bed and reads the note before falling back on the bed, eagle-spread.*

Duo: *bounds up the stairs, singing merrily with baskets of food and clothes in both hands.  Puts down one basket as he gets to the door and opens it with his free hand.  Picks up the basket and waltzs on in* 'ey, 'eero, wait...*blinks and stares at him on the bed*

Heero: *diverts his eyes away from the ceiling to look at the boy.* Hn?

Duo: Nice...pose...Anyway!  I got some cool clothes! *walks to the bed and plops the baskets down on it next to Heero*

Heero: *leans up on his elbows and looks over at the baskets.* Show me.

Duo: *grins from ear to ear and pulls out a black outfit with a priest collar* Isn't it the coolest!?

Heero: *looks at him, eyebrows slightly curving up.*


	3. Three

----------

Heero: *walks down the busy street of the larger village, well groomed and dressed in his new iron blue tunic that hugs his torso comfortably and new black leggings with a long black cloak falling over his attire; his hair still a mess on top of his head.  Looks over at his companion slowly.*

Duo: *rolls up his sleeves to his new priest outfit, humming softly, with the black and white shirt tucked into black tight leggings and hunting leather boots.  Feels his cream colored cloak begin to slip from the binds around his neck and ties it more securely, hair tied back in an odd pony tail with two chopsticks* So...what are we doing again...?

Heero: You're going to stay out here while I go in to meet a new client. *looks forward again then stops at the doors of a kind-of-but-not-so-classy restaurant.*

Duo: Why do I have to stay out!?

Heero: Because I said so. Just sit down at one of the tables and order a drink. *looks at him again before walking into the restaurant and is directed to a table in the middle of the place, but in plain view from the doors. Sits down with a dark, snobbish looking man.*

Duo: *pouts at Heero's back, obviously not happy with the arrangement, and kicks the wall childishly before going off to take a seat outside*

- Everything is nice and peaceful for most of the while and a waiter walks over, taking Duo's drink order before walking back into the restaurant. Waiter comes back with Duo's drink and a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake with white fudge as the topping, warm and rich. -

Waiter: Compliments from the gentlemen... *motions to the man in his cloak and his untamed hair.*

Duo: *looks over slowly, a grateful blush tinting his cheeks*

Heero: *glances up from his seat at the table with the snobbish man whose is yabbering on.  Looks at Duo and smirks lightly, winking at him.*

Duo: *blush increases and smiles shyly, diverting his eyes away to the cake, picks up a fork from the plate. Takes a bite as he looks over at Heero again, chewing thoughtfully before winking pleasantly back at him*

Heero: *flashes him a soft grin as he lifts his glass of pure white wine to his lips to drink as his table companion receives his order of food and begins to eat.*

Duo: *eyes roll skyward and tugs at his hot, black collar before giving a sign of a small pant and roasting exaggerated hand motion, glancing back over at Heero.*

Heero: *watches him with his Prussian eyes musing and then slowly slips his cloak off and tosses it onto the next chair back, settling his elbows on the table as one hand still holds the wine glass lazily, clean arms showing hard curves of muscle.*

Duo: *looks him over from the corner of his eye, his own drink poised over his lips before taking a small sip while a finger curls up to his own cloak.  Tugs roughly and the cloaks melts off his shoulders and onto his seat.  Casually unbuttons the two black buttons on his outfit to let the white shirt underneath show, meeting Heero's gaze.  Places his own elbows on the table, sleeves of black and white riding up his arms to expose pale, smooth flesh*

Heero: *tilts his head slightly with an eyebrow lifting lightly. Sets his chin down on his free hand with his index and middle finger laying over his cheek while his other two fingers and thumb are curled into the palm, causing a more sophisticated look. Visibly releases a deep breath as he watches Duo from inside the building.*

Duo: *casually looks away for a mere moment, lifting the small cake to his lips and taking small bite.  Licks his bottom lip carefully, tugging free a strand resting behind his ear and plays with it, twirling it around his fingers*

-....What am I doing....?-

Heero: *doesn't noticed when the waiter fills his glass with more wine. Sips the drink lightly then looks over at his eating companion before returning his gaze to Duo.  Takes in the boy's actions and surroundings before letting his gaze settle on Duo's face. Stares, taking in the soft tone of skin and silky looking skin with his cute nose, beautiful eyes and peach satin lips. Blinks from his daze when the man calls him from across the table and looks slowly over at him with a questioningly look.*

Duo: -...His eyes...They...made me blush...!- *feels his heated cheeks, looking down at his drink intensely*

-...When he looks at me like that...when I can feel him staring at me...I can never look at him when he does that...-

*feels his cheeks grow even redder and body grow a little bit hot.  Unbuttons the last button on his shirt, tempted to tug the garment off*

Heero: *listens to the man then stands when the other stands to leave. Nods to him as he leaves then picks up his cloak and takes his wine glass as he walks out of the building silently and slips into the chair across from Duo, looking at him slowly.* How is it?

Duo: *keeps staring at his drink, a dazed and thoughtful expression on his face with his hand on his cheek*

Heero: *simply watches him in silence for a couple of moments, passing them by in an uncomfortable silence then places one elbow on the table and puts his knuckles to his temple to watch.*

-Slowly a little droplet of Duo's drink lifts from the center just to drop back in, making little ripples in the glass. The ripples continue to move in the glass, off the confined walls and colliding together to run in other directions. -

Duo: *blinks, eyes widening, as this finally registers in his thought filled mind and eyes jerk up.  Cheeks suddenly burn worse then ever and diverts his eyes away* Er, gomen nai, Heero.

Heero: *allows his drink to still and smirks lightly at him.* It's all right. Go on with your cake, Duo. *leans back in his seat and finishes his wine, eyes drifting off to view the village.*

Duo: *smiles bashfully and eats slowly, drinking from time to time* How...was the meeting?

Heero: It was fine. I think it was the most interesting meeting I've had. *places his wine glass up side down on a napkin, indicating he doesn't want anymore. *

Duo: You were actually paying attention?  *looks a little surprised*

Heero: No, not really. All I needed to know was the man, the time, and the place. Other than that my... attention was... elsewhere.

Duo: Oh really?  On what?  *cheeks beginning to get rosy again*

Heero: *looks at him again and smirks lazily with his eyes musing again.*

Duo: *stiffens slightly, making a small noise in the back of his throat, and prays his cheeks would just fall off so he could stop blushing* Well...the cake was great 'eero...and...Lets go!  *stands up abruptly*

Heero: *slowly stands and lifts his cloak again, slipping it over his lightly broad shoulders. * We have time to spare, where would you like to go?

Duo: *throws his cloak over his shoulder, feeling as if he's about to roast alive*...Someplace where it's cool and shadowed and doesn't feel like a volcano.

Heero: Hn, follow me. *walks from the restaurant after putting the amount of money needed on the table and walks to exit the village.*

Duo: Where we going? *scrambles to catch up*

Heero: Someplace close.  *leads the younger teen up a winding slope of grass until trees greet them and a little stream flows down with a forest on the other side of it, the view looking out over the village and surrounding wilderness. Crouches slowly with his cloak a pool of fabric around him.*

Duo: Yes!! Cool water and small stream! No under currents! *makes a mad dash for the water, tugging off his clothes with a crazy yell*

Heero: *watches Duo until more private backside areas begin to appear from the quickly vanishing clothing and down casts his gaze, cheeks lightly turning pinkish. Takes a deep breath and fights the blush, looking away from his stripping companion to view the clean crisp skies.*

-SPLASH!-

Heero: I'm only going to laugh if you drown in that little stream, Duo. *looks down at the village and watches the business going on below.*

Duo: *only groans in reply, relaxing on the lapping shores of the stream, eyes closed and hair spreading out like a brown disease against the damp and wet rocks*

Heero: *likes his spot under a tree in a crouch. Slowly leans and finds his back against the wood. Leans more heavily on the tree and tilts his head back against the trunks, closing his eyes.*

Duo: *watches the sun drip lower in the sky before getting the chills and stands, returning to the deeper depths of the water.  Turns his back to Heero and reaches back with both hands, brushing his hair with his fingers as he reaches the maximum depth that just reaches to his chest*

Heero: *sits there in silence, relishing in the day. Opens his eyes slowly and stands, looking over at Duo. Watches the form in the water for a while before looking into the sky again then around them.* It's time, Duo.

Duo: *doesn't seem to hear him, or ignores him, whatever comes first and dives under before resurfacing and doing long swimming strokes against the stream's course, hair curling and covering his nude body*

Heero: *grunts, glancing at him only to snap his eyes away again. Fixes his cloak and walks away from the stream silently and travels into the trees stealthily to find his target.*

Duo: *dives under after a deep breath then splashes back up, hair flying and beads of clear water masking his smooth skin and into the air, catching the fading light*

-...Heero...Be careful...-

-------

Heero: *weaves through the trees and then finds a clearing and removes his cloak, leaving it folded behind some bushes. Crouches and maneuvers his way through the tall grass and to a form that's walking down a back road path with his white horse beside him. Watches him patiently then moves into the bushes behind his target when the man stops to let his horse drink from the stream that's downstream from the place where he was moments ago. Watches and waits. Takes the dagger from his belt to take down his target when there is rustling behind him. Rolls swiftly and jumps behind a tree as a thick and long dagger is thrown and hits the tree. Jumps into the tree and then to the next silently before, suddenly, the branches snap. Lands on his feet and looks up at a slim, pale man, much older than himself. Jumps back only to encounter a thick chest and pudgy stomach of another man also. Curses and lifts the large man with his mind and tosses him aside and into the thin one before turning and running into the clearing before more men come out of the surrounding trees. Stops and looks around at all of them. Eyes narrow then widen slightly at whizzing noises and twirls, stepping this way and that to avoid little darts being shot at him from all directions. Grunts lightly in effort to continue to move out of the way of the speeding blurs.*

- Darts stop and men start running at the teen with weapons unsheathed. -

Heero: *looks around at them then runs at one and uses his levitation to push him up and then flips over the man and lands on his feet gracefully before running again. Feels the presence of the men following him and turns, running backwards. Lifts his hands and grips his hands into tight fists. Clenches his jaw as he jerks his hands up and two large strips of the earth rip out of the planet and lift into the air before snapping back down and causing a wave of the torn earth to roll and knock most of the men down with heavy thuds and loud cracks. Turns again and stumbles back when a club his brought across his stomach from the thick man he ran into earlier. Holds his midsection as he stumbles back then drops into a crouch again when the broken branches from the tree lift and swing at him. Looks at the slim man with angry eyes and the branches suddenly turn and attack the older, but weaker slim man. Feels the club smash into his back and falls forward into the dirt with a grunt, cheek encountering sticks, dried leaves, and dirt. Turns his head to watch the thick man lift the club again but glares and lifts a hand, sending the man flying back and into the trees. Struggles up with pain in his torso and spine but runs when he looks back to find the remaining men running across the clearing. Readies to jump when he hisses as something small but painful is sunken into his arm. Looks down at the colorful dart and then at main target he was after, standing away alone within the trees. Pulls the dart out and breathes heavily before running to get away from the ambush. Feels another pain shoot up his thigh and stops to pull another dart out of his thigh. Stops and faces the running men then fearlessly runs back into the mob and attacks them with fist, foot, dagger and power.*

- Some men go flying while others just fall from a harsh beating. It seems as though the ambush is endless and heaviness weighs upon the trained killer as the poison from the darts run through his hard pumping heart. Blood tickles from his lips as he fights and pain shoots through his body in numerous places but continues to kill who he can with an endless hunger. Suddenly a punch from one man sends Heero stumbling helplessly and weak back against a tree.-

Heero: *pants lightly and ignores the blood running from his mouth and other places over his body. Looks at the mob of men, hunched against the tree and growls lightly. Blinks hard, trying to clear his quickly blurring vision, unable to see a few inches from his face clearly. Clenches a fist, his dagger lost in the fighting, his muscles weakening to the poison. Starts fighting fiercely again when the men close in on him and manages to fight off some of them but stumbles back quickly and nearly falls but catches himself. Trembles as his body's stored energy is released in all the fighting and his body spasms lightly to rid itself of the unneeded electricity, his body beginning to shut down on itself. Sways then grunts loudly, spitting blood as a big fist slams into his already injured stomach and more strikes from them find his body. Pain shoots through his whole being, making his mind scream before everything goes black.*

---------

Duo: *bounces, trying to get his pants on over his wet skin and winces, stopping for a moment so he can hold his temper.  Starts again and immediately his anger boils over again at the damn tights that refuse to slip on* Stupid! Son of a bitch!  Come ON! *finally gets his leggings on successfully and buttons them up before grabbing his white shirt and pulls it over his head. Suddenly stops when faint cries reach his ears and tugs the shirt roughly down over his head to look towards the trees.  Pulls out his long hair slowly, curiously staring at the swishing leaves.  Gasps softly as the wind changes direction completely, hair blowing forcefully back as a large power is used…only by Heero…Stares wide eyed as the wind dies down and his lose hair billows over his body.  Steps quickly to the woods, heart pounding, before stopping, fear gripping him immobile* 

-…Heero…Are you all right…?- 

*waits a moment, watching as the wind switches again and trees bend forcefully downwards.  Shrieks suddenly when a large shudder dances across the ground and grips the tree Heero was sitting under just an hour before.* 

-…Heero…- 

*bites his bottom lip, before slowly gripping his sleeves and rips them off, the classy shirt too much for him to move easily in.  Takes a deep breath before walking quickly to the trees, wind blowing his hair back, to get Heero.*

----------

Duo: *walks carefully over the ground, looking through his bangs calmly at the ruffled dirt below him.  Stops and studies the mangled dirt for a moment before leaning down and lets his long, graceful middle finger trace a rough foot print*

-...Heero...- 

*looks up slowly and brushes away a strand, gazing at broken branches, splattered blood and indents in the dirt of fallen bodies.* 

-...Who won...?- 

*starts standing slowly when he hears a light shuffle behind him.  Stiffens up instinct, slowly turning around* Hee-?

Small Man:  What are YOU doing here?

Duo: I'm...I'm looking for a f-friend...He...*cries out softly before snapping his jaw closed when someone curls their hands in his hair and tugs sharply down so he faces upwards to stare at an ugly broot, too big for his tastes*

Broot: Is it female or male?

Duo: -...IT!?...-

Small Man: Lets take him back to base.  We'll figure out what to do with him there.

Broot: Aa.  Come on then, girly girl. *starts tugging on his hair*

Duo: *shrieks, struggling with his hands on his scalp to prevent damage and pain* Stop it, you ugly troll!  Get off of me!  *gets heaved onto one large sweaty shoulder and kicks and pounds wildly* I said down, you animal!!!!

----------

-THUMP.-

Duo: OW! *rolls down the stairs where the giant dropped him* Ow, ow, ow! *stops on the last step and stares up at the ceiling, groaning*

Snob: And what the hell is this?

Duo: *slowly rolls onto his hands and knees, slightly strangled hair falling around him and coughs lightly.  Drags himself to his feet, his hair, perfectly okay, dripping around his frame and bright violet eyes staring wide eyed at the large room filled with people off to the sides, shirt slightly dirtied and mangled from fighting against the brute's dirty body*

Snob: (man from restaurant) *stands in front of a chair and looks at the boy then around at his men.* Anyone care to explain? *glares his wrath and looks at Duo again.* Who the hell are you?

Duo: I'm...I'm Duo!  Where's Heero!?

Snob: *looks shocked then amused.* Where's Heero? Is he a friend of yours?

Duo: Ye...Yes.  He was meeting you in the restaurant...*looks terribly confused and glances at the people around him*

Snob: Yes, your friend Heero met me in the restaurant for a hit. People warned me that he was cunning... For years now, he's being takin' out my men one at a time, or in pairs, or small groups! I got a little sick of that and now I have revenge on the little bastard. *sneers and steps to the side, revealing a poor chair. Turns around, walking to the back of the occupied chair.*

Heero: *sits in the chair, hands tied behind his back, tunic torn off to show his bruised and battered chest, blood tickling out of various wounds and out of his swollen lips, his head tilted down so his chin rests on his chest. Stays motionless in the chair, his legs kicked out in front of him and blood dripping to the floor.*

Duo: *eyes widen gradually before launching forward, heart pounding viciously in his chest and ears* Heero!  Heero!!!

Snob: *laughs coldly at the display and grabs a handful of short matted hair, jerking Heero's head up.* Not just a tough guy anymore, is he?

Duo: *lands in front of Heero between his legs and grabs one of his arms, the other viciously smacking the man's hand away* Dont touch him, you prick.

Heero: *head falls again and coughs softly, lightly choking on the blood caught in his throat, jaw flexing instinctively which causes the bruised, purple and red cheeks to shoot pain into his head. Groans and body trembles again.*

Snob: *laughs more.* Yeah, big tough guy with the mythical powers and forbidden talents!

Duo: Heero...Heero, its okay.  *puts shaking fingers on Heero's cheeks, trying to gently lift his head* I'm going to help you...Its okay, 'eero...

Snob: Someone get my potions so we can eliminate this son of a bitch. *impatient.*

Duo: I wont let you do that! *shaking gently, hands hovering right above Heero's shoulders*

Snob: Oh, you won't? Then I guess we'll just have to kill you too.

Duo: *grits his teeth and closes his eyes, reaching down deep inside while his hands move up to hover an inch away from Heero's face.* -...I'm…I'm sorry, Mom...- *grasps tightly on his energy surge, eyes slipping slowly open to come in contact with a different dimension to the world he was just seeing.  Glances weakly at the threads of life radiating off Heero's form and diving into the floorboards like blue thread.  Sucks in a deep breath to prepare himself before slowly moving all his fingertips to the wounded mouth and watches, hazily, as lightning leaps free from his digits and across the blood before his hands separate to run their electrical course throughout his friend's body.  Watches, though, as the slipping blood sucks back into the wound and begin healing itself...*

Guy: Boss... boss look at that!

Man: You seein' that?!

Snob: Stop your damned blabbering—

Guy: No, Boss! Look at 'im!

Snob: *slowly notices the healing features of the young killer and stares at Duo with his men for the longest time.*

Heero: *sits silently in the chair as Duo's hands move over his body, moments passing.  Wounds upon his arm are suddenly healed with no explainable, just as the younger man's fingertips hover above them. Eyes suddenly snap open, a gush of energy running through him, and growls dangerously before his eyes fall upon Duo.*

Duo: *drops his hands slowly, digits shaking, and meets his gaze through his bangs.  Smiles weakly before roughly being seized behind and dragged away*

Heero: *glares angrily at the man that's pulling Duo away then jerks on his restraints.*

Duo: *closes his eyes slowly, exhaustion on the brink as he searches downwards inside himself again, tugging weakly for freedom.  Suddenly grows deadly still and lifeless in the soldier's grip.*

Soldier: Sir, he-

Duo: *eyes slowly slip open again, staring at the ground, as his eyes grow gradually darker and darker like storm clouds shadowing his eyes to a hideous black.  Eyes suddenly flash and Duo falls to the ground as the soldier releases him to clutch at his chest, crying out in pain. Stares out across the ground, seemingly almost out of it or dead*

- Men stand around, watching before running toward the discarded boy and the Soldier. -

Snob: Grab the kid—

Duo: *eyes flicker like lightning for a split second just before he is thrown to his feet by rough hands*

Soldier: *suddenly screams in anguish, grabbing his head before his voice is suddenly cut off and makes a heavy, final jerk...before collapsing lifelessly to the floor*

Duo: *blinks slowly, eyes clearing and starts panting heavily, unable to catch his breath.  Makes some sort of noise like when he almost drowned, desperately holding onto the soldier that grips him in a death hug*.....hhaaa!...ero!!  *cries out softly as the grip tightens and starts losing all the air to his wanton lungs*

Heero: *stares at the actions going on around him then glares again when all the men gang up to grab Duo and go to restrain him. Growls infinitely and slowly the ropes around his wrist move on their own and tug to untie themselves. Waits impatiently then notices Snob moving to strike him. Jerks and makes the chair fall backward, a foot kicking up to connect with Snob's mouth as he falls back.  Rolls back up to his feet when the chair connects to the ground and frees his hands quickly.  Lifts a hand, tossing men around the room to get away from his longhaired companion. Runs to the group and beats off a few others before looking at the last one holding Duo tightly.*

Man: *backs away from him then suddenly feels a force in his arms that's prying them off of the young teen. Tries his hardest to keep hold of Duo but soon finds his arms spread out in the air.*

Heero: *growls again and throws the man back into one of the stone walls with a heavy thud before grabbing Duo gently and looking around the room at the recovering men.*

Duo: *grips onto Heero, panting heavily and searching for anything, any strength at all* Heero.......Tired......

Heero: *holds him closely, one arm around the waist while his other hand is slowly guiding Duo's head under his chin to rest upon his chest. Looks around slowly then backs away toward the stairs with his precious partner. Gently lifts Duo's feet from the ground and turns, dashing up the stairs quickly.*

Snob: *wipes the blood from his mouth.* Get after them, you worthless fools!

- Men struggle up to chase after the two. -

Heero: *slams his shoulder into the big guy that had captured Duo earlier and runs as quickly as he can, easily distancing them from the baddies, out into the forest once again.*

Duo: *grip on Heero slowly begins to lacken, eyes drooped over to barely show his violet eyes* Sleep...*eyes start closing completely*

Heero: *slows, looking down at him then slides into the trees and watches the men run out to look for them. Just stands there, watching then closes his eyes and the earth trembles again lightly, the rocks planted into the earth pulling out with loud rumbles and then fly at the men and the building where they were captive. Concentrates on making the men pay with broken bones before checking Duo again, laying completely limp in his arms and grip no more, before running through the trees' cover.*

----------

- Days Later. -

----------

Heero: *walks into a new room in another village, massaging the back of his neck. Shuts the door slowly after looking back out into the hallway and at the spot on the floor where he had posted himself, never wandering too far from the room where Duo sleeps. Looks at the occupied bed in the room and slowly makes his way over to it. Slowly allows a sigh to escape his lips as he looks over Duo's childish and young features. Sits carefully on the bed beside the snoozing form. Leans back and lays over Duo's stomach and chest with his side, an elbow out to hold himself up so he's not putting too much pressure on Duo. Watches him for what seems like hours then lifts a hand and lightly runs a fingertip over the long golden eyelashes.*

Duo: *eyes flicker gently against his finger, face scrunching up briefly before relaxing and lips parting*

Heero: *grins lightly and directs his hand to run through Duo's, now, loose hair that flows about him in the most exotic way. Slowly leans up and then nuzzles the bridge of his nose against Duo's soft jaw with another sigh. Thinks about his life before, never really feeling alone in the woods… and then his meeting with Duo and now having someone lay right here with him, but still he feels so alone.*

Duo: *eyes flicker again, sighing softly through his nose just to breathe in deeply again.  Feels awareness slowly come to him, along with that heavy, musky scent with no owner.  Breathes in deeply again, hand rising to Heero to find and grip the scent to him*

Heero: *opens his dark Prussian eyes and watches the sleeping face, thinking the boy is simply shifting in restlessness. Blinks lightly when Duo's hand finds its way into his unruly mess of hair. Nuzzles his jaw lightly again then shifts and crawls to one side of the tucked in body and lays down on his stomach so his head rests on Duo's shoulder and the bridge of his nose stays to his jaw, simply liking it there. Closes his eyes slowly and snuggles to the warm body.*

Duo: *smiles faintly, breathing in deeply of the heavy smell, hugging the warm aroma.  Peeks open his eyes a moment later, blinking at the blurry room* ....Uhhhhh...

Heero: *stills completely, staring at Duo's smooth neck and suddenly wondering what the hell he is doing. Swallows the lump in his throat but keeps still as if that would make Duo not notice him.*

Duo: *shifts slightly, feeling more heavy then usual when he realizes that some of the weight is not his own*  ........'er...o?  *croaks, mouth incredibly dry and shuts his mouth, trying not to mutter another word*

Heero: *hesitates then breathes slowly.* Shh.. Just rest..

Duo: *slowly moves his other hand to Heero's arm and feels him, as if to make sure he is really there.  Sighs thankfully, a brief smile touching his lips before hugging the man to him...and slipping from consciousness again*

----------

Duo: *walks blindly in the middle of the night to the table, searching for water for his parched throat.  Trips over some shoes and stumbles into the table, gripping on it with shaky limps.  Sinks to a seat quickly, tired from his long rest and sudden movement*

- Door slowly opens and a pair of eyes peers in. -

Heero: ...Duo…?

Duo: *looks up slowly from the ground, hands searching the bag for water.* ...ero-*croaks and covers his throat*

Heero: *walks into the door and shuts the door, darkening the room again. Walks to the form and kneels, blinding picking Duo up and free hand clamps onto something that makes a gooshing sound. Goes back to the bed and sits Duo down, lighting a candle to lighten the area just around them. Hands him the leather pouch of water.*

Duo: *smiles ever so thankfully and takes it, drinking greedily from the pouch in desperation to control his thirst and hunger*

Heero: *watches him for a second before pulling the pouch down and away from his moistened lips.* Slowly, or you'll choke yourself.

Duo: *nods, gasping for air after trying to drown himself and does as ordered*

Heero: *allows him the canteen pouch again and then gets up and kicks off his heavy boots, walking away from the bed to set them by the door. Swirms slightly then hunches and reaches over his head to pull on the back of his tunic to pull it off.*

Duo: *pulls the pouch away slowly after dampening his sore lungs, staring at Heero's fine, toned back with warm eyes* 'ero...Thank you...again.  You saved me.

Heero: *slips the fabric off and sets it on a chair before walking back over to the bed and climbing on, laying on his stomach again.* As you did me.

Duo: I...*looks away casually* I did nothing.  It was luck that man let me go before another grabbed me.

Heero: *promptly lets the subject drop and snuggles into the bed, hands tucked under him.*

Duo: Are you okay?

Heero: Yes, I'm fine. *lets his eyelids droop then close and exhales deeply.*

Duo: I'm...I'm not sleepy anymore.  Are you?

Heero: You've been sleeping for days..... I.. haven't slept.

Duo: *eyes widen* Nani?

Heero: Hnnnnn..nn...

Duo: *scoots down slowly, setting the pouch aside, and moves over closer to him.  Watches him begin to fall asleep, lips parting.  Waits, laying completely still against the form that begins to drift away from consciousness, until he sure that he is asleep, tense and hard face relaxed in rest* (quiet)...ero...I was really scared... *reaches up slowly and flicks away a strand of hair to go with the rest.  Pauses a moment then runs gentle fingers through his hair*...I had to save you, you know... You'll…You just forget okay?  Don't ever think about what happened, okay, Heero?  We'll both be happy that way.

Heero: *... snores silently into his pillow, breathing heavily.*

Duo: *smiles faintly, seeming almost satisfied and taps Heero's nose with the tip of his finger* Sweet dreams.  I need food.  *gets up slowly, being careful not to disrupt the bed too much and grabs a bag of change.  Slipping on a decent pair of leggings and his favorite cream shirt that was once Heero, Duo slips out of the room quietly to go down to the bar*


	4. Four

----------

Duo: *walks down the nearly deserted night streets, munching on a green apple hungrily as he follows the fires of the city.  Hums lightly, moving with a bounce in his step at being able to feel strong again*

Zechs: *walks beside his master, the Mage of Minds, his white hair flowing gently on the wind above his white robe as they walk along the darkness* Why do you search, Master?

Trieze: *walks with his long dark purple robes just lightly dragging on the ground. Hands behind his back.* Because I feel power, Zechs. Great power... Some as great as my own and some as great as yours.

Zech: Why do you search out their power, Master?

Trieze: They are a threat to us. The powers as great as yours is contained within a man's body. A man that has the natural ability to withstand numerous beatings and still stand tall. With the power that man holds with his endurance body, he is a large threat...

Zechs: But Minds are greater then the Body, is it not, my Master? *looks up at him slowly*

Trieze: Yes, it is. But to have a mind, you must have the body to control the power. And this man has a... well fit body with a balanced mind. But... the other, the greater power... The one who holds these powers doesn't cope well with them. His potential is still to be uncovered and trained. Although this man's body is weaker and more vulnerable he has the other guarding him. Zechs... the power is so great, so magnificent... and I want it.

Zechs: Want it, sir?  Why?  Of course the power is to be awed by, as you have said, but are you not most powerful yourself?

Trieze: I have a feeling if we let this one go then he has the advantage of being the strongest in the Ways. And the other power I am willing to sacrifice to heighten your powers, Zechs.

Zechs: My lord...

Duo: *swings around a fire post before leaning against it, finishing off his apple fondly as he looks up at the stars. Smiles brightly as he thinks of Heero like a fallen star, coming to his rescue all the time.  Plays with a strand around his finger, smirking* I bet you guys miss him.  You don't mind if I borrow him for awhile, do you?  *smiles and laughs softly to himself before turning to go on his way...and smacks into a large chest.  Stumbles back, core of his apple dropping to the ground*

Big Guy: Watch where yer goin! *growls*

Duo: Gomen...*rubs his head*

Gothic: *shoves the teen out of the way with a sneer.*

Small Soldier: Hey, waitaminute...Isn't he-?

Big Guy: *grabs Duo roughly by the shirt, bringing him back over to study him*

Duo: *tilts his head away and holds his breath against the nasty smell of alcohol on the monster's breath*

Drunk: *hiccups and sways.* He?! Sure.. das look like a wom'n!

Duo: *smiles smoothly, finding this might be his only chance to get out his predicament and curves his body just so to look a bit more feminish.  Winks seductively at the drunk man, licking his bottom lip* (higher voice) I'm glad you noticed, hunny.

Big Guy: *starts getting confused*

Gothic: *blinking.*

Drunk: *grins drunkenly, swaying.*

Small Soldier: Then why are you in men's clothing?

Gothic: That is a good question.

Drunk: *hentai, drunk grin.* Why you in clothes at (hic) all?

Duo: *squirms in the large man's grip, licking his bottom lip again, this time out of nervousity* Now _that_ is a good question.  Why don't you and I go back to your place and we can solve this little problem...?

Drunk: OK!

Gothic: *punches the drunken man in the shoulder, hard and sends the man stumbling.* Enough, you idiot.

Duo: *watches his last little bit of hope fleeting* One...one at a time, gentlemen!  You'll all have your turn with enough money...

Big Guy: *shakes the woman/man roughly* Shuddup.

Small Soldier: Take off its shirt.

Big Guy: Awright...*lets go of Duo stupidly and reaches for his shirt*

Duo: *screeches* DONT TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT! *whirls around to make a quick getaway*

Gothic: *quickly snatches him, obviously the soberest.* Ah, ah, ah!

Duo: *squirms madly, kicking and scratching at him* Let me go!!

Trieze: *hushed in the shadows of the buildings with Zechs glued to his side.*

Small Soldier: *grabs the collar of Duo's shirt and rips it off forcefully, baring the flat chest underneath* Its him!  It's the bastard that killed Tod!

Drunk: *groans from the ground.* (stupid mourning) Oh, Toddd... I'm shhhorry you died! I drank a cold one for ya, bro!

Gothic: Would someone shut him up?! *keeps hold on Duo and starts to drag him away.*

Duo: Let me go! *beginning to shake in fear* I'm-I'm warning you!

Small Soldier: And we're warning you! Hank-

Big Guy: *throws back his fist and cracks it across Duo's jaw*

Duo: *cries out sharply, curling up to hide himself so he wont get hurt.  Chin is already bruising, frail, ivory skin never tempted against harsh treatments before* S-s-st-stop...

Gothic: Lets get this pansy back to boss!

Drunk: We'll all get raises!

Duo: *closes his eyes tightly, body growing suddenly stiff then completely lax, head falling on his chin*

Small Soldier: Probably sayin- *chokes suddenly*

Gothic: *blinks lightly.* What's the matta with you, Ter(ry)?

Terry: *reaches shakily for his throat, choking like something is logged in his throat.  Eyes jerk to the limp form in the Gothic's hands*

Duo: *raises his head slowly and meets the soldier's gaze, eyes brewing up a violet storm.  Suddenly they flash like lightning and his gaze follows as the man collapses to the ground*

Gothic: *eyes widen.* Holy... fuck! *releases Duo, fear riding his facade. Goes to his fallen companion and looks at the larger soldier.* You take him!

Drunk: Hey, Ter knows how to play dead!

Hank: I'm not touching him!  Lets get out of here!

Duo: *sways on his feet, eyes slipping closed before slowly peeling them open.  Stares at the black, electrical strands diving into the ground around his enemies, shaking and quivering to indicate their fear.  Raises a heavy, slow hand, palm to the sky and slowly three separate strands break through the ground right next to him and into his palm.  Hand encloses around the delicate strings before giving a harsh squeeze, eyes jerking up to meet his enemies cries*

Zechs: Master...*draws closer to the more powerful mage, eyes wide* Do...Do you see anything of what he's doing...?

Trieze: *stares with widened light blue eyes as he watches the display, seeing everything that the young teen controls. A smile tugs at his lips.* Yes.... Yes, I see it all...

Zechs: *grips his Master's arm, leaning close* What is he doing?  *looks up at him but suddenly whips around when he hears two thumps hit the ground...of the dead soldiers...*

Trieze: I've never seen such power... *looks at the heaps on the ground.* What raw beauty it is to my eyes...

Drunk: *still alive and just drunk.* Wooo! They're all playin' dead!

Zechs: Master...What is he?

Duo: *slowly stumbles away from the bodies, eyes slowly returning to their normal violet hue…but the brightness usually in them doesn't return.  Suddenly he turns, going at a full out run*

Trieze: He... *looks at the untouched bodies then reviews the events quickly and lifts his eyes to watch him go.* He's Shinigami, the legendary prophecies told of him. He would descend into this world disguised as a human and show the world his great power after finding his...

Zechs: *eyes widen slowly* Sh...Shinigami?  *watches the retreating figure*

----------

Duo: *stumbles up the stairs, feeling his whole body getting tired and his limps even heavier.  Collapses on the door with his body, panting heavily and hair, for once, a mess.  Twists the knob blindly and stumbles in, tripping to the bed's side where he clings onto to catch his breath*

Heero: *bolts up with eyes open and clear. Looks over at the form then rolls on the bed and slips his hands onto Duo to help him onto the bed with concerned eyes.* Duo? What happened?

Duo: We-have-to-go-now! *tries to push past Heero to get up and collect their things*

Heero: *keeps hold of him and twists his body around, pinning the younger teen to the bed.* Tell me what's going on.

Duo: *stares up at him with wide eyes, obviously near the break of tears and tightens his hold on Heero's arms*

Heero: *looks into his wide violet eyes and looses his soft glare, becoming concerned again. Moves a hand from Duo's shoulder to his face.* Tell me.

Duo: I...I...Heero...I killed...them...I killed them...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry! *feels his tears begin to break free and closes his eyes, shaking his head* I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!

Heero: *confused look. Doesn't know what to do so settles for caressing his chipmunk cheek gently and pulls him up to his chest to hold him.* Shhh...

Duo: *clings onto him desperately, sobbing out his exhaustion, his shock, his regret* I didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...

Heero: *swallows thickly and sits there holding him then gets a natural urge. Can't put a finger on the odd feeling before he's suddenly purring in his chest and throat. Blinks at himself.*

Duo: *stops sobbing into his neck slowly, wet eyelashes peeling open to listen to the odd sound.  Slowly peels back, his tears from his cheek brushing Heero's as he moves back and looks up at him, confused*

Heero: *swallows again and slowly the rumble dies down. Looks sheepish and bashful as he looks down and tilts his chin down.* (mumble) Sorry...

Duo: *wipes one of his cheeks* How'd...How'd you do that?

Heero: *works his jaw for a moment.* I... don't know...

Duo: *smiles weakly, the momentarily distraction getting a hold of him* That...was really cool.

Heero: ... Thanks... *looks back up at him and shifts on the bed.* ... Tell me what just happened, Duo?

Duo: *smile disappears and looks away*

Heero: You said we have to leave?

Duo: Yes.

Heero: Immediately?

Duo: It...would be nice and...not complicated...if we do.

Heero: *gets up from the bed and tugs his boots on before going around and sticking their belongings in his nifty little pack, silent.*

Duo: *sighs thankfully, loudly and gets up, pulling on his torn shirt and trying to fix it so he can wear it*

Heero: *glances over at him then grabs his own tunic.* You ruined my shirt. *tosses the younger boy his blue tunic.*

Duo: I'm...sorry.  I was trying to get away.  *takes off his favorite shirt with a sigh* I liked this shirt a lot too...*slips on the blue tunic slowly*

Heero: *watches him silently then ties the pack up.* I'll get you another one.

Duo:  R..Really?  *watches him, fingering the blue tunic, fondly, the mysterious musky smell wafting around him*

Heero: If you would like that, hai. *opens the door and waits for the teen silently.*

Duo: Heero...? *looks at the floor shyly*

Heero: *stands there and catches the door before it shuts again.* Hn?

Duo: Why...are you just letting me get away?

Heero: *tilts his head lightly then casually replies.* You'll tell me.

Duo: *looks up slowly, a little shocked.  Then smiles slowly, shyly, walking up to his companion and nods to him*

Heero: *walks out after him and closes the door. Goes down the stairs and tosses the room key onto the counter before walking out of the hotel and instinctively scans the perimeter then stops short, the night breeze rubbing over leather soft skin stretched over average, but steel muscle. Eyes fall on the three men laying in the street silently.*

Duo: *has already turned his head away, clutching his shirt up to his nose to breathe in the calming, mysterious scent from his dreams*

Heero: *looks over at Duo slowly then walks behind him and slips the pack strap over Duo's shoulder and torso before walking in front of him and crouching lightly, beckoning him onto his back by his actions.*

Duo: *slips his arms around his friend's shoulders slowly and crawls on, his exhaustion beginning to come back to him.  Clings onto him desperately, legs wrapping around his waist and buries his head into his neck*

Heero: *shifts lightly to immune to the light weight. Glances around before running and then jumps and onto an invisible stair, using his levitation, and then jumps again, disappearing as he runs over a building roof.*

Trieze: Shinigami... and his Perfect Soldier. *stares after them and walks onto the street from their hiding.* Zechs, did you see the Perfect soldier?

Zechs: The boy, My Lord?

Trieze: Yes, Shinigami's mount.

Zechs:  Perfect Soldier?  Why do you say that?

Trieze: Shinigami only reveals his powers when his Perfect Soldier is there to tend to him afterward. *looks back at Zechs.* And this Shinigami is very dependent.

Zechs: *looks confused at his Master, momentarily lost for words* Are you saying that Shinigami is weak, Master?

Trieze: Yes, for now he is weak. I searched his mind, his human body cannot control the powers it contains. His unimaginable powers have not been trained to obey each command. But his Perfect Soldier... is perfect. *looks out into the trees again.* And once we have him, you will be perfect, my Zechs.

Zechs: My Master.  *bows his head lowly* You wish me to follow them and bring them both to you?

Trieze: *wonders for a moment then shakes his head and looks at Zechs again.* Follow them, observe them. And report to me what you find, I will have to set up a new place for you to bring them back to... a place where those two pety peace dreamers (Wufei and Trowa) won't find us and Shinigami.

Zechs: *eyes glint appraisingly* Hai, my Master.  I'll do my best.  *bows down, taking his Lord's hand and giving it a light kiss before running after the two targets*

Trieze: *watches his apprentice disappear into the darkness, but keeps a tab on him through their mind link as he sighs with a grin and walks down the silent street.*

----------

Heero: *walks silently, holding Duo's legs, going through the trees stealthily. Tries to sort out what's been going on in his mind since the night he met the young teen.*

Duo: *mumbles into Heero's neck* ...ero...Tired...Rest...?

Heero: *slows and looks around his extremely dark surroundings, the tree canopy blocking out the moonlight. Looks at a log, seeing well with his keen vision. Walks to the log and turns, crouching again to let Duo slide onto it.*

Duo: *literally slides off Heero's back, plopping and swaying sleepily on the log before catching his balance*

Heero: *turns to him and watches him before shaking his head lightly and takes the pack, setting it aside. Gathers some wood quickly and builds a small fire before standing by it and looking at Duo.*

Zechs: *walks slowly through the trees, using his mind's eye to block the Perfect Soldier's senses of picking him up.  Draws as close as he dares to, moving up against a tree*

Duo: ...'eero...Where...did...you...get...your...powers...? *closes his sleepy eyes, beginning to fall forward before catching himself*

Heero: *goes to gathering leaves and grass and makes it into a little mattress on the forest floor before taking the blankets out and laying them on top, working his jaw lightly as to not answer the question.*

Duo: ...eero...?

Heero: *fixes the bed nicely and then pulls the top blanket back, kneeling. Pats the bed so Duo will come lay down.*

Zechs: *watches carefully before slipping his eyes closed and reaching into the tired Shinigami's mind*

Duo: *does as bidden, crawling sleepily to the bed and sways, falling onto the blankets* Ari...ga...to...

Heero: *sighs heavily and wishes to ask him again about tonight, but also hoping he falls asleep so not to further pursue the topic of his powers. Covers Duo with the blanket and tucks him in gently.*

Duo: *eyes widen suddenly, as if the sleep was suddenly lifted then droops again, snuggling sleepily into the blankets*

Zechs: (soft)...My Master was right...You are weak...Weak and petite.  Why would such a human as you possess a power like that...?

Duo: ...We're...safe...?

Heero: You're with me, aren't you? *sits slowly beside the form on the bed and keeps watching him.*

Duo: *smiles weakly, staring out in front of him but not really seeing anything* Weak...Hai, I am...

Heero: *blinks lightly and puts the back of a warm hand to Duo's forehead before lowering it again and runs a knuckle over Duo's cheek.* ... Together we are strong.

Zechs: *looks over from the corner of his eye and blinks, watching the caress hotly*

Duo: *eyes get slightly misty, hands relaxing their grip on the blanket* Always...?  Be with me...?

Heero: *stills his hand then turns it and runs his fingertips over the sweet, milky skin.* (soft) If that is what you wish, hai.

Duo: *smiles dazedly again, this time stronger before letting his eyes slip close*...Hold my hand...?

Zechs: *eyes slip close again and moves from one mind to the other, gripping a tree branch tightly*

Heero: *slowly does so and shifts his seat by Duo. Unconsciously begins to run his thumb over Duo's knuckles as he watches the tired form. Blinks lightly then closes his eyes a long moment at an odd feeling then shakes it off and looks down at Duo again.*

Duo: *grips onto his protector's hand tightly, breathing deeply into his pillow of blankets as he begins to slip away from consciousness but with comfort of knowing someone is near*

Zechs: *frowns darkly as he continues to search deeper, past memories and dreams and into his powers and past lives*

Heero: *continues to massage the hand in his own then shifts again in the grass by the blankets and blinks tired eyes, blaming it on the lack of sleep and then the short nap before Duo roused him again. Closes his eyes again to rest his eyes.*

Zechs: ~Fall asleep...Fall asleep, Perfect Soldier.~

Heero: *suddenly whines softly and opens his eyes slowly, eyelids heavy. Slowly lays down, his upper body laying over Duo's and the bridge of his nose is against Duo's jaw again, the way he likes it. Suddenly feels an urge again and the rumbling purr crashes forth from his chest and throat as he snuggles to the warmth.*

Duo: *slowly gives a large smile in his sleep*

Zechs: *dashes off in the woods*


	5. Five

---------

Duo: ..............ero...*gasp*....Hee....ro!...*heavy panting*

Heero: *grunts, unwilling to come out of such a wonderful sleep. Hears the desperation, though, and eyes snap open— used to it now because of his new companion— wide awake. Lifts his head.*

Duo: *gasps for air, pushing on his shoulders to lift Heero up farther so he can breathe properly* Heero~~!

Heero: *snaps up to the demanding hands with question gleaming in his eyes.*

Duo: *hands fall back down to his chest, panting and sucking in air* Ah-thank-you-...*obviously much happier now*

Heero: *watches him then lays back down at Duo's side and nuzzles his nose into place under Duo's chin but suddenly jerks back again, before his eyes can close, and blinks wearily.*

Duo: *blinks at him, a little confused at Heero's actions* Are you okay...?

Heero: *lifts a hand to his head and rubs an eye lightly, scooting away with a light flush on his cheeks.* Fine.

Duo: *slowly starts sitting up, brushing wavy bangs and squints around them*...Where are we now...?

Heero: Still where we were.

Duo: Wherz zat? *yawns sleepily and rubs his eyes*

Heero: In the forest. *looks at the burnt kindle that once was a fire.* Are you all right?

Duo: *looks over with one eye, wiping the other.  Slowly lets it drop in his lap with the other one and looks away* Yeah.  I'm okay.

Heero: ... Together. I don't want you leaving my sight.

Duo: *looks over quickly* Nani?

Heero: *stares at the fire that should be there in front of him.* Every time I'm not with you, when I can't see you, when you leave me, you get in trouble.

Zechs: *walks back to the same tree he was at last night, leaning against it heavily as he strains to hear every word*

Duo: *stands up slowly, tugging the blanket up over his shoulders* I can take care of myself, don't worry!

Heero: *looks up at him slowly.* But I do.

Duo: *tilts head* Why, 'ero?  *smiles slightly* I thought I was the captive, remember?

Heero: *smirks lightly at him.* No, just a willing slave.

Duo: Slave!? *face flushes slightly* When did I become that!?

Zechs: *smiles slightly to himself and leans more heavier against the tree*

-...Shinigami...a slave to the Perfect Soldier.  What irony...-

Heero: *reaches over and tugs the blanket casually then suddenly grabs Duo's leg, pulling him down again and right onto his lap, sitting cross-legged now. Holds him securely so he doesn't get away and grins faintly.* You never ran away, but always came back to me.

Duo: *cheeks start getting a little redder, pouty mouth a little parted as he grips Heero's neck gently so he can lean back without making Heero support him* I never did such a thing!

Zechs: -...Interesting...- *eyes slip close and reaches back into Heero's mind*

Heero: Then why are you here with me right now? I've given you so many chances to run, and you didn't take them.

Duo: You were?  Those looked like chances to-*blushes suddenly at his way of thinking and starts struggling to get up where he can clear his head*

Zechs: *brow furrows* -...Odd...This wasn't here before...-

Heero: *grins lightly again and then suddenly shudders, a chill running over his spine. Notices he doesn't have a shirt before getting the chills again and pulls Duo closely to him, putting his face into Duo's silky hair.* (whisper) I'm not giving you the chance to run now, Duo, I've taken a liking to having you.

Duo: A...A liking?  I'm annoying.  I get you in trouble.  You haven't had a decent night's sleep since I've joined you. And... You don't know anything, 'ero.

Heero: I don't know anything? *pulls back his face from the sweet scents and looks at the young face again with an arched eyebrow.*

Duo: Last night...My hands aren't clean.

Zechs: *wipes the small sweat from his brow, concentrating hard*...What...What is this...?

Heero: *takes one of Duo's hands, mind urging him to reassure the boy. Lifts the hand to view it with his firm Prussian eyes, running his thumb over the palm.* Doesn't look dirty, doesn't feel dirty... *moves the hand toward his face then closes his eyes and allows Duo's hand to slide onto his darker cheek, hot breath on the wrist as he holds it there.* The scent is still sweet.

Duo: *slightly confused and leans back farther* Sweet with the scent of blood.  *watching him intensely*

Heero: Hai... Your blood, your life. *slowly tilts his head and kisses the wrist before nuzzling Duo's fingers open more so his lips press against the palm.*.. And your taste is so pure.

Duo: *cheeks begin to get hot* No...Heero...You don't understand...

Heero: *licks lightly at the skin then lifts his head and moves the hand on his own cheek again, head tilting to the feel.* I could only dream of belonging to something so innocent and beautiful. *eyes open now in a dreamy haze as he speaks to Duo, a soft -smile- at his lips.*

Duo: *eyes widen gradually, staring at the man before him and leaning back so far that he is practically off of Heero's lap* H-Hee-*cough*-ro?  Are you all right?

Zechs: *backs off his new finding slowly, feeling the discomfort of the other individual*                   -...Baka...Not acting quite himself, is he, Shinigami?...-

Heero: *blinks slowly a few times, looking lost in his dream state then lets his eyes drift back to the burnt kindle.*

Duo: Heero...*strokes his cheek, trying to get his attention* What do you mean?  Are you okay?  Maybe you need some more rest.  Come on, I'll-

Zechs: ~All right, Perfect Soldier.  Act normal...but tempting...Bring Shinigami to you...~

-...While I try to figure out what this thing is in your head...-

Heero: *parts his lips finally to speak.* I feel fine, Duo. *slowly looks at him again, his eyes clear and just watches him like he did when they were separated at the restaurant.*

Duo: Are you sure? *returns his hand on his shoulder slowly* You were acting really weird...and...you weren't listening to me.

Heero: *shifts under him.* Of course I was listening. You told me last night that you killed them, but that doesn't change you from my perspective. You don't need to apologize to me or regret your actions. You had a reason to and I understand that.

Zechs: *starts pressing back in again*

Duo: ...Really, Heero?

Heero: *nods slowly.* Yes, I enjoy being with you no less.

Duo: *smiles, relaxing slowly* Thank you, Heero...

Heero: And I... trust you, Duo. I wish you would tell me about what happened and why.

Duo: What...happened...*looks down heavily but unconsciously scooting closer in his lap as he feels chill run down his spine*

Heero: *holds him delicately and lifts a hand to brush back strands of hair from Duo's face.* ... And... when both of us were captured, I remember nothing but pain and the poison they had injected in me... but then you were there.

Duo: Mother...told me...to never...To never use.... You...You know how you can make things move and stuff, 'ero...?

Heero: Hai, Duo, I have telekinetic…power.

Duo: My...Mom and Dad had something like that, 'ero...

Heero: ... So I assumed. What talents that you know of?

Duo: For...me?

Heero: *nods again*

Duo: *slowly lowers his head upon Heero's shoulder, tilted away from him and staring out across the forest floor and whispers* Death...

Heero: ... All the powers can bring death, Duo...

Duo: No, Heero... *begins shuddering, taking in a large breath* No...

Heero: *puts a hand into Duo's hair and strokes the cascade of honey to comfort him, concerned eyes never leaving the form.*

Duo: *hands circle around Heero in a desperate hug, hoping the deadly chill will leave him* I can...kill...by just thinking about it...I see things...

Heero: *slowly tucks the blanket around him but continues the petting of his long locks, just silent and waiting.*

Duo: I...I can hold their lives in my very hand, Heero...All I have to-to do is squeeze and ...and they start falling...Always fall...

Heero: You have no control of it..?

Duo: *sobs softly* Very little...But I call it forth...it's my fault in the end... Heero...I wish I was as strong as you...

Heero: *runs a light finger tip over Duo's cheek as he runs his hand through his hair.* ...I don't...

Duo: Why?  Why, 'ero?

Heero: *watches his working hand in silence for a moment then sighs softly.* Then I wouldn't have anyone to protect.

Duo: *lifts his head slowly* Protect...me...?

Heero: Hai. *doesn't look at him, just watching his hand contently.* Since my time in the woods began I have had to relations no anyone, never getting close to anything. I never protected anyone, especially protecting them from me. And I never protected myself. Yes, I... worked for food, but I always ask myself why. Why I go on, why I work to fuel myself if I have nothing to live for. If I have no one…

Duo: *eyes soften slowly, tears slowly disappearing* You...don't have to say anymore, Heero.

Heero: *swallows lightly with a small gulp and shyly lifts his gaze to look at Duo.*

Duo: I understand...I...I guess.

Heero: Iie, it's all right. No one has ever understood.

Duo: Am I your excuse?

Heero: M-my excuse?

Duo: To keep on living?

Heero: *gulps again slowly and works his jaw for a few moments then slowly opens his mouth to reply but falters.*

Duo: I am...

Heero: *diverts his eyes back to his now still hand and nods cautiously.*

Zechs: -...There's the key...- *concentrates harder and presses against the 'switch'*

Duo: Is that what you are trying to say?  You'll protect me so you can live longer?  *smiles faintly* What kind of twisted logic is that, 'ero?

Heero: *shivers lightly.* No... I'm protecting you so that you will live longer. *looks like he's not finished but stops anyway with another falter and suddenly his lips and skin tone tint a blue-ish hue with his eyes closing as his breath comes out of the parted lips as a stream of escaping steam from his suddenly cold body.*

Duo: 'eer-Heero?

Heero: *shudders, the hand in Duo's hair seeming to cause some of the strands around the cold flesh to freeze as if it were wet. Trembles before his skin flushes again and pulls the hand away, eyes opening wide and gasping a deep breath.*

Duo: My, God, what's wrong with you? Heero! *shakes him, as if afraid he's dying* No! Don't die!

Heero: *pants and heaves, hunching slightly then goes to lay back tiredly to rest, eyes slipping closed again.*

Duo: No! Heero! Don't go! *doesn't even hesitate and starts using his healing power, hair bursting with the wind at the sudden, desperate need of energy*

Zechs: *relaxes slowly, panting lightly against the tree* 

-...Finally...-

Heero: *stays immobile, his body feel as though it's freezing from the inside out then feels a gush of warmth through his body and opens his eyes again with a groan at the pleasurable waves of heat to right his chilled form.*

Duo: *grips onto Heero with all his strength, face buried into his chest, as he squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating on healing his protector*

Heero: *lays there, staring up at the enveloping trees around them then body tenses. Closes his eyes again then opens them with a deep breath to break the freeze over his lungs. Lifts a hand and puts it on Duo's head slowly.* Life...

Duo: *eyes snap open and lifts his head up quickly, staring at him*'

Heero: *exhales softly.* Your powers gave me life, Duo. I... Thank you...

Duo: I...gave you life...? *eyes slowly begin to soften again* You're welcome...Heero.

Heero: ... *pauses for a moment, before continuing his interrupted thought* Y-you want me to protect you then?

Duo: Silly.  As if I could stop you!

Heero: *cheeks flush lightly and looks over at the trees then down at the ground bashfully.* You.. didn't have.. to...

Duo: *lifts up on his arms slowly, smiling* You didn't want me to?

Heero: *instinctively grips at Duo's body, holding his sides, but relaxes his hold again.* I haven't done much for you...

Duo: Just saved my life. *eyes roll sarcastically*

Heero: That doesn't happen often?

Duo: Of course not!

Heero: ... Oh... *lays back in the grass, more relaxed and shivers slightly with a sigh.*

Duo: You look cold.  I'll start a fire for you. *starts getting up*

Heero: *watches him with an intense gaze then just lays there when he's standing.* You're warm.

Zechs: *takes a deep breath and enters again, searching*

Duo: *winks* That's because I'm very hot. *turns around and goes to the rubble of the fire* Want something to eat?

Heero: *puts a hand behind his head after running through his hair. Settles back again and looks at the tree canopy.* No, I don't eat very much.

Duo: No wonder you're skin and bones. *trying to get the fire started.*

Heero: Opposing your baby fat and feminine curves? *smirking now.*

Duo: *gasps, looking at him, fake insult marked on his face* I _do not_ have baby fat!  It's all muscle! Besides, you like my feminine curves.  You proved THAT the first day we met. *sniff*

Heero: ... Possibly. You leave my skin and bones— which happens to be all muscle, opposed to your…baby fat— and I'll leave your feminine curves alone.

Duo: *eyes flicker towards him again* Aw, you still wish I was a woman, don't you?

Heero: ... Possibly. But then again you might not be here now if you were a woman, unless I liked you a lot... *smirking as he views the birds perched in the trees then looks down at Duo.*

Duo: *stops trying to get the fire going and looks over* So, Heero, are you saying you prefer boys more then women?

Heero: I don't really know. I can't really explain myself... Too stupid, you know. Feeble minded.

Duo: Ah, trying to dodge the subject at hand, ne?

Heero: No, just telling you, if you haven't noticed. *shifts and puts his other hand behind his head.* Doesn't look like you're well with the fire, Duo. *looks at him again.*

Duo: *meets his eyes and grunts, a faint blush beginning to come*

Heero: *smirks slowly.* I thought you said you were hot.

Duo: *blush deepens looking at the sticks he was rubbing together* Yeah...well...I...*trying to think of some witty comment*

Heero: *smirk broadens.* You have a nice mouth, but I guess you're hands aren't as talented.

Duo: *puts up a hand to hide his burning cheek from Heero* Yeah, well, I'm sure I would if I knew how!

Zechs: *brings up the memory of the Duo's first kiss with Heero and smirks to himself*   
-...Ah...I see...-

Heero: *leans up on his elbows then up into a sit and pulls a knee up to his chest, hanging an arm around it. Watches Duo closely then sets his chin down on his lifted knee.* Try again.

Duo: *lowers his hand again, head lowering in bashfulness and takes the stick, twisting it against the wood*

-...He's...starting to get that look again...-

Heero: *just watches him silently then blinks slowly and looks at the sticks in Duo's hands, observing his handy work. Grins faintly and lets his eyelids fall slightly with a slow exhale.*

Duo: -...I...I wonder what it looks like if I look now...- *bites his bottom lip, keeping his eyes forcibly down*

Heero: *looks back up at Duo's young face and lifts his arm from around his leg and puts his hand into his hair, gripping and tugging lightly for no reason. Shifts and dazed eyes never leave Duo's face for any reason now.*

Duo: *feels his cheeks begin to burn hotly now, shifting uneasily as he tries to at least light a spark from his stick*

-...Oh, God...Stop blushing, idiot!...-

Heero: ... Just relax and use both hands sufficiently. Rub the stick between them and blow lightly when smoke rises from the kindle... *still not even paying attention to the hands. Looks over Duo's rosy cheeks and -smiles- faintly at the lovely compliment to his milky skin.*

Duo: A-Al-All right...*leans down to get closer to the wood*

-...Idiot!  I'm stuttering like the village idiot!...-

*purses his lips, ready to blow lightly when any smoke appears*

Heero: *follows his head's movements then relaxes again and waits patiently, seeming lost in his own mind.*

Duo: -...I...I feel so hot...Oh God...-

*closes his eyes tightly, hands dropping from the sticks* Ano, Heero...I can't do it...

-...when you are watching me like that...-

Its too hard.

-...especially when your stare is lighting up my whole body...-

Are you still cold...?

-...'cause I'm certainly not...-

Heero: *sits silently for a few moments before replying, voice soft and just above a whisper.* I think I'm fine now, Duo.

Duo: -...DONT LOOK, DONT LOOK, DONT LOOK...-

*slowly rises his eyes, looking over his crouched position on the ground, staring at the hard, yet certainly enough, muscle of his arms.  Ignores the urge to raise a hand and press against his abdomen where he certainly feels butterflies dancing inside of him.  Bites his bottom lip again, looking up at Heero and meeting that intense, hazed stare, body and mind freezing over.  Leans heavily on his hands and knees, suddenly going stark still as if being caught doing something horrible, eyes growing wide*

-...'ero...?-

Zechs: *smiles and finds the switch*

-...Now what will this do, Heero?...-

*presses hard against his vulnerable mind*

Heero: *just sits there, silently watching with his pupils dilated to see around them easily, but completely focused on Duo. Eyelids suddenly flutter as a wave of heat rushes over his once cold body that had returned to normal temperature, but now is over heated. Parts his lips lightly in a silent pant.*

Duo: ...'ero...? *slowly sits back on his haunches, dust startling up from the ground, as if trying to get away from that incredible amount of heat beaming off his friend's body and eyes that start to warm his own body and groin*

Heero: *snaps out of the daze just slightly, eyes narrowed lightly at Duo's smooth voice. Tilts his head slowly and lifts his chin from his knee, tugging at his hair again.*

Duo: A...Are you okay...? *bites his bottom lip again*

Heero: ... Fine. *hides the pants, closing his mouth again so he breathes heavily through his nose.*

Duo: Y…You don't look...

Heero: Just hot. *shifts and fluidly gets into a crouch, elbows resting on his knees, light sweat beginning to show on his bare skin.*

Duo: Extremely hot...*eyes wander all over him, eyes milking him in*

Heero: *smirks faintly and nods lightly.* Hai. *slowly puts a hand down into the grass and dirt to hold himself as he leans forward slightly to balance his weight out more instead of on his feet.*

Duo: *cheeks begin to flush, making his own heat apparent as he tips forward onto his hands, eyes hazy* I...feel...rather hot myself...I...

Heero: *licks his lips and allows silent pants to escape as he watches Duo intently.*

Zechs: *pants heavily himself, gripping the tree as he fights the last block*

Duo: Heero...You're...making my...

Heero: *makes a soft noise and leans more to hear the trailing words with hazy-dazed eyes.*

Duo: Hot...*leans forward until he's on his hands and knees, mouth nearly a breath away* body...hot...again...I...*feels his heart nearly break through his chest, body seeming on fire as he closes in the minimal space between them to brush his lips over his protector's*

Zechs: *gasps loudly as he finally breaks all the locks and eyes snap open*

Heero: *eyes slip closed slowly then snap open again, grabbing Duo around the chest and twists so Duo lays beneath him, seeing light from the corner of his eye, and covers Duo as the kindle suddenly bursts with flames and some of the already used wood goes snapping out of place beneath the flames.*

Duo: *gasps loudly, against Heero's body, heart beating even harder then before and the musky smell filling all his senses.  Feels incredibly dizzy all of a sudden, looking up at Heero as best as he can*

Heero: *pain surges through his back as the kindling hits him in random places then exhales, eyes opening and looking around them quickly then down at Duo.* Duo?

Duo: *stares hazily up at him, oblivious to the world around them with Heero on top of him*...Mmm...?

Heero: *lifts up, so not to squish him like before and shifts slowly, a very faint and distant looking scar on his chest.* Are you all right?

Duo: I'm all right...why...?

Heero: *leans on one hand and lifts the other to reach over his shoulder. Reaches for something then pulls his hand back down and looks at some wood with blood at the tip. Tosses it away and looks back at the content burning fire.*

Duo: *suddenly blinks out of his day dream and jerks up on his elbows, looking at the fire* ...Heero...I...That... Y...Your back...?

Heero: I'm all right, Duo. *cautiously gets up and stands over the younger teen, looking around them with narrowed eyes. Turns slowly in the direction of Zechs and looks about, bruised and lightly bleeding back to Duo now as he starts walking to scout.*

Duo: W-Wait! *scrambles up* Your back! Let me heal you!

Zechs: *holds his breath desperately, praying to flee at that time*

Heero: *tilts his head slightly to see around some trees from a distance, still walking slowly and feet silent.* (mumbled) I'm fine. *puts a hand on one tree and inhales deeply, looking into the dark forest.*

Zechs: *lets out the air he was desperately holding, intertwining with fear of being caught*

Heero: *eyes narrow more and silently steps back, looking at Duo to keep him quiet, and then walks around one of the trees and up to another, avoiding snapping twigs or crushing leaves. Stands there, staring at the tree in front of him then slowly begins to slip around it with his hands out and ready. Suddenly clamps a hand over Zech's mouth, the other grabbing him and pulls him out of hiding. Swiftly presses him to a tree (back against it) and lays his arm securely over Zechs' chest to keep him captive while the other hand slips from his mouth and to his throat. Face comes close to the blonde's with his eyes narrowed and glaring dangerously.*

Zechs: *gasps, staring at him with wide, blue eyes and hands curl around Heero's to save himself from a crushing grip on his lungs* No...

~...Master!!...~

Heero: *growls.* Who are you?

Trieze: ~…Zechs? What's wrong, my son?…~

Zechs: *rasp* N-no one...

~...I've been caught, my Master...Please help me...~

Heero: *glare intensifies and begins to tremble helplessly and Zechs' throat begins to get cold and moist.*

Trieze: ~…Relax, Zechs... Relax...~

Heero: *fist clenches tightly where Zechs' throat should be, frost forming over the fist. Looks around quickly for the stranger who seems to have disappeared without a trace, and then looks back down at his hand.*

Duo: ....Heero!!  Heero, where are you!! *leaves the warm fire and searches through the woods for Heero, suddenly very frightened at being left alone*

Heero: *eyes snap up to his surroundings and runs toward the voice quickly, his hand returning to warm flesh, angered at himself for leaving Duo alone. Jumps sideways and out in front of Duo.*

Duo: *squeaks, startled out of his mind when Heero jumps up out of no where, and leaps back*

Heero: *looks around them for good measure then approaches him.* Duo, we must leave right now.

Duo: W-Why?

Heero: Someone knows we're here. *stops in front of him and looks around again, completely tense and cautious.* Now. Come on. *takes Duo's hand and leads him back toward the camp to gather their things.*


	6. Six

----------

-Somewhere.-

----------

Trieze: *sits on a large, red silky bed, robes off and in casual sleep clothes. Holds Zechs in his arms, due to the teleport to safety. Stroking Zechs' hair.*

Zechs:...I'm sorry, my Master...*rubs his throat, eyes closed*

Trieze: Hush, Zechs. *brushes bangs from his apprentice's face then gently begins to strip him to put him comfortably into the bed as a bowl and some bottles float over the table, a spoon mixing the substances in the bowl.*

Zechs: *helps him mutely by lifting limbs and shifting his hips appropriately, eyes a little heavy after fiddling with the Perfect Soldier's mind*...He loves him...

Trieze: *stays silent then folds the clothes and sets them in drawers that open themselves. Sits back down on the bed beside the younger man and waits as the bowl floats to him then reaches and lifts Zechs' head gently to meet the bowl's rim.* Drink.

Zechs: *does immediately, eyes slipping closed with a hand on his Master's*

Trieze: *watches him, tilting the bowl. Watches the liquid substance slip into Zechs' lips to soothe his throat and calm him. Silently enters his apprentice's mind easily and sorts through his recent memories. Waits until the contents of the bowl are gone and pulls the bowl away slowly, setting it back on the table with his powers. Smoothes Zechs' hair back and continues to view the memories.*

Zechs: *looks up at him with heavy eyelids before letting his eyes slip close, head tilting towards his Master's hands*

Trieze: *watches Zechs and runs his fingertips over the young man's jaw, slowly and lightly as he thinks for a moment.* I see the love the Perfect Soldier has for his master, Shinigami. It makes so much sense, but so little at the same time. This is a love that is forbidden as the powers are... but we can use that love to our advantage...

Zechs: *opens his eyes slowly* Yes, my Master?  How...?

Trieze: Shinigami is weak and vulnerable without his servant beside him. And the Perfect Soldier will sacrifice himself for his master. If we distract the Perfect Soldier long enough to capture Shinigami, without fighting the soldier, we can then lure the servant to his master without having to worry about a fight. I will have Shinigami and you will then have The Perfect Soldier, my Zechs.

Zechs: *smiles faintly up at him and nods* Hai, thank you, my Lord.  I will fetch him for you now-

Trieze: *runs his knuckle over Zechs' chin.* No, you will rest now. You have done well, Zechs. *leans down and places a kiss on his apprentice's lips before straightening.* Sleep.

Zechs: *smiles more lightly and nods* Hai, my Master.  *lets his eyes slip close*

----------

-Outside Village.-

----------

Heero: *walks quickly down the road, silent in his thoughts, holding his pack in a hand by the strap and trying to walk regular for Duo.*

Duo: *grips his hands in front of him, in his own thoughts as well, and keeps sneaking glances at his antsy companion.  Sighs heavily, kicking at the dirt idly before looking upwards at the clear sky* Its nice today, 'ero.

Heero: .. Hnn... *walks a bit faster then slows again and looks over at Duo before calming down slightly.* Do you want to stay in the village or in the forest tonight?

Duo: Would the village be all right?

Heero: As long as you don't go running off with out me.

Duo: But why?  Nothing will happen, 'er-

Heero: No. I told you I didn't want you out of my sight.

Duo: Not even in pure daylight!?

Heero: ... Iie.

Duo: *starts pouting but says no more, arms crossing*

Heero: *looks ahead again, taking deep breaths and keeps glancing over. After a while.* Stop that.

Duo: Stop what? *pouting, looking straight ahead*

Heero: *continues glancing at him.* That..

Duo: What? *eyes flicker over to him before going straight again*

Heero: *huffs and hn's for a while then smirks slowly, knowing how to get the pout off of his face. Continues walking, slow at Duo's side then looks over at him before leaning in.* Stop it. *kisses him full on the lips before pulling away again and walking faster.*

Duo: *blinks at air, lips a little puckered, and frozen in place.  Blinks a few more times, a blush beginning to grow on his cheeks and his long hair gently brushing it as if laughing at him*

Heero: *keeps looking forward as he walks into the village then looks back at Duo with a smirk.* Come on.

Duo: *blinks one more at space before breaking into a small, dazzling and dreamy grin.  Lowers his head to hide it and his blush, rushing to keep up*

Heero: *suddenly disappears in the village crowd.*

Duo: *looks around for Heero, confusion marking his beautiful features with his hair melting over his shoulders*...Heero!? *dodges a few Market people, running forward before jerking to a stop to look around him* Heero!?  *steps back away from beggars, looking past them and over the heads of peasants and sellers to find his protector*

Heero: *crouches on a building top, watching the longhaired youth look for him. Smirks in his amusement but also keeps a watchful eye out to guard Duo and hide himself.*

Duo: Blast it! *shoves off the beggars hands, searching for anything they can use* No, Iie, no money, no food.  *runs away quickly as they continue to pry and searches the crowds*

-...I hate big places...-

Heero: *trots across the building's roof then slides off and lands in the streets, retreating into a motel doorway in the shadows.*

Duo: *squeaks and dodges the fire that leaps out of a man's mouth and looks dizzily at him before being dragged off by the rush of the crowd* Heero!  Where the hell are you!?

Heero: *suddenly pops up and grabs him around the waist, running through the crowds back to the motel.* You get angry when I said I don't want you out of my sight and then you get angry when I leave yours?

Duo: *gasps, and doesn't say anything for a minute when they reach safety before whirling around and beats him weakly on his chest* How dare you!  Don't ever do that again!  You scared the living daylights out of me!

Heero: *smirking at him then grabs Duo's wrists.* Oh?

Duo: *looks up at him heatedly, cheeks a little flushed from worry* Yeah.  I...I was worried!

Heero: Is it a deal then? I don't leave your sight if you don't leave mine.

Duo: But what if I have to go to the bathroom?  *grins cheekily*

Heero: Well, I suppose I'll have to escort you there. *walks to the inn keeper with Duo still holding his hand and with one arm around his waist. Gets a key and starts up the stairs.*

Duo: *blushes slightly* You wouldn't watch would you?

Heero: ... I don't know. *unlocks their room door and enters it, tossing the pack on the table and Duo on the bed.*

Duo: *squeaks, bed doing the same as he lands on it and laughs softly, hair splayed out messily*

Heero: *grins faintly and looks around the small room then walks to the bathroom after kicking his boots off and turns his back to the mirrors, looking over his shoulder at his back. Shuts the door before Duo starts to fret over him.*

Duo: Hey, now!  You're out of my sight!  Come back out here!

Heero: ...Iie. *shifting in the bathroom, cabinets opening.*

Duo: Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrroooooooooo!

Heero: ... You want to see me naked?

Duo: *cheeks begin to burn at the thought of Heero naked.  Doesn't reply immediately*.........Okay.

Heero: *silence a moment then opens the door slowly, facing the mirrors now and looking at Duo through the reflection of the mirrors, truly naked with a lightly questioning gaze.*

Duo: *rolls over on the sound of the creaking of the door and looks up, his grin slowly fading as he realizes he was actually serious.  Blinks slightly, licking his bottom lip as his mouth suddenly goes dry and gulps, staring at the nude form before him.  Cheeks gradually begin to get redder and redder, eyes having a faint twinkle of embarrassment, surprise, and obvious attraction.  Finds his eyes looking him over at all the hard muscle and tan skin, mouth feeling like sand and a moan nearly at his throat.  Slowly covers it, trying to look casual while he actually looks like a sullen drunk after too many drinks of Heero Yuy* (squeaky high) You-*coughs to clear his throat or at least make it sound natural*-You can get some c-c-c-clothes on.

-...Nice, Duo...-

Heero: *lifts an eyebrow slowly then grabs a towel and walks to the bathtub.* I'm going to bathe, did you want to join me in that too?

Duo: *squeaks, shakes his head quickly, and buries his head in the bed*

Heero: *grins and uncaps the pipe to let the already heated water from tanks on the upper floors to drain into the tub. Waits then climbs into the tub after capping the pipe and hanging his towel aside. Sits in the water and reaches for a smaller mirror and holds it above his shoulder, looking back at it to check out a little scrape while watching Duo on the bed also.*

Duo: *peeks up from the bed and no longer seeing Heero, automatically assumes that he can't see him as well.  Lets out a long helded breath, flopping over onto his back to feel his hot cheeks.  Closes his eyes and just imagines Heero's beautiful body, a small moan escaping his lips at such a sight.  Cheeks just begin to lighten again and drops his hands to abdomen to press against the mix feelings bubbling there*

Heero: *sets the mirror aside and looks at Duo briefly before getting the soap and lathers some up, washing his back as best he can and holding in light winces. Sinks into the water slowly then lays back and sinks more, kicking his feet up so his knees are revealed, hanging over the sides of the tub so he can sink his head under the warm water. Pauses before doing so.* Don't go anywhere, Duo. *sinks.*

Duo: *only grunts in reply, dreaming of a naked Heero with that beautiful, intense, and heated stare*

Heero: *stretches in the water, hearing his cracking joints, and lets an air bubble escape his lips before just relaxing. Stays under as long as he can then slowly surfaces with his hair matted down, covering his eyes. Reaches for the soap again and stands slowly, washing every inch of his body thoroughly with the soap.*

Duo: ...ero...?  What are you doing?  *smiles faintly*

Heero: ... Washing my body... *glances up through his hair then scrubs any trace of dirt from his chest.*

Duo: Mmm, how? *puts his hands behind his head*

Heero: ... With my hands... and soap..? *runs the soap bar over his shoulder then cleans one arm.*

Duo: *giggles* No, silly.  What are you cleaning?  Your leg, your chest, your arm?

Heero: Hn? Oh... My arm at the moment. *gets it soapy then runs his hands down over his chest and to his stomach.* Going to my stomach.

Duo: *smiles dreamily, imagining it all*

Heero: *washes his hard stomach and rubs it like he's just had a good meal. Glances up at Duo then trails his hands down further.* Cleaning... *pauses and decides it's best not to mention.*

Duo: Going lower, Heero?  *eyes slip open*

Heero: ... Hai. Lower...

Duo: *bites his fist, just imagining it making him groan*

Heero: *cleans himself slow. Hands working between his legs and over his tight thighs. Looks up at the form on the bed slowly and watches him tensely.*

Duo: *releases his fist slowly, features relaxing and starts trailing one hand, the other following, down his slim form.  Bends his knees, bringing them up and gently touches his clothed thighs and hips curiously, as if the hands were Heero, but too shy to go any farther or touch anywhere more private*

Heero: *blinks at Duo's hands actions. Watches him a long moment then tenses his legs to keep from the build up of feelings between them. Swallows thickly and removes his hands from his groin region quickly.*

Duo: *does the same a moment later, panting quietly and covers a hand over his mouth to stifle anything that might escape*

Heero: *runs a hand through his damp hair then picks up the pitcher beside the tub and fills it with water. Lifts it over his head then dumps it out over his head and body to rinse himself clean. Unplugs the tub so the water will drain into another pipe. Watches the water drain then shakes his head, the water from his hair flying all over and lightening the weight of his hair. Grabs the towel and wraps it around his waist, stepping out of the tub and walking into the main room again, looking at Duo silently.*

Duo: *cheeks begin to flush as if he was found out who he was imagining and turns his back to him, curling up* I'm going to bed...okay, 'ero?

Heero: *swallows and slowly climbs onto the bed behind him and lays down slowly on his back then rolls and curls up to his back.* Hai.

Duo: *smiles faintly, hand stretching across his own hip for Heero's*

Heero: *shifts and moves closer, hands sliding over Duo's waist to wrap around protectively.* Good night, Duo.

Duo: Night, 'ero.

----------

-Middle of the Night.-

----------

Voice: (deep and mysterious) Shinigami........... Shinigami...

Duo: *stirs against the pillows, gripping onto them tightly before stills again, body loosening*

Voice: My Shinigami... Be released from your warrior's hold and come to me... Shinigami...

Duo: *eyes slip open half way, looking flat and dreary.  Runs his fingertips across the silken end of a pillow, closing his eyes a second before peeking them open again*...Where...?

Voice: Into the forest, my little one. Come into the forest to claim your fate...

Duo: ...My fate...?  *slowly begins to sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Hands fold automatically in his lap*

Heero: *arms slip from their hold around Duo's body and sighs heavily into the pillows. Curls up in his towel, deeply sleeping.*

Voice: Yes... Such a glorious fate... Come to me, Shinigami...

Duo: *stands slowly, bare foot, and walks mutely to the door, eyes drooping heavily and strands of chestnut curling behind him*

Voice: That's it... Follow me to the forest...

Duo: *hand curls around the door knob and twists it open, stepping out into the much cooler hallway and leaving the door wide open.  Floats down the hall, blinking tiredly in his walking trance and walks down the stairs of the inn.  Passes the few men in the bar without a second glance, exiting the quiet place and into the night air.  Pauses for a moment out the door, staring at the ground*

Voice: Don't hesitate, Shinigami. Come to me.

Duo: *eyes slip close and steps forward onto the street of dirt.  Walks hazily, slowly to the forest, and stumbles sometimes*...Who...?

Voice: You will know, all in time.

Duo: *stops at the edge of the village, panting lightly, before pushing himself off the building and towards the dark trees*

Voice: There... In the trees. My servant awaits you to bring you to me, Shinigami. You will soon be here with me...

Zechs: *steps out slowly from the darkness of the trees, white hair softly guiding on the wind like Duo's, only his glowing like a swan catching the moonlight rays.  Slowly holds out his hand to take Duo's*

Duo: *smiles dreamily, a little tiredly, and lifts a fragile hand, fingertips brushing into Zechs's*

----------

- Somewhere. -

----------

Trieze: *watches Zechs lay Duo on bed of black and blue silk with black curtains falling around the large four post bed. Looks back at some women in the room and then back down at the sleeping form.* Clean him up and ready him. In a few days we will call his desperate, Perfect Soldier to us. *smirks lightly and places an arm around Zechs' waist, turning to leave while the women gush to the bed.*

-----

Duo: *lays a little bit on his side of the blue and black silk bed, hair of chestnut spreading themselves across the pillows where his head tilted to the side lies on the bed.  On the crown of his hair lay black silvery beads sparkled along the top and in the silky strands beyond.  Bare arms and hands lie on either side of his now long black garment, a dress in fact with a long train, with no sleeves.  Around the neck is crumpled fabric like a very lose turtleneck over his chest with the same beads in his hair embroidering his gown.  Feet are only occupied by thin black slippers, dainty feet and legs peeking out from the black fabric*

Trieze: *smiles at the work.* Wonderful. Now, wake him up, Zechs.

Zechs: Hai, my Master.  *stands up from kneeling by his teacher and moves to the bed.  Leans down slowly and gently, with the tip of his middle finger, touches the middle of Duo's forehead and guides the digit along his eyebrow and temple, to his high cheek bone.*

Duo: *stirs immediately in response, lips parting and eyes fluttering open, seeing nothing but the candle near them on the bed table*

Trieze: Good evening, Shinigami. I hope your rest was enjoyable.

Zechs: *straightens when Duo jerks up, startled, with wide violet eyes*

Duo: Nani!?  Who are you?

Trieze: *walks closer to the bed with a dark smile.* I am your new master.

Duo: What?!  I'm no slave!!  What have you done with Heero!?

Trieze: *looks at his apprentice.* "Heero"?

Zechs: Perfect Soldier, my Lord.

Treize: Ahh… The soldier. Your soldier is still safe in the outside world, Shinigami. No need to fret about him.

Duo: …Why do you call me Shinigami?

Trieze: You are Shinigami, you have the ultimate power.

Duo: *eyes widen* W-What power? *scrambles further away from the two men*

Trieze: I am Trieze Kushrenada and this is Zechs Merquise, my apprentice. I am a master of the mind. Don't think you can hide anything from me, Shinigami.

Duo: I-I dont know what you're talking about.  I have no powers, I swear it.

Zechs: Stop lying.  My Master can see through all that.

Trieze: Yes. *strokes Zechs' platinum hair like he's a pet.* Rest, Shinigami, you will need all your strength these next few days.

Duo: What do you mean?  What do you want from me?

Trieze: *smiles coldly and lifts a hand.* Rest. *watches Duo's form fall back onto the bed in an immediate sleep.* He's seems like a lively one. Come, Zechs.

Zechs: *helps his Master stand with a gentle hand* (quiet) He reminds me of a female, my Master.  Have you held him, you shall know what I mean...

Trieze: *smiles fondly at Zechs.* I need not know what he feels like when my damned life is blessed with you, my Zechs.

Zechs: *smiles kindly at his Master, slowly taking his hand* I feel the same way, my Lord.

Trieze: To bed.


	7. Seven

----------

Heero: *wakes with a jerk and looks around the ceiling slowly before sitting up quickly and looking over to where Duo should be. Gets out of the bed and ventures to the bathroom, looking in. Eyes narrow and pulls off his towel and tugs his leggings on along with his boots, getting used to his bare torso because of Duo borrowing his shirts. Leaves the motel room and goes down the stairs, wandering into the dark streets to search for the long haired boy.*

-----

Heero: *slips the strap of his pack onto his torso. Walks down the street, unsuccessful from searching for his companion. Enters a dark shop and grabs a few items from the shelves, purchasing them.* Have you seen a young man walk by here— he has long hair and...?

Man: Long chestnut hair? Yeah, he went strolling by.

Heero: Alone?

Man: Yeah.

Heero: Which way?

Man: Headed off into the woods. I wouldn't want to be out there at this time of night.

-----

Heero: *sits on a log, silent and staring off with his hands on his knees. Shivers lightly in the dark, just staring into the trees. Snaps out of his daze again when some logs begin to burn. Glares at the flames, looking around after a moment, reaching out with his powers to find anyone— unsuccessful. Watches the flames then uses his telekinetic power to lift rocks and barrier the fire. Sighs slowly and silently. Gets up from the log and walks over to the fire, looking at it. Slowly circles it then stands away and glares angrily at the mysterious flames then stares as ice lifts from the ground and over the rocks, falling into the fire and completely freezing to become ice. Looks at the iced flames then levitates and sits in the air, placing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes.*

-Heero's Mind.-

Heero: *stands in the midst of an extremely dense forest, the trees giving no way of entering or exiting, leaving a dirt arena with boulders and sand dunes scattered over the small circle. Stares forward, knowing the place of everything. Exhales slowly and begins to sort out his powers for a check.*

- Slowly a boulder floats; telekinetic, and a dragon appears from the trees in a bright flash of yellow light; telepathy, and Heero finds himself floating from the ground; levitation. -

Heero: *views the powers that are lines before him, speaking to the winged dragon through his mind. Stops abruptly and looks over and around them as the trees are consumed by a holograph of fire, the wood not actually burning, and a ring of ice forms over the ground by the flames before lifting and creating a sheet of ice around the area, just before the trees. Watches the fire's reflection off the ice that creates beautiful patterns and light around him.*

Dragon: 'This has not happened before, Heero.'

Heero: 'Yes, I know, Wing.'

Wing: *bristles his shining red scales that chink and tap against one another like metal. Shoulders reach Heero's stomach and a long neck twist to view their surroundings, his sleek head with small, white horns protruding, feathery mane of white and black running down his neck and stopping just above his back.*

Heero: 'I don't know what's going on.'

-Voices. Heero looks around with Wing quickly to see the intruders of Heero's mind, finding no one there in the arena. Wing growls loudly in warning.-

Voice 1: Not knowing how to control your powers could one day destroy you.

Voice 2: Yes. And destroy the ones you hold dear.

Heero: Who are you? Show yourselves.

Voice 1: *appears in long white robes.* I am Chang Wufei.

Voice 2: *appears beside Wufei in long dark green robes.* I have no name, but you may call me Trowa if you must. We've come to help you, Heero Yuy.

Heero: I don't like others tapping into my mind and viewing my personal profile.

Wufei: We already know you, Heero. We've been in your past.

Heero: My past? No, everyone in my past is dead.

Trowa: We are very much alive, but also in very much danger. Not only us, but also all on this planet.

Wufei: As you know, Shinigami has been taken.

Heero: Shinigami?

Wufei: Yes, you should know by your teachings when you were younger.

Heero: No, I don't. I was only seven when I ran.

Wufei: You ran?

Trowa: Ran away from your school? *surprised with Wufei.*

Heero: Yes.

Wufei: Why would you do that? Why would you run from safety and learning to control your powers?

Heero: Safety? They were abusive there.

Trowa: *looks at Wufei when the Asian looks up at him. Looks at Heero again.* You were.. the one who destroyed the school?

Heero: Yes... I killed them all.

Wufei: Because of their abuse?

Heero: Yes.

Wufei: I knew those people, the instructors, and I know that they would never have done anything to those children.

Heero: Then, I understand, that you didn't know them very well.

Trowa: *stops Wufei before the man can object in anger. Nods slightly.* Would you be willing to tell us what happened?

Heero: Why not just go through my life memories to find out?

Trowa: You made it clear that you did not enjoy that treatment.

Heero: It would save some time.

Wufei: *sighs.* We have come to help.

Heero: By going back ten years into my life?

Wufei: Forget that. We are here, now, to talk about your present and future.

Heero: Not yet. I want you to explain yourselves and how you know me.

Trowa: *looks down at Wufei, glancing at the growling dragon, and nods slightly before looking at Heero once again.*

Wufei: I am Chang Wufei, Silver Master of Mind. And this is Trowa Barton, Emerald Mage of Power (meaning he knows just about anything you can about any power named and known).

Trowa: We have come because Shinigami has been taken by the Black Mage of Mind, Trieze Kushrenada.

Heero: Who is Shinigami?

Wufei: Shinigami is the Lord of Death and Destruction. His human name was Duo Maxwell.

Trowa: *looks at Heero's stunned expression.* Yes, you're Duo.

Heero: *glares again with a dangerous and demanding voice.* Where is he?

Wufei: We're not sure, just yet. All we know that he is in great danger if held by Trieze.

Trowa: ...We were the founders of the schools for the children with hidden powers.

Heero: I see.

Trowa: We trusted all our fellow men in training the children well. We had no idea about abuse being used to do so.

Wufei: Our apologies. But we must not think about the past. The lives on the planet are in your hands, Heero Yuy.

Heero: Why me? You are obviously more powerful than I.

Wufei: ...Yes... But Shinigami has chosen you.

Trowa: You, Heero Yuy, are his Perfect Soldier. The Legendary Warrior that has walked the Earth with no other purpose but to guard Shinigami when he revealed himself... You have answered his calling and now you have become his warrior and protector. There is no other that he -will allow- to save him...

Wufei: You are our only hope, you are his only hope.

Heero:  *thoughtful for long moments and beckons Wing back to him. Strokes his long time friend's reptilian head, avoiding the sharp prickles above the dragon's eyebrow ridges.* I will do it. Tell me how.

Trowa: I will teach you everything that I know in the arts of power and I will try to uncover any other powers that you might have hidden within.

Wufei: And I will train your mind and make is stronger.

Trowa: You are faced with a dark and bloody battle, Heero Yuy.

Wufei: If you succeed, you will be Legendary.

Heero: Train me.

---

Trowa: Milliardo Peacecraft is Trieze's apprentice and dearly loved one. He changed his name to Zechs Merquise after his family, the rich and powerful Peacecrafts abandoned him when they learned of his powers. He is the one you met in the forest, the man with the platinum hair... And he's the one who discovered your powers with fire and ice. I will train you well, Heero, but it is you who must fight against all odds and save Shinigami.

Heero: *nods sternly.*

---

Wufei: Trieze Kushrenada was once a praised White Mage of Mind, but once he could no longer train to be better and was sent out of the academy to live in the world he became outraged. He didn't think he was at his maximum power... he was hungry for more, wanting all the power in the galaxies to rule. Trieze is extremely powerful and he has found and taken Shinigami to sacrifice him to the gods for the ultimate power. If he succeeds he will be utterly impossible to defeat. We must find his location and save Shinigami.

---

Heero: *sits in silence, levitating with a ring of fire around his form, training in his mind, hard and long; possibly days on end. Mind completely set on the task of saving his beloved from being sacrificed.*

---

Wufei: You want your dragon friend put into the higher place (heaven)?

Heero: Yes, he has been a good friend to me since I was a boy, but he is growing old and tired. I wish him peace and serenity.

Wufei: As you wish, Heero.

----------

Heero:  *sits silently in a restaurant, eating a plate of food slowly and dazedly with the villagers in the restaurant chatting and laughing around him. Slowly drinks from the goblet above his plate and looks around wearily at the amused people. Closes his eyes slowly and sighs heavily.*

---

Heero: *lays in bed, in a disturbing and restless sleep. Nightmares swarm to corrupt his dreams and eat away any joy left in his isolated life. Snaps awake just before a dragon's fire consumes him in his nightmare. Breathes heavily and looks around in the motel room. Sits up and wipes his brow, going to the bathroom and rinsing his face. Looks at his reflection then closes his eyes and hangs his head.*

-----

Heero: *cleans himself in the bathroom then walks out, drying off his body, and into the main room. Starts getting dressed, slipping on black leggings embroidered with a golden dragon down one of the legs. Slips on a silky button up shirt and walks to stand in front of the bathroom to look at the mirror at himself then stops and looks at the shirt. Peels it off again and holds it in his hand, looking at it. Closes his eyes, thinking of beautiful Duo. Sighs heavily and folds the shirt, placing it in his pack then pulls out a new and clean midnight blue tunic to slip on with his black boots.*

-----

Heero: *looks around frantically, crouching on a roof top.* 'Who are you?'

Trieze's Voice: 'I am your master's capture.'

Heero: 'D.. Shinigami.'

Trieze: 'Yes, Shinigami. I have him here, he is still in one piece.'

Heero: 'I know what you want. Show me him and I will come.'

- Flashes of the amazingly dressed Duo fills Heero vision. -

Heero: 'Tell me where.'

Trieze: 'Go into the forest, my servant it awaiting your arrival.'

Heero: *runs across the building top, flipping in the air as he reaches the edge, lands in a deep crouch then dashes again and runs through the streets to find the forest. Jumps over carts and walking people, not caring who notices. Runs down the final street, seeing the trees and then slows when he enters the forest. Walks silently, looking about him from the corner's of his eyes.*

Zechs: *appears from the darkness behind the Soldier, white hair gently gliding on the wind.  Puts a hand gently on the bark, letting a twig snap under his foot as he watches him*

Heero: *looks off to the corner of his eye, stopping and standing still. Silently turns to face the man with a blank expression.*

Zechs: My name is Zechs.  You are to come with me.

Heero: Of course, Milliardo.

Zechs: *eyes darken deeply* That name is dead.

Heero: The name is fresh within my mind. Take me to him, now.

Zechs: *offers his hand stiffly, eyes narrowed upon him*

Heero: *looks at the hand slowly then up at Zechs again and lifts his own to just barely touch the pale flesh with his fingers.*


	8. Eight

----------

-Somewhere.-

----------

Heero: *stands in a dark room with a man in dark robes that glimmer with the moonlight that falls through the windows. Looks at the moonlight, confused by the remembrance of it being day just a moment ago.*

Trieze: *stands slowly from his seat and smiles at Zechs as his apprentice comes to him.* Welcome to my world, Perfect Soldier.

Zechs: *kneels before his Master, gently kissing his hand lovingly before shifting to the side*

Heero: *looks around the completely dark room, even unsure if there is a floor beneath his feet. Looks back up at Trieze slowly.* Take me to... my master.

Trieze: So soon? *stroking Zechs' hair again.* I suppose he does feel a bit lonely and unstable without his master's presence.

Heero: Take me there, now.

Trieze: Oh, Zechs, this one is no fun.

Zechs: *lets his eyes slip and lays his head against his leg, slowly opening them again* Indeed, my Master.  Must he see Shinigami?

Trieze: Consequently, yes. *plays with strands of Zechs' hair and sighs softly before the room changes.*

Heero: *looks around again, feeling a unstable and the floor feel like a pillow beneath his feet. Looks around the smaller room with barrier walls but no door. Notices the bed and glances at Trieze and Zechs before walking to the bed quickly.*

Duo: *sleeps peacefully on his back, head tilted to the side with the jewels in his hair catching the small light and showing off his pale skin.  Rests one hand on his lower abdomen and another tucked and tangled in his mass of hair that spreads itself across the bed like a second blanket.*

Heero: *can't help the softened look in his eyes. Glances at Trieze and Zechs again then crawls onto the large bed and sits on his rear, twisted slightly onto his thigh with a hand holding him up. Leans down and nuzzles the bridge of his nose to his master's jaw, running it from his chin up the length.*

Trieze: *smiles darkly and runs a knuckle over Zechs' cheek before returning his fingers into his apprentice's lovely hair.*

Zechs: *closes his eyes, literally purring*

Duo: *eyes flicker in acknowledgement to another person on the bed with him.  Eyebrows fall heavily, as if trying to bid the person, most likely a servant or the two horrible people keeping him here, away.  Slowly opens his eyes when suddenly, the lovely musky scent fills his senses and looks up startled*

Heero: *breathes in the sweet scent of perfume and just the natural softness but fiery scent of his beloved. Nuzzles Duo's hair slightly then lifts his head to look down at him with apologetic cobalt eyes.*

Duo: *gasps loudly, his free hand flying to his mouth.  Struggles his other hand free from his own hair, eyes incredibly wide, before throwing his arms around his protector and pulling him crushingly close* I knew...you would come for me.  Oh, Heero, thank you...

Heero: *runs a hand into Duo's hair as they embrace. Whispers so the enemy would not hear.* I will get you out of here, Duo... *closes his eyes.*

Duo: *pulls away from him slowly, eyes sparkling* Lets go. *takes his hand and starts crawling off the bed*

Heero: *holds his hand firmly and stays still on the bed.* No.. (swallows) Master... *runs his thumb over Duo's knuckles.*

Duo: *stares at him with wide eyes, confused out of his mind* What?

Heero: *motions to Trieze and Zechs with his eyes, never moving his head.*

Trieze: *highly amused.*

Duo: Heero...I...*still stares at him highly confused, eyes barely flickering over to the two men*

Heero: *slowly crawls closer again and slips his arms around Duo's waist, putting his head on his shoulder.* Just let me hold you for a moment.

Duo: *stays stiff for a long time, staring at the flame from the candle, as he tries to contain his emotions.  Eyes slowly slip close tightly and puts a stiff hand on his guardian's head, whispering* What have they done to you?...Heero...Where's my Heero...?

Heero: *lays immobile at the words then lifts his head and looks at the other two. Glares.* Will you leave me with my Master so I may speak to him?

Trieze: *draws back at the venom in his voice and stills his hand in Zechs' hair.* Fine, but we'll be back soon.

Heero: And do give us some privacy instead of tapping into the room and listening in.

Trieze: *smirks.* Very well... *chuckles coldly, disappearing with his servant.*

Heero: *jerks back immediately.* Duo? Are you all right? They didn't touch you, did they? *suddenly has the dangerous gleam in his eyes at the thought.*

Duo: What's going ON!?! *stands up trembling and grabs onto the banister when the room spins from moving too fast*

Heero: Shhh, calm down. *crawls to him again, on his knees.* I have come to save you, Duo...

Duo: What's all this Master crap!?!?!  Why...Why are you acting this way!?! What have they done to you!?

Heero: They haven't done anything to me... I'm… I'm supposedly your servant...

Duo: What?

Heero: ... You are...  Shinigami...  and I am your Perfect Soldier...

Duo: Stop calling me that!  I'm not Shinigami!

Heero: Everyone knows of your potential power, Duo... And I've come to believe the legend.

Duo: There's nothing to believe.  Legends aren't true.

Heero: *looks at him then falls back on the bed, putting a hand into his messy hair.*

Duo: *patters back to Heero and grabs his shirt, tugging him up* Heero, can't we go?  Can't we go back to the way we use to be?

Heero: *lays there limply, eyes drawn away from his 'master's'.* I've trained. Trained as much as I could handle over these past days, but I'm not strong enough to take on a dark mage... Especially when we're in his mind, Duo.

Duo: In...In his mind?

Heero: Hai. He's created his own world in his mind... I can feel his thoughts around us. I could fight his apprentice, Zechs... but that would fumigate him... I'm..... I'm sorry... *turns his head to the side, shamed.*

Duo: Sorry?  Why?

Heero: Because I didn't protect you before... and I doubt myself now.

Duo: You doubt yourself?  Heero, at least you can control something.  I can control nothing.  I'm weak and therefore, I doubt myself more then you ever could.  You doubt yourself?  I have faith in you.

Heero: *looks back up at him slowly.* I... I'll give my life to save yours, Duo. I will do all I can to get you out of here.

Duo: Why am I so important to you?

Heero: To me...? I...

Duo: Why'd you come and get me?  Why do you protect me?  There's something more, isn't there?

Heero: *stutters for a moment then lays back on the cushy bed and turns his head to look at the headboard.* I told you that I would protect you, but, hai, there is more...

Duo: Shinigami?

Heero: Yes, and the Perfect Soldier.

Duo: What about them?  Why do they call us this?

Heero: Because they know you have hidden powers, Duo... Amazing powers that no one has ever had before.

Duo: Every power can kill.  You said so yourself!

Heero: *sits up and grabs Duo by the wrists, pulling him down to eye level.* But not like yours. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?

Duo: *stares into his eyes, a little shocked but nods, finally believing its Heero*

Heero: I met two mages when I was searching for you. I.... went to meditate and they entered my mind. Chang Wufei, Silver Mage of Mind and Trowa Barton, Emerald Mage of Power. They told me about you being kidnapped... The man that kidnapped you is Trieze Kushrenada, Black Mage of Mind and his apprentice is Milliardo Peacecraft. *pauses a long moment and closes his eyes again.* Wufei told me about a legend of the Lord of Death, that's you...

Duo: *opens his mouth to interrupt, to object, but slowly shuts it*

Heero: *watches him another moment.* This Lord of Death is known as Shinigami. It was foretold that he would search for a body to be resurrected into and walk the Earth as a mortal human and hide as such until certain that his protector was near by... Once finding his Perfect Soldier the weakened Lord would train his hidden powers under the guard of the Soldier and heighten his strength to do as he wished on the planet. Whether for good or evil. His Perfect Soldier a loyal... servant... staying at his side...

Duo: *stares at him blankly afterwards.*

Heero: I'm that Perfect Soldier, Duo. But Trieze found you and his intentions are to sacrifice you to the gods for the ultimate power that you contain... and become a god himself. But, myself being your protector, I have come to stop him and sacrifice myself if I have to, to save you.

Duo: *jerks his hands free suddenly, still staring at him*

Heero: *leans up on his elbows.* Duo..?

Duo: So.  You're just my servant?

Heero: I-I... Hai...?

Duo: *cracks finally and pounds his fist to the bed, turning his head away* NO!

Heero: Duo... I wandered the earth with no purpose, no intentions but to kill who ever I wished, but... now I have a purpose...

Duo: No!  I said no!  *stands up, strands of his hair lashing out in the air under the quick movement* I will not have a servant protect me!

Heero: *sits up quickly and watches him.*... I have to, Duo. I'm destined to do so.

Duo: No! *eyes burn* A slave will not protect me.  I would rather fight alone before that.

Heero: *eyebrows fall lightly and stares at Duo.* Then you don't wish for my presence here... Master?

Duo: *turns his head and watches him long and hard for a few moments.  Then, silently, he lifts his hand for Heero's* I will only have a friend fight with me.  That is all.

Heero: *downcasts his eyes slowly then stands and takes the hand in his own hand that seems very cold... but hot at the same time.* Yes, Duo.

Duo: Please...look at me...*eyebrows begin to curl upwards*

Heero: *closes his eyes and lifts his head slightly then opens his eyes again and looks at him with blank cobalt eyes.* As a friend then, Duo.

Duo: Its...*eyes flicker towards the different tempered hand then back up, a large blush appearing on his cheeks* Its just you and me, remember?  The killer and the captive?  Right?

Heero: *nods stiffly then looks away again to view their surroundings.*... I don't know how we'll get out of this one.

Duo: Can...Can your friends help you?

Heero: I don't have any friends... besides you.

Duo: *blushes slightly* I meant...Wufei and Trowa...

Heero: … Not... Not at the moment. They trained me and trained me, but their bodies aren't like mine. They must rest...

Duo: What will we do?  I wanna get outta here!

Heero: Well... Hmm... *looks around again then looks at the bed and sits down, releasing Duo's hand. Sighs heavily and just sits there with lightly hooded eyes as he tries to think.*

Duo: *sits slowly next to Heero, looking over at him then smiles faintly and pushes him on the bed*

Heero: *grunts in response, looking over at him.* Duo... We...

Duo: We…? *raises an eyebrow, eyes twinkling playfully and pokes him in the ribcage* You seem tense.

Heero: It's not everyday I'm placed in an insane mind. *shifts on the bed and looks at the silk sheets and blankets before moving to get up with a thick swallow.* I don't.. think..

Duo: *lays down beside him, putting his head forcefully on his shoulder* You're tired.

Heero: Hai... I am, but—

Duo: They'll leave us alone for a while.  Trust me...I've been here for a week and I've done nothing but been conked out from the white haired one.

Heero: *looks at him for a moment then shifts again and nods slightly, letting his head fall back into the lovely bed, eyelids fluttering closed.* All right...

Duo: *rests right beside him, listening to his deep breathing and slowing of his heart as he begins to rest.  Frowns slightly, to himself, and tilts his head upwards a bit to look at Heero, wondering of their true destiny…to be a master to the servant, or a friend to the lover*


	9. Nine

- - - - -

Duo: *rests, half aware of his environment, as he drinks in the musky smell around him.  Feels a sudden weight on the bed and slips his hazy lilac eyes open*

Trieze: *stands off in one corner of the small room and suddenly a few women appear by one wall, all lined up.*

Zechs: *touching Heero's forehead and gently drawing around and downwards to his high cheek bone before crawling away quietly*

Duo: *stares lazily at them for a minute, not exactly comprehending and curls up to Heero closer, eyes closing again*

Heero: *eyes snap open then fall lightly before he tilts his head to crack his neck lightly. Blinks slowly and looks down at Duo then eyes lift to look at the silent and still women, Trieze and then finally rest upon the moving Zechs. Eyes narrow.*

Trieze: Good morrow, Perfect Soldier.

Heero: *shifts and gently slips his arm from beneath Duo as he sits up and bends a knee as he watches the nearest person, Zechs, as if he were a threat.*

Duo: Mmm...Tell me them to go away...*terribly missing the musky scent and reaches for Heero*

Zechs: *suddenly snatches Duo's hand and tugs him easily off the bed with the flick of his wrist, drawing him close*

Duo: *sways, confused, and tries to collect his bearings*

Heero: *growls loudly, glaring daggers at Zechs. Breathes heavily.* Unhand him or—

Trieze: Calm down, Soldier. Nothing to get worked up about... We're just here to freshen you up. Ladies...

Duo: *starts fighting weakly against Zechs when suddenly the mage's finger gently touches his forehead and relaxes completely, leaning against his enemy* Mmm...

Heero: *growls again and threatens to attack the platinum blonde before noticing the women move toward him. Shifts his attention to them and shifts back on the bed away from them.*

Trieze: They're no threat. Relax, soldier. *watches the tense boy then lightly enters his mind and caresses his inner thoughts.*

Heero: *relaxes slightly then tenses again and shakes his head to rid the invading thing and lifts a hand to stop the women from following him. Glares when they don't and trembles lightly, trying his newly discovered technique of freezing. Watches the women completely freeze over in ice before they reach the bed and then uses his telekinetics to knock the frozen figures back and make them shatter on the wall.*

Duo: *looks over lazily and giggles as if drunk.  Sways in Zechs's arms, reaching for the ice*

Zechs: *eyes narrow at Heero and glances at his Master*

Trieze: Hmm... And I thought I knew the powers of the Perfect Soldier... *glances at Zechs and Shinigami before looking at Heero again.*

Heero: *slips off the bed and begins to stalk toward them with a dangerous glare as the ice melts and leak across the floor, wrapping around Heero's ankles. Jerks when he cannot move his legs and then begins to fall forward but is lifted into the air, upside down by the water that seems to have thickened in amount. Struggles, twisting in the air and curling slightly, grunting.*

Trieze: *chuckles, amused.*

Duo: *stares awed up at Heero, completely lack in his enemy's arms around his waist.  Reaches slowly for Heero, smiling faintly*

Heero: *stills and hangs there before looking at Zechs again and lifts a hand from hanging there and ice begins to form in his palm.*

Trieze: *tsks lightly.*

Heero: *stops when the water begins to move over his legs and hips. Struggles quickly, putting his hands down to try and push out of it but finds his hands quickly stuck. Takes in a deep breath as the water moves over his chest and then envelopes him completely.*

Trieze: *walks over slowly to the floating boy. Views the form, grinning lightly, running a hand over the surface of the water.* Let us see how he likes his own powers. *closes his own eyes and enters Heero's mind, taking the controls of one of his powers into his own mental hands.*

- Water begins to solidify around the body, inching forward until freezing completely. -

Duo: *blinks up at the large ice sculpture, leaning ever so heavily on Zechs*'

Zechs: *smiles faintly at his Master, pleased with such torture*

Duo: *eyes slowly begin to darken, head falling forward to rest against his chest.  Lightly, one of the two loose strands hanging from his head begin to blow and twist at an unfeelable and invisible wind.*

Zechs: *coughs lightly, shifting his hold on the boy*

Trieze: *looks back at them and puts a hand onto the ice.* Sedate him, Zechs... *listens to the ice a foot above Heero's feet crack and break, floating in the air as controlled by Trieze. Looks at Duo and quickly walks over, putting a hand to Duo's head.* Ah, ah, Shinigami. *lets a wave of his powers sweep into Duo's head and body, rushing over him in a tidal wave of feeling and causing his body to lax.* My Zechs, are you all right?

Zechs: *holds his throat, staring at the boy in his arms in disbelief* Master...his mind did not move...

Trieze: He is Shinigami, Zechs. *smirks lightly.* But a weak boy, nonetheless. *looks back at Heero's frozen form then looks at Zechs again with a smile.* Let's go to make you more powerful, my pet.

-Room changes to a dark and gothic stone church setting, red candles lit around the walls and the stained glass windows are covered by thick gray velvet drapes. Rows of wooden seat line as usual in a church with a red carpet between in the aisle. The alter has a long table covered in red silk and a long curled blade with a beautifully decorated handle, the jagged blade laying over one end of the table. Candles set all over the alter with a green glow appearing from beneath the stone table. -

Trieze: *begins to walk toward the alter and lifts Duo from Zechs' arms with his mind, setting him aside to float high above in the air. Places a hand on his apprentice's back as they walk down the aisle with the ice block floating behind.*

- Ice block begins to make small cracking noises and then bursts into flames, rapidly melting the ice and warming the body within. Heero floats, body consumed by flames before he drops to the floor in a crouch with water still dripping from his body as the flames disappear. -

Heero: *opens his eyes slowly and looks up at the two figures in front of him.*

Duo: *drifts in the air dreamily, fighting weakly against the feelings he's swimming in, seemingly to lost all sight, sound, and mind to the matter at hand*

Trieze: *turns with a surprised look on his face then glares slightly.* It seems like the soldier has a strong will. *steps onto the alter with Zechs, turning to face the rows of seats.*

Zechs: Would you like me to deal with him, my Lord?

Trieze: No, not just yet, Zechs. Let him humor us for a while.

- Room changes yet again into black abyss. Duo floats down beside Trieze and Zechs and then a clear, but visibly seen cube of telekinetics forms around the three to protect them from Shinigami's servant. -

Heero: *stands slowly, eyes directly on Zechs.*

Trieze: Should I summon Noin, Une and Dorothy to play with him?

Zechs: *looks over at his Master slowly, grunting as Shinigami leans heavily against him* Of course, Master.  Are they sufficient enough for a game?

Trieze:... We'll see soon enough. *watches the form out in the abyss silently then closes his eyes for a moment.*

-Three women appear, standing stubbornly. One looks much like a cat with perked ears, white whiskers, yellow slanted eyes and a short tail that sways; body clothed in baggy shorts and a loose shirt to show the furry arms and legs with claw like fingers, purple hair falling over her eyes. -

- The next woman is covered in a long blue dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and the last woman wears a set of black clothes with her hair falling around her shoulders. -

Trieze: Noin, Une, Dorothy... Take care of this man, but do not kill him. My apprentice needs his power.

Noin: (cat) *purrs, lifting her hands and licking at the pawlike hand.*

Dorothy: (in black) Finally, you haven't let us have any fun for days.

Une: *takes her hair band out and runs a hand through her hair, looking at Heero casually then looks away with a roll of her eyes.* Easy.

Heero: *looks them over slowly and stands neutrally.*

Noin: Cover me, Une! *skips toward Heero as the room suddenly changes and they stand in a calm desert with the three males still in their box on the sidelines.*

Une: With pleasure.

-Suddenly the clear sky darkens with clouds and wind picks up, lifting the sand in waves and the violent wind swarms about to make a sand storm. -

Noin: *suddenly flips over Heero's head, a hand striking out and claws dig into the flesh of one of Heero's shoulders.*

Heero: *sways to stay where his feet are planted and hisses lightly when sand begins to get into his new, bleeding wound. Puts a hand up to it quickly to cover it and glares around him to look for the cat woman.*

Noin: *jumps in front of him then flips back and side steps about in a teasing manner.* Come on, boy. Don't you want to play with me?

Heero: *glares and steps toward her slowly but then looses sight of her and feels a sting across his stomach as a blur whirls by his side. Looks down and sees his tunic ripped and a small gash on his stomach. Stumbles lightly when the wind picks up more and then spreads his feet out in the sand as the ground begins to tremble.*

- There is an uplift in the sand and a bunch of rocks push to the surface before rolling around and together, stacking on one another for form a very tall, bulky figure. -

Dorothy: Say hello to my little friend!

Heero: *stares up at the rock formation then squints as it begins to move toward him, ground beneath rumbling with the sheer weight. Stumbles back away from it and covers his eyes as the sand stings more at his body. Gathers himself and tries to push the large rock beast back with his telekinetics but fails. Watches the giant come closer then turns and runs to get distance to think, but then hands fly to his ears as a horrific scream sounds off in front of him. Faintly sees the cat woman standing in the sand storm, head thrown back and mouth open. Falls to his knees with a held cry as his head feels as though it would burst. Falls forward into the sand and clutches his head, trying to block out the sound, eyes shut tightly.*

Trieze: *laughs lightly, the box dulling the sonic scream into a regular one.*

Heero: *trembles in the sand when Noin stops to take a breather. Pants lightly and swallowing thickly, ears ringing.*

Noin: *jumps up onto the rock giant's arm then climbs onto it's shoulder to look down at Heero with a grin.* Get up, big boy.

Heero: *goes flying when the rock's hand pushes his limp form. Lands with a heavy thud into the sand again and slides a few feet on his back, sprawled out.*

Noin: That's no fun! He's already dead!

Heero: *groans slowly and rolls onto his side, clutching his torso. Slowly pushes up to his knees and looks at the rock and cat, glaring.*

Dorothy: Wow... That's pretty good.

-Flames suddenly burst from the sand and lift around the rock in angry licks. -

Noin: *squeals and climbs onto the rock's head.* Une!

Une: Stop whining!

- The sand falls back down and heavy rain begins to fall from the skies, soaking everything and quenching the flames, the fire leaving the rocks burnt a bit. -

Noin: *screams as her fur gets all wet and mews loudly before using her sonic scream again.*

Heero: *clutches his head again and goes to fall backwards but gets struck by the rock again and flies higher through the air. Slams against the invisible box that Trieze created and then falls forward off of it and lays in the mud, that used to be sand.*

Trieze: *laughs coldly.*

Duo: *leans his head against Zech's chest, staring down the limp form just before him as his eyes grow vacant once again.  Tilts his head just slightly, graceful hand with stretching fingertips going for the down soldier.  Gently touches the shield before-*

Zechs: *grabs his arm and pulls it back, shaking his head as Shinigami tries to twist his wrist free, empty eyes only for his Perfect Soldier*

Heero: *coughs into the mud then pushes up to his hands and knees, struggling to stand up, leaning against the box, glaring into it at the two men before pushing up. Eyes widen when Noin is suddenly before him and slashes across one cheek before bringing her other fist up and punching. Head slams against the box and begins to slide down the wall, blood flowing from his cheek.*

Noin: *kicks him.* I get my beautiful coat all wet and muddy for this.

Heero: *hunches in the mud, glaring weakly at her before growling.*

Noin: *gasps when she's lifted from the mud and struggles madly to get down but then screams when she's thrown backwards and hits the rocks with a dull thud. Falls into the mud with a small splash, motionless.*

Heero: *puts a hand on the box, mud smearing the invisible wall, and lifts to his feet, uncertainly. Looks at the rock again and stumbles toward it. Sways just slightly and glares challengingly as it moves toward him again. Holds his hand open and concentrates hard, a black glow appearing in the palm, twisting and snapping out into a wide saucer shape before jerking back and forming a long, thick sword in his hand. Leaps forward, slicing one of the giant's rock arms into three pieces. Lands, tumbling lightly in the mud by jumps back up and faces it again.*

Trieze: *blinks lightly, watching intensely.*

Dorothy: *walks through the mud with a gruff noise to the box and looks at Trieze.* Lord, I don't know what kind of weapon he has, but it's a very powerful blade to cut through rock.

Trieze: Yes, I know. Carry on, (to Zechs) we're safe in this shield... nothing can break through.

Heero: *clutches the handle of the sword when the rock approaches then jerks his arm back then forward and throws the blade.*

- Sword flies through the air, slicing through the rock's abdomen stone and continues to fly and goes right through the gothic dressed woman, making her crumble against the box wall. Blade flashes and slices through the invisible wall with a neon blue flash and travels through, missing Zechs barely as it goes by, and through the opposite wall, disappearing once there is another neon flash. -

Zechs: *gasps and draws the Shinigami prince against him, moving from his Master's side in front of him to protect him.*

Duo: *clutches the arm around his shoulders and neck, like Zechs is his bigger brother, smiling dazily*

Une:  *runs to the box, the skies clearing again.* My lord, I can't stand up to this boy alone!

Heero: *stands silently, mud covering his body, mixed with his blood and hair matted and dirty.*

Trieze: *watches Heero silently, ignoring Une.*

Une: Lord! *looks back at Heero then bites her lip before rain falls again and washes the form clean and then balls of ice fall from the skies in large hail balls.*

Heero: *doesn't seem to notice until the balls are closing in and then a dome of fire explodes around him and melts the ice immediately, the flame flaring out and consuming the woman and passing over the box before calming and disappearing. Stands silent still with his form dirty but dried by the heat of the fire. Slowly lifts an arm and runs his forearm across his forehead to wipe then looks at his shoulder and stomach before looking back up at the men.*

Zechs: Master...I...I have a plan...

Trieze: *slowly breaks his stare on Heero and looks over at his apprentice.* Yes, Zechs?

Zechs: Why not have...Shinigami...weaken his slave?

Trieze: Hmm... That would be some dramatic irony, don't you think? *smirks lightly and glances at Heero before lifting his hand and putting his hand on Duo's forehead for a long moment to enter his mind and weave his way through the chains of thoughts and emotions, twisting them and confusing them before taking control.*

Duo: *eyelids lower gradually until he is just looking through his dark eyelashes.  Slowly lifts his hand, palm upwards and his vision twists and converts until streams and lines of life are weaving along and in the ground.  Lets out a soft breath and Heero's form begins to glow with tremendous white light, electrical life lines floating on invisible wind and a few attached to the muddy ground.*

-...Beautiful...aura...-  *smiles faintly and watches as slowly a part of the white life strings break through the ground next to him and slither slowly up into his palm.  Gently closes his hand around it, twisting his wrist to wrap the beautiful stem around his wrist and fingers.  Then gives a small squeeze with his weakest finger, his pinky, sending a chain reaction of wavering, throbbing pain to his protector's head*

Heero: *closes his eyes tightly, trembling again with the new pain overwhelming the previous. Shifts his heavy booted feet through the mud, but stays in a neutral stance.*

Duo: *tilts his head, smiling almost happily and releases the strength on his pinky, only to replace it with his ring finger, stronger then the first, going straight to his heart*

Heero: *gasps and lifts a hand to clutch at his chest. Holds in coughing noises then slowly begins to topple, blood spilling from his mouth from the irregularity of his heart. Falls to his knees but his upper body soon follows, coughing into the mud and curled up.*

Duo: *eyes begin to glitter, a strange feeling of power hunger strengthening over him and the pure pleasure of strength overriding his puppet body (from Trieze).  Releases his ring finger and replaces it with his middle, powers of death going straight to his muscles and body*

Zechs: Master...Trieze...Master! *grips his shoulder, shaking it*

Heero: *lets out a pained groan, never daring to show the extreme pain.*

Trieze: *blinks his eyes open and takes his hand from Duo's head.* Mm..?

Duo: *eyes slowly flutter a bit more open and lets his hand open, the weakened life force slipping away from his abusing fingertips.  The glint in his eyes slowly fade to deep sadness, falling to his knees*

Zechs: My Master...You were going to kill him...

Treize: *looks at the young boy on his knees and smirks faintly, looking at Zechs.* You can't believe the power, Zechs... So beautiful... *looks out over the muddy field at Heero's form.*

Heero: *body in a state of shock. Coughs then seems to hyperventilate, jerking in the mud. Calms after a while and lays limply there before shifting and trying to get to his feet, unsuccessful yet again.*

Duo: *reaches for Heero again, fingertips stretching for his protector as he begins to move towards him*

Trieze: *watches Duo and Heero then changes the room into the alter again. Picks up Duo.* No, Shinigami.

Heero: *looks around weakly, trembling then gags up more blood, recoiling immediately and stumbling back into a bench while trying to get up.*

Duo: *keeps reaching for his guardian, pitiful eyes growing with intense need to touch Heero.  Starts struggling against Trieze, trying to push him away*

Trieze: *puts an arm around Duo's waist and walks toward the alter.* Let's get through with this then, hm?

Heero: *looks over and grips the arm of the bench and pulls up. Stumbles forward with a hand out to grab Duo as he weakly goes.* N-no...

Wufei: *appears in a glint.* No, Kushrenada!

Trieze: *looks up startled then glares.* Chang Wufei, you can't stop me.

Wufei: No, I can't. But I will not allow you to do this. I will help the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami by putting you in a mind where you cannot use your imagination to create more evil minions dishonorably.

- Room changes yet again and there they stand in a room with a gray velvet look to the walls and ceiling but with wood beneath their feet. -

Heero: *falls to his knees again and hangs his head, most of his strength drained.*

Trieze: *glares at the Chinaman that's on the opposite side of the room.*

Duo: *stops struggling to stare around like a curious child, head and body twisting in Trieze's grip to look at everything*

Zechs: *glares angrily and eyes begin to lighten, hands rolling into fists*

Trieze: It doesn't matter where we are... I will win, Wufei, and you know that. Look at your warrior!

Heero: *puts a hand out to hold his upper body up then sighs heavily, feeling as though he is going to vomit more blood.*

Wufei: *looks at the form, covered in mud with ripped flesh and his clothes torn.* 'Heero, get up. You must fight for your Master... Your lord Shinigami!'

Heero: *stares at the ground.* Shinigami... No.... No...

Wufei: *stares at him.* 'You must fight for him!'

Heero: *struggles again and slowly stands.*... Duo... Duo!

Duo: *looks over lazily from the ceiling where he was staring fondly at and smiles hazily.  Raises his hand again, reaching for Heero like candy.*

Zechs: *eyes flash lightly and Shinigami's hand is forced downwards*

Duo: *eyebrows furrow, trying weakly to lift his hand*

Heero: *glares at Zechs with renewed hatred.* Leave... my friend.. alone...! *trembles in his weakness but gathers himself to stand strong and growls softly. Pulls his ruined tunic off and spits blood from his mouth off to the side then wipes his mouth with the tunic, tossing the cloth aside.*

Zechs: *steps in front of Shinigami and his Master, eyes glowing softly*

Heero: *breathes heavily, the world around him blurry except for Zechs. Swallows the guck from his throat and then growls lowly.* You're going to die, Milliardo Peacecraft...

Zechs: Dont _ever_ threaten me that way! *eyes narrow, glinting a silvery hue before raising his hand and shoving Heero back hard into the wall*

Heero: *hits the wall with a loud grunt, pressed against it then the wall begins to freeze, the ice spreading from his body and outward to cover the whole wall.*

Zechs: *smirks faintly and eyes flash with silver light and suddenly the ice breaks, which shatters outwards, surrounding Heero's form.  Flicks his wrist, shoving Heero out through the air, and the ice distorts and sharpens, flying after the flying Perfect Soldier*

Heero: *stops himself slowly and gets surrounded by a ball of fire, huddled up so the ice evaporates as it nears. Lands on the floor again and then stands, shaking the fire off and glares at Zechs.* You don't know what you've gotten yourself into... Omae o korosu... *steps slowly toward Zechs then moves swiftly and strikes him across the face before slamming a hand into his stomach. Gets thrown back by Trieze's powers and flies into the non-existent wall again. Slides down to land on his feet again.*

Zechs: *touches his burning cheek, slowly straightening before turning to his enemy again.  Eyes glow brightly and enters Heero's mind, beating it with his powers*

Heero: *closes his eyes tightly and threatens to collapse once again.*

Wufei: *glares and easily enters Zechs' mind to tangle his good powers within to stop him.*

Trieze: *growls and lifts Heero's form, about to throw it into Wufei.*

Heero: *tries to control his mind and presses Zechs back into another wall as he floats then drops again and grips his hands into fists, the wooden boards of the floor cracking and lifting with jagged edges. Aims them for the apprentice and sends them forward at him.*

Trieze: *now having a mental battle with Wufei.*

Zechs: *eyes snap open when Wufei's presence leaves and drops to the ground just in time.  Growls and launches back forward to the Perfect Soldier and takes him down to the ground, fists flying to connect with his face and stomach*

Duo: *starts blinking more, slowly at first, as he really starts to comprehend where he is*

Heero: *grunts and turns his face away before fighting back, grabbing one of Zechs' fists with one hand while the other slams the butt of the hand between the other's collarbones.*

Zechs: *cries out sharply, jerking and falling back.  Throws his heel into Heero's stomach, tossing him aside*

Heero: *tumbles lightly then jumps up and lifts a hand, one of the pieces of broken wood flying to it. Draws his hand back to drive it through Zechs then the wood shifts in his hand and then seems to ignite temperatures but not change in looks. Drops the wood and looks at his lightly burnt hand.*

Trieze: *glaring as he holds Duo.*

Heero: *looks back at Wufei.* 'Get Duo, now.' *looks at Trieze and gathers as much power as he can and throws the mage's hands back in the air so Duo falls from his grasp. Tries to throw Trieze farther back but only manages to push him.*

Wufei: *opens his arms and lifts Duo with his mind, pulling the teen form to him. Holds Shinigami protectively.*

Duo: *stares disoriented around him, eyes wild with trembling emotion.  Starts fighting Wufei, confused, and reaches for Heero desperately* Heero!

Zechs: *throws his hands up at his momentary distraction and throws him into the air, away from him to give him enough time to scramble to his feet*

Wufei: *holds him, trying to control him.* No, Shinigami.. Calm down, my name— ah, my name is Chang Wufei...!

Heero: *lands on his feet but stumbles backwards then catches himself and charges at the apprentice with furious eyes.*

Trieze: *lifts him just feet in the air so he's running in place.*

Heero: *stops and then lifts a hand toward Trieze and sends a stream of ice toward the mage.*

Trieze: *creates a small shield to take the ice and then tosses the sheet of ice aside so it shatters on the floor.*

Zechs: *slips his eyes close, a large force of wind whipping around him before Heero's own body parts begin to betray him and arms begin to bend backwards*

Duo: *stares desperately at Heero before eyes whipping to the man who holds him, pleading lilac eyes glittering* Please!  You have to help him!!

Wufei: There is nothing I can do... I'm sorry, but I have not much power here.

Heero: *fights to control himself then lets out a loud growl before body stills in the air and eyes watch Zechs before becoming pure white and bares his teeth, head tossing back as fire erupts from his chest and stomach, twisting up and around to form a dragon of fire.*

Dragon: *roars with ice shards spitting out of it's mouth and sticking into the floor. Looks at Zechs and then a long fire tongue flicks out before it roars again and splits into two dragons, swarming around the mage's apprentice and then colliding together to envelope Zechs.*

- Fire ball uncoils and the dragons slide from each other again to fly around and roar lightly. -

Trieze: ZECHS!

Duo: *gasps in shock, hand flying to his parted lips, and other hand grips Wufei's shirt tightly for strength*

Trieze: *stares in disbelieve and shock at the place in the floor where the wood is burnt and cracked, where his beloved should be. Trembles and slowly looks up at Heero with his eyes narrowing into slits and fists clenched.*

Heero: *lowers his head again, eyes still white and looks around dazedly before sighing heavily, truly weak and floating body quivering.*

Trieze: *glares then lifts his hands and shouts as he swarms into Heero's mind for a moment just to take control of the dragons.*

Heero: *eyes snap up to Trieze, not noticing the fire dragons twisting and directing their attention to him, until it's too late. Gasps, head falling back and staring up at the ceiling again when one fire dragon goes through his body, leaving not external markings— but then the other moves through, again and again the dragons attack his body, going through and finally making him cry out in agony as his insides feel as they are burning, every cell on fire. Cries out again, louder before as dragons disappear into his body where they had come from then floats there before limping and falling backward. Hits the floor on his back, motionless.*

Duo: *stares dumbfounded with now both hands gripping onto Wufei's shirt.  Slowly allows breath to part from his helded lungs, swallowing lightly*  Heero...?

Wufei: *stares also at the Perfect Soldier then shakes his head slowly.* No...

Trieze: *glaring then spats at the dead teen and continues to breathe heavily.*

Duo: *struggles free out of Wufei's arms, pushing him away and taking two quick steps forward, the smell of death leaking around him but refusing to acknowledge its presence* Heero.  Come on.  Get up. *laughs weakly, walking more slower to his guardian*  Stop fooling around, Heero.

Wufei: *slowly swallows and steps forward before stopping himself.*

Heero: *lays there, body eagle-spread again and head tilted to one side with his eyelids fallen over unmoving eyes and blood trickling over his lip and his cheek.*

Trieze: *looks back to where Zechs last was and stares.*

Duo: *starts breathing a little heavier, disbelief beginning to gnaw at his eyes*...Get up Heero!  Stop it!  Stop it! *stands right above him, gasping for breath as he chokes on his shock.  Suddenly collapses on his knees and grabs his guardian's shoulders, shaking them* Heero!! Heero!! Wake up!! Please!! *feels the bottom of his eyes begin to blur, the well of his tears beginning to spill forth* Wake up!! Heero!  No!!  You can't do this!! You can't die on me!! *feels the first salty wet tear leak right out of the corner of his eye and down the side of his nose.  Hands still on his protector's shoulders, the tear dripping to his lips and tentatively licks it up, as if tasting it to see if it's real. Lets out a shuddering breath* Heero...no...come back...You can't die... *suddenly feels three more wet drops come free from his blurring gaze, unable to take proper breaths but shuddering gasps and sobs.  Feels his own shoulders begin to shake, cries swallowed into his chest.  Sniffs pathetically and shakes Heero again, as if trying to test him, to just make sure*  Heero...Please...Look at me... L-Look...*gasp*…a-t-at…*sob*…M~Me!

Wufei: *steps toward him but keeps distance then lowers his gaze and decides to let Shinigami deal with it in his own way.*

Trieze: He's dead. *either talking to himself or Duo, standing where Zechs was, looking at the ground around him.* DEAD.

Duo: *breathes even more heavily, hyperventilating.  Starts shaking his head in horror, disbelief etched on his face* No...*slowly takes his hands back, shuddering very violently, and tilting them up to stare at the unfamiliar skin.  Louder* No...*sobs uncontrollably, looking away from his hands, tears flowing now like open wounds, eyes aching like a broken soul.  Louder.* No...! *starts taking irregular breaths, trembling digits moving slowly to his head.  Even louder* NO...! *fists them into his hair, beginning to rock back and forth, feeling as everything inside just shatters into NOTHING.  Feels empty, dead, incomplete, and the only thing left is the agonizing pain...and the growing hate for all of mankind.  Screams, head tossing back and tears at his loose hair, a powerful wind erupting from the frail form of Shinigami and throwing both men into the farthest corners of the room* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wufei: *gasps, eyes wide.*

Trieze: *eyes wide too, staring at Shinigami.*

Duo: *keeps screaming his hate and pain out, the whole room beginning to tremble and the wind increasing in startling speeds.  Shinigami's hair twists and turns wildly, snapping viciously at the wind like his master's anger.  Clothes whip wildly, clawing and being torn by the strong current of wind that blows up the shattered pieces of wood and ice pieces that was once formed from Heero*

-Suddenly there is a large crack and shatter, the very walls beginning to succumb to the power wilting off of Duo's form.  A long curving crack sounds through the whole room and twists its way down to the ground, letting in hideous black light that whips around crazily to get into the neutral mind. -

Trieze: *lifts an arm to shield his face.*

Wufei: *shouts, black hair curling around his chin and licking wildly at his face.*

Duo: *slowly tears his hands away from his hair and into the air, high above his head with his screams still echoing off the thundering walls.  Suddenly his cry is cut short when something heavy and deadly lands into his open palms and opens his furiously, deadly purple eyes and jerks his head in Trieze's direction.  Slowly lowers his hands into his lap, holding the metal, black instrument close to him with the wind closing in on all of them.  The room cracks again and then Duo slams the end of the staff against the ground...igniting a long silver blade out of nowhere.  Eyes narrow into slits, violet eyes gleaming for vengeance*

Trieze: *uncovers his eyes and gulps, trying to gather his wits and powers to help him out in the situation at hand.*

- Abruptly, Trieze jerks forward on the ground. -

Trieze: *gasps and struggles against the Shinigami's powers.*

Wufei: *stares with wide eyes.*

Trieze: Shinigami!

Duo: *eyes turn completely flat and smirks hauntingly, eyes shining with power as he begins to drag him across the ground that begins to break and the wood pieces clawing at his clothed form*

Trieze: *squeaks and holds out his hands to try and stop himself, also using his powers to try and get away. Yells.*

Duo: *watches him with anxious eyes, lifting the scythe into his other hand from where he sits.  Suddenly, Trieze is right in front of him and pulled into a sitting position, blade right next to his cheek.  Grins coldly at him, the last farewell, before his smile abruptly disappears into a frown that promises no mercy and an agonizing death.  Rises his scythe, swinging it to the side before bringing it back around.  Closes his eyes as blood splatters across his face and the loud thump accompanying the whistling wind.  And then everything shatters...*


	10. Ten

-----       

-A flash of black light and three forms appear in the middle of a grassy meadow, one dressed entirely in black with a bloody weapon in hand, who hovers right above the form motionlessly laying on the ground.  The third sits a bit away.-

Duo: *frowns darkly, staring at his guardian with saddened, betrayed eyes*

Wufei: *looks around with wide eyes still then slightly calms and watches Shinigami before sighing heavily.* 'Trowa? I need you here, now...' *closes his eyes for a moment then opens them and Trowa stands in his green robes, looking at Wufei then glances at the other two before staring.*

Trowa: Wufei... What happened?

Wufei: *stutters.*

Trowa: *slowly walks toward the motionless Heero.*

Duo: *stiffens upon each step and quickly twists around, his sharp bloody blade extending and stopping right at the edge of his intruder's throat.  A soft breeze rolls by, running its fingers through Duo's long hair and untangling the mass*

Trowa: *tilts his head up slightly and stills.*... Lord?

Duo: (soft) He's dead.

Trowa: *glances down at the body of Heero and then slowly steps back from the blade and bows his head slightly.* There has been a lot of death..

Duo: *looks away, lowering the blade.  Stares at Heero's dead features and murmurs even softer* He's dead…

Trowa: I'm…sorry…

Duo: *touches Heero's bloody trail that melts down his lips, staring with glass eyes at his protector, his lover, with deep agony and sorrow.  Closes his eyes, head lowering a bit more, before opening to look through his bangs at motionless corpse.* (whisper) What is a world without Heero…?

Trowa: *stays silent, bowing his head to the mourning God, thoughts running through his mind for comfort*

Duo: *slowly looks up at the sky* No world.  There is no world without Heero.  *stands and walks away, dragging his blade along the way.  Walks a few feet away from the three forms behind him, staring off into the distance and brown hair curling in the wind.  Slowly, carefully, Shinigami raises his scythe high into the air and with a small cry, slams the bloody blade back into the earth.  Like a chain reaction a tiny crack runs along the ground...and on...and out of sight*

Trowa: *steps over by Heero's body.* My... lord, what are you... doing?

Duo: *takes a deep firm grip back on the metal handle of his weapon and with a stressful cry, he pulls it back up - and a series of explosions erupt and shatter from deep within the Earth, screaming up into the air meters high.  Dust, fire, and thick red liquid fall all around them as chain reaction sends it along the ground, following the tiny crack before it until it is out of sight* There is NO WORLD without Heero.

Wufei: *trembles again in fright.*

Trowa: *looks down at Heero's body, shaking his head then looks at Duo again.* You wish to be with him?

Duo: I want him with me.

Trowa: Then why don't you give him back what was taken?

Duo: I cannot reborn.  I am Shinigami, I take souls... *shoulders begin to slump, hands tight on his weapon* My love is gone...

Trowa: You're a busy man if you take all the souls of the earth. You did not take Heero's to the beyond, so how do you know it's there?

Duo: Are you suggesting he waits for me?

Trowa: In a manner of speaking. If he does wait for you, once you take him to his rightful place to the high heavens you could be ripped apart once more and you sent below once again. But here... On this planet, it is possible for your love to survive... *looks down at Heero again then kneels and brushes back some of the soft hair. Sigh.* It's a shame... If only you could retrieve his lost soul. *stands again.*

Duo: *suddenly stands right behind him, by his shoulder.  Puts a hand on his shoulder, gentle and shy* (soft) How?

Trowa: *looks back slowly.* Hmm...? Oh... *looks back down at Heero's form then turns to Duo and motions Wufei over.* You are the Lord of Death, plain and simple. Therefore you can come and go as you please through the worlds, but your mind was not trained and developed.

Wufei: *catches on.* I will open my mind to you and you may use it to enter into the portal to the high heavens and reclaim what is yours.

Duo: *looks lost and confused, even nervous, his Shinigami half slowly departing to leave alone Duo* High heavens...?

Trowa: You will not enter the heavens, just before the gateway where the souls await their admittance inside. Once you have found Heero he will not recognize you because he is a sleeping soul. Take him and bring him back here… and place his soul back into his body.

Wufei: But you must hurry, the gates open to allow all in that are welcome.

Duo: *nods firmly* A...All right.

Wufei: Take a seat then. *slowly sits in the air, crossing his legs and places his hands on his knees.*

Duo: *blushes, feeling weak again and slowly sits down, eyes to the ground*

Trowa: Do not doubt yourself.

Wufei: You will never reach him if you do.

Trowa: I will clean his wounds while you are on your journey. Good luck.

Duo: Thank you...Trowa...*slowly looks up at Wufei, cheeks still a little tint of red and nods up at him*

Wufei: *closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.* Don't tinker with anything either. *grins faintly and then a white room appears with Duo in it.*

- Off to one side of the abyssal room the white begins to twist and then spread open and stretch out off into the distance until a golden gate is seen in the far. Gradually ghostly blue forms appear, vague and mellow as they just stand in a long lines to wait to go in. Some of the ghosts float up above the other, being called to the gates. -

Duo: *turns slowly to the gate, little mouth gradually slipping open.  Slowly takes a step forward but feels a weird weight, an insistent weigh, befall on him.  Stops short then slowly lifts his hands as a evil shadow begins to radiate off his bare skin, wisping around like a troubled fog.  Stares sadly at his lifelines hooking to the floor and some twisting around torso and chest like a desperate snake. Frowns unhappily at his ugly aura, lowering his hands to his sides. Looks up ahead again, brushing away a loving black strand that tries to comfort his cheek and moves forward slowly, his own life dragging him down.  Approaches the blurry blue forms, lives that were held good for the award of Heaven.  Searches past these normal aura's, for the one he knows will be of his protectors, one in the brilliance of light. Eyes begin to get desperate, panic beginning to well up in his chest as he searches the long line of souls and finding none of the color he is after* Heero?

-...Did he already go in...?  Has he left me...?  No...-

Heero: *slowly lifts with a few other blue souls then glows a light gold as he floats toward the gate. Stops and moves to the side, setting his feet down again. Steps back, away from the gates then notices some winged forms moving toward him. Seems in a daze like the others but lifts his arms, palms toward the angels when they near, crimson blood covering his palms and forearms. Falls back, landing on his butt and just sits there with his dirtied hands lifted above him.*

Duo: *eyes watch longingly as new souls begin to lift into the air, eyes drawing the golden gates, when his eyes catch sight of brilliant white wings of Angels.  Draws closer, peering to see who they are walking towards when he catches the sight of red and a tiny outline of a man...molding with the white of High Heaven*

Heero: *leans back on a soft wall and lowers his hands again, staring with blank eyes at the angels that float with their wings spread but arms hesitating to take the golden form that's so soiled with blood. Bends his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, slowly looking down at his own hands.*

Duo: ...Heero! *drags himself forward, urging his life lines to move faster, to reach Heero* Wait!  Please, don't take him!

Heero: *looks up when the angels speak, which is more of a soft cooing sound. Slowly stands, blood dripping from his fingertips to stain the white floor. Moves forward again to the once again spread arms of an angel.*

Duo: *faintly feels the heavy item in his hand, the cold metal biting into his flesh, as his scythe appears loyally in his hand.  Eyes darken slowly*

-...I wont lose him...-

*forces himself to move faster, now running and doesn't even take notice as one of his black life lines cracks and breaks from the ground, trailing dyingly behind him.  Throws his weapon forward after slamming it against the ground, the blade faithfully appearing, and watches it land right between Heero and the angel* Don't you dare take him!!!

Heero: *stops abruptly, looking at the weapon with lightly fluttering eyelids. Vaguely notices the angels flap their wings to get back away from the scythe and soul. Slowly turns his attention in the direction that the weapon had come from. Stares at Duo dazedly.*

Duo: *holds out his palm, stopping a few feet away, panting.  The scythe wiggles then jerks from the ground, flying into its master's hands before immediately disappearing into oblivion.  Stops short, staring a bit at the form before him, almost disbelieving that Heero could possibly be breathing...and watching him...and just a few feet away* Heero...

Heero: *stands there in silence then lifts his hands, palms up to show Duo the blood, staring at his hands again.*

Duo: Its okay Heero...*offers his hands slowly, pleading for him to take them, reaching for him like before* Its okay...Come back with me...

Heero: *watches Duo's hands then looks at his own again. Looks up at Duo then back down to watch one of his own fingers touch Duo's hand lightly, tracing a small line of blood on the hand then touches the other hand with another finger from the opposite hand. Glances at Duo then slips his red hands into Shinigami's.*

Duo: *smiles thankfully, body tense now falling and peels his hands away, throwing himself into Heero's arms and wrapping his own around his waist.  Grips onto him, afraid to lose him again to death, and feels the two tears slip from one of his eyes...before they disappear*

Wufei: *gasps softly, float wavering and then sits in the grass beside Duo that holds a motionless golden Heero when the dead one is laying in the field still.*

Trowa: *looks over from wiping the cut on Heero's cheek and stares at Duo.*

Duo: *keeps staring at the limp soul in his hands, almost oblivious to the world around him, before blinking rapidly and looking over at Trowa* Is he okay?

Trowa: *stays silent then stands and walks around Heero.* Lay that one in the other one… Duo. *kneels by Wufei to check on him, worriedly.*

Duo: *nods curtly, rolling onto his knees and leaning over.  Carefully lowers the golden, ghostly form, licking his lips hopefully before sitting back.*

Trowa: *holds Wufei in his arms, letting the Silver Mage lay his head on Trowa's chest and watch. Watches also, rubbing Wufei's back.*

Heero: *still lays motionless for a few long moments before his chest lifts as he breathes in a breath between parted lips. Exhales just as slowly before gradually breathing normally.*

Duo: *helded breath comes out as a squeal and immediately throws himself onto Heero, pulling him up and squeezing the little life out of him* Heero!!!!!

Heero: *makes an unintelligible noise then grunts and lays his head on Duo's shoulder weakly. Slowly his eyelids lift, heavy, and looks around with pure white eyes before he blinks again and they recover their Prussian color. Aches all over and groans again.*

Wufei: *unconsciously cuddles more into Trowa with a happy sigh.*

Duo: *lets him go when he realizes he might be hurting him and pulls back, holding onto his arms* Heero...?

Heero: *looks at him with hooded eyes.* ... D.. *licks his lips, encountering a cut on his bottom lip.*.. Duo... You're.. okay...?

Duo: *tries to smile, feelings overwhelming him, as his tears begin to slip and fall* H-Hai...I'mma okay...

Heero: *watches one tear then lifts his hand and flexes the fingers before stretching them out and wiping one from Duo's cheeks before putting his hand to it and caressing it with a thumb.* ..I'm.. glad, mitsukai...

Duo: *sobs softly* Don't call me that. *buries his head into Heero's neck, crying softly*

Heero: *lifts his hand into Duo's hair and wraps his other hand around his waist.* I'm... sorry I make.. you cry..

Duo: You're here now!  That's all that matters...

Heero: *strokes his hair then tilts his head against his head and closes his eyes, sighing heavily.*

Trowa: *slowly stands with Wufei, arms wrapped around each other also.*....... I think it would be good to get him into a bed, Duo..

Duo: *jerks his head up, quickly wiping at his embarrassing tears and nods, arms wrapping around Heero and lifting him up*

Heero: *grunts lightly, trying to cover it as he gets his feet on the ground steadily. Leans on Duo and touches his own gashed cheek as he looks down at his lightly torn stomach, aching more all over from the bashings.* I.. got the... k'so beat out.. of me...

Wufei: *buries his chuckle into Trowa's chest.*

Duo: *grins weakly* I'll heal you when we find...some...place...to...stay...*looks around them*  Where...Where is the nearest town...?

Wufei: Rather far, I'd say.

Trowa: I have to agree.

Duo: *starts blushing a bit and shifts shyly* Would you...guys like to hitch a ride?

Trowa: *looks down at Wufei then around them before looking back at Duo with a faint grin.* No, thank you, I think we'll manage.

Heero: *limps a bit more, looking at Duo before lifting his eyes at the other two.* ... Thank you... Trowa, Wufei... For helping...

Wufei: *nods with a light smile.*

Duo: When Heero's better, we'll come visit you! *beams suddenly, darkness that was hanging over him wilting away quickly*

Trowa: Sounds good.

Wufei: You two take care of each other...

Heero: *grins lightly.* Of course...

Duo: Oh, and Wufei...What you saw...before...*gives him a slow serious look* Not a word.  Right?

Wufei:.. *gives him a questioning look, covering his grin.* What did I see?

Duo: *breaks into a grin and chuckles, drawing Heero closer* Oh, nothing. Ja. *winks playfully and both he and Heero disappear*

Trowa:... I want to know.

Wufei: *grins.* Know what?

Trowa: *glares softly down at him.*


	11. Eleven

- - - - -

-Village.-

- - - - -

Duo: *picks up Heero when they suddenly appear in a dark room.  Blinks rapidly, taken aback by being suddenly tackled in darkness*
    
    - Soft moaning. -

Heero: *looks around then whispers into Duo's ear, tickling him.* Wha...?

Duo: *giggles lightly, tilting his head away*

- Small gasp and a squeak of a bed. -

- Disappointed grunt and more shifting on something that sounds like a bed. -

Heero: *finds the strength to lift a hand and a bright flame emerges in his palm to light their surroundings.*

- A small blonde is twisted around in another man's arms, looking pale and shocked with lively green eyes, pants nearly off and shirt discarded on the end of the bed.  Suddenly, the youth squeaks, confused to either leap out of the arms of the man to get his clothes or hide behind him. -

Duo: ....'ey Quatre...

Heero: *just leans on Duo, motionless with unquivering eyes watching the two forms on the bed, silent as he holds the flame.*

Man: *shifts again and stares at the other two with deep blue eyes confused, shirt discarded like the other's but pants and boots much intact onto his body.* Who are you..?

Quatre: *hisses angrily* Duo!  What the hell are you doing here!?

Duo: ...Popped in for a visit...?  Whose your friend...?

Man: Name's 'pollo.

Heero: *tiring quickly from the energy of the flame, throws the flame and lets it ignite the wick of a candle beside the bed.*

Duo: Oh, hello!  Nice to meet you! I'm Duo and this is Heero.  *starts beaming again, oblivious to the scene*

Quatre: *groans, putting his head in his hands and curling up* I thought I told you NEVER to do that teleport thing...

Apollo:... Nice makin' your 'quaintance...*runs a hand through Quatre's blonde hair and grins lightly. Lowers his head and kisses one of his bare shoulders.* Are you saying he spoiled the mood?

Heero: (whisper) I think we should... go, Duo.

Duo: Um..Quatre...do ya have a room?

Quatre: *face heating up, looking at Apollo through his fingers* Y-Yes...Outside...this room...

Duo: Oh...right...Gotcha! We'll be leaving now.  *skids on over to the door*

Heero: *stumbles with Duo, watching the other two curiously.*

Apollo: *rolls on top of Quatre and starts letting his hands roam over the form, lips claiming the smaller boy's ones almost immediately when Duo just reaches the bedroom door.*

Duo: *looks back and groans lightly, cheeks lighting up and fights with the door, pulling it open and stumbling out*

Quatre: *immediately responds, tongue slipping into lover's mouth and nails running down his back*

Heero: *peers back in when Apollo groans, but gets pulled back by Duo, shutting the door. Stumbles after Duo then grunts and leans heavily on him.*

Duo: *mutters under his breath, arms around Heero automatically* Innocent eyes...perverts...could have been warned...damn....

Heero: Do you know…where we're going..?

Duo: To some room that is, hopefully, vacant.  *looks down the hallway from the kitchen where they stand* Hmmm... Take a seat, I'll go look around.  *starts helping Heero down*

Heero: *wobbles but resists. Leans against the wall.* I.. can go with.. you..

Duo: Take a chill pill, 'ero.  The bad guys are dead.  *smiles reassuringly*

Heero: *watches him then leans on the wall.* I'll stay.. here then.

Duo: Good.  Be right back.  *retreats down the hall quickly*

- In the Other room, suddenly: Apollo! -

Heero: *looks at the door then sighs heavily and slides down the wall, thinking about crawling away.*

- Gradual loud groaning and heavier pants. -

- Muffled: Quat... Relax...... Yeahhh... -

Heero: *stares at the door. Shakes off his curiosity and scoots back on the floor, away from the door slightly.*

Quatre: Apollo...Oh, God...Please...Please...(quieter, more muffled) 'ouch...me...

Duo: *frowns when he finds the bathroom is in a different room and not connected to the guest bedroom.  Sighs and starts trekking down the hallway again*

Heero: *watching the door then glances down the dark hall again.*

Apollo: *extremely loud, startled groan.*.. Where'd you learn th't..?

Heero: *slowly falls back on the floor, laying down and covers his face with his hands, careful of his cheek.*

Duo: *stops short when he finds Heero lying down a few feet away and runs to his side* 'ero? 'ero? You okay?  Oh, God, I should have taken you with me!

Heero: *drops his hands and looks at Duo, tries to sit up.* No, just... let's get away from this bedroom... please...

Duo: Oh.  Well.  Okay.  *scoops him up in a cradle weakly, shifting his weight around.  Walks slowly down the hall, cringing at a loud groan* Ne...See what you mean...

Heero: I can walk... *shifts and watches Duo.*

Duo: 'is okay.  I need to build some muscle on these feminine arms.  *smiles at him, kicking the door lightly open*

Heero: I thought I told you I liked your feminine curves..? *looks around the bedroom, curious again.*

Duo: *starts blushing again, walking to the bed and laying him down* Well, what if I don't, ne?

Heero: *lays back on the bed with a content sigh to be able to relax his weak and tortured body.* I.. suppose I can't argue at the moment.

Duo: But I want to argue.  *sits right next to him and smiles* I'll heal you.  *starts tearing off his guardian's pants, not even bothering to have him sit up*  We'll have to go shopping tomorrow.

Heero: But what if I don't want to be healed? Just... lay here with you caring for me for days. *smirks tiredly.*

Duo: I'll neglect you like I did with poor Fluffie.

Heero: ... "Fluffie"?

Duo: My little pet turtle! *beaming as he gently throws away scraps of material.*

Heero: *grunts softly and shifts on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes.* Oh... Hnm..

Duo: *grabs a towel from under the bed and lays it over Heero's private parts, blushing faintly as he does so.* Sleep, Heero.  I can do the rest. *starts warming his cold hands, eyes slipping closed*

Heero: *shifts slightly and relaxes, sore and aching body releasing its tense muscles but shivering as he falls asleep.*

Duo: *slowly begins to lower his hands as he reaches deep inside himself*

----------

Duo: *grunts softly in his sleep, the light falling upon his closed eyes.  Slowly lifts a heavy hand and covers them from the sunlight before finding that uncomfortable and rolls over.  Sighs heavily in sleep, snoring in the musky scent that feels like a second world to him.  Smiles very faintly, rolling onto his stomach with his nose buried into the hard flesh*

Heero: *growls softly in his much desired sleep. Shifts with Duo's head now on his chest. Mumbles and pulls the covers over them, hugging his arms around Duo's body to bring him nice and close.*

Duo: *dress slowly rides up with the blanket and shifts again, milky legs exposed under the warm sheet, little petite toes peeking out of the end of the bed.*

Quatre: *knocks loudly on the door before slowly coming in* Duo...?

Heero: *growls again, louder in a protective manner and chest rumbles.*

Quatre: *stares, a little surprised, at the scene, pausing in the door frame.*

Duo: *sighs then sniffs loudly, peeking one eye open just to shut it again.  Flutters his operational eye open again, staring really at nothing*

Quatre: *coughs lightly* Duo...?

Duo: Mmm...? *sniffs again, eye slipping closed*

Apollo: *peeks in behind Quatre and smirks.* Mornin' glory.

Heero: *opens his eyes hazily and looks over, glaring slightly and then looks down at Duo and shifts slightly.*

Duo: *sniffs hard and long, raising his head slowly*.................ello.............

Quatre: Would you like anything, you two?

Duo: *eyes droop and sniffles, shaking his head*

Quatre: Just let us know, all right?  And Duo, cover up some more.  You sound like you're coming down with something.

Duo: *buries his head back on his Heero pillow, waving an affirmative*

Quatre: *smiles kindly at them both before closing the door as he leaves*

Heero: *runs a hand through Duo's hair and starts purring loudly.*

Duo: *smiles slowly, curling up his naked legs to his, fingers unconsciously trailing his stomach ab line*

Heero: *lowers a hand down over the bed sheets and slips it onto Duo's leg as he begins to fall asleep once more, purring in extreme content.*

Duo: ...............'ero.......?

Heero: .... Nnn...? *shifts his head against the pillow.*

Duo: (mumble).....anything for ya....

Heero: Mm-nn (uh-uh)... Jus' you... *makes a small squeak noise to stop a yawn.*

Duo: *smiles dreamily and nuzzles the musky scent and his chest.  Yawns slowly and starts wiping at an eye, trying to wake up*

Heero: *pets his hair unconsciously as he tries to get back into his deep sleep again, purring more softly.*

Duo: *groans* (morning voice) Don' start 'at.  *starts sitting up, swaying sleepily on his butt and wipes his eyes.  Yawns tiredly and falls backwards, muttering about just a couple more minutes*

Heero: *smirks lazily then eyes snap open when there's a crash from outside.*

Apollo: Damn, Quat... Why're you so jumpy?... I know how to calm you down...

Heero: *groans and covers his eyes with a hand.*

- Incoherent stuttering. -

Duo: *smiles and tries getting up again, sniffling.  Leans back on his hands, looking around blearily with his hair going everywhere*

Heero: ... Go back to bed... *rolls onto his side, curling up against Duo.*

Duo: ...Not...sleepy...*yawns* You..get up...*pokes him lazily in the side*

Heero: I deserve rest... *sleeping pout.*

Duo: *sniff* But I wanna chat…  *waking up slowly but just rolls over, right on top of Heero and forcing him on his back* Wake up...

Heero: *swirms with a soft growl.*... Why?

Duo: 'Cause I said so...Or I'll start rambling...*nuzzles his neck contently for a few long minutes before speaking again, raising his head* I was scared...

Heero: ..Scared..? *peeks a dreary eye open.*

Duo: When I saw you fighting...and then you fell......thought you were joking around...

Heero: ... I'm sorry... I didn't protect you like I said I would. *blinks his eyes.*

Duo: Shh, Heero.  Enough of that.  Don't matter.  I'm trying to say something here…

Heero: *mumbles an apology.*

Duo: *sighs heavily and traces little patterns on his chest, trying to recollect his thoughts and courage.  A few moments pass, single digit trailing a circle, square and a heart before he speaks again* I really lost it back there.  I mean, if you could have saw me, you probably wouldn't be sharing the same bed with me... *grows suddenly deathly quiet then lowers his head and mumbles something against his neck*

Heero: *plays with some strands of Duo's hair silently, continuing to be silent for him.*

Duo: I...was...ready to kill everything. No one...should...have this kind of power, 'ero...

Heero: But without it I wouldn't be here right now.

Duo: So...my power attracted you and not my body?

Heero: That's not what I mean...

Duo: What do you mean then? *lifts his head slowly* That you're here only to protect my power?

Heero: *sighs softly and shakes his head slightly.* I like you the way you are, I'm not protecting your powers or fractions of your being... Just you.

Duo: Would you still protect me even if I was just a normal person?

Heero: Yes.

Duo: Would you still like me?

Heero: Yes.

Duo: *smiles shyly, slowly* Would you still...

Heero: *lets his eyes drift away from the lines in the ceiling that seemed so appealing, to look down at Duo's face.*

Duo: Would you...uh...Would you still kiss me...?

Heero: *blinks a few times then opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Snaps his jaw shut, pauses for a couple of seconds, then slowly nods.*

Duo: *smiles, seeming satisfied, sitting up* Well, I'm going to see if I can get you some new clothes so we can go shopping.  But I, for one, need a shower.  *crawls off of him*

Heero: *nods again, slowly, then pulls the blanket up to cover his cooling, nude form, and curls up under the blankets.*

Duo: *walks out of the room and bounces to the kitchen* Quatre!

Apollo: *sits at the table, hunched over a plate and wolfing his food with his hard muscles from working out in the fields and mines twitching. Doesn't so much as glance up when Duo comes in.*

Duo: 'ey, Quat. *blinks at Apollo before returning his attention to Quatre who is on the ground, feeding a meowing cat* Heero needs some clothes.  Do you have any to spare?

Quatre: I think so.  He's going to return them, right?

Duo: Uh huh.

Quatre: All right then.  And Duo...

Duo: Hmm...?

Quatre: Maybe you should get some new clothes as well.  *smiles*

Duo: *sticks out his tongue and stalks to the bedroom*

Apollo: *glances up, cleaning his plate then watches Duo go down the hall.*

Duo: *comes back out with a handful of clothes and walks back down to his bedroom to dump them on Heero*

Heero: *grunts in response after a moment then snuggles more.*

Duo: Get up, you lazy bum.  I'll be back. *prances out of the room to take a long shower*

Heero: *peeks out of the covers like a nervous child then hides under them again to sleep for a bit while his comrade is in the shower.*


	12. Twelve

-An Hour Later.-

Duo: *walks into the room, wrapping the towel around his waist again as it keeps slipping, his feminine hips proving to be useless. Sighs and looks up, finding Heero still in bed* Heero!

Heero: *jerks in awareness, blanket wrapped around his waist and one hand tucked under the pillow while the other is settled on his chest. Stares wide-eyed before eyelids droop again and mumbles incoherently, scratching his chest.*

Duo: Get up, you lazy baka.  *walks over and starts digging through the clothes on the bed*

Heero: Mitsukai, it's not nice to call people.. names...

Duo: *throws some pants at his head* You shouldn't call me that.  Its not true. *grabs his stupid towel again grumbling and tries to put on his pants at the same time so save from flashing Heero*

Heero: *pulls the pants off his face and looks off again.* But what if I think it is? *stretches himself out then pulls the covers back and stands up from the warm bed. Sighs and slowly starts pulling his pants on.*

Duo: *blushes, looking away* I guess I can't argue with you on that.

Heero: Good. *fixes the pants then grabs a shirt and slips it on silently before walking around the bed, running his hands through his hair to try and tame the unruly mass.*

Duo: *sits down on the bed heavily* 'ey, 'ero, hand me a brush, will you?

Heero: *walks to the dresser and picks up a brush slowly, twirling it in his hand before holding it out for Duo as he fixes the collar of his shirt with his free hand.*

Duo: *takes it quietly and starts brushing his own unruly mass, yawning idly*

Heero: *crosses his arms silently, watching Duo again.*

Duo: Heero, do you remember dying?

Heero: ... I only remember pain.

Duo: *smiles sadly, looking off with a sad, dazed expression*

Heero: I didn't know my creations could be turned against me. *shrugs lightly then sits beside Duo and puts a hand on his knee.* Thank you, Duo.

Duo: You have...no idea how horrible it was to watch that.

Heero: I'm sorry for what I put you through...

Duo: Like you had a choice, Heero.

Heero: *stays silent and looks at the floor, retreating his hand again to the bed.*

Duo: Promise me one thing though?

Heero: Hm?

Duo: Never use those dragons again? *looks at him hopefully, wet bangs getting into his eyes*

Heero: *nods slightly.*

Duo: *smiles and hands him the brush* Now comb my hair.

Heero: *looks up at him in question from glancing at the brush.*

Duo: Come on.  You have to learn how to do it sometime.

Heero: *looks at the brush again then hangs his head and climbs behind Duo to start to work on his long hair, concentrating on the task.*

Duo: So...Heero...If you were an animal, what would you be?

----------

Duo: *dances in-between busy peasants and moving merchants, head twisting around in search of the clothing area while talking excessively to his partner*

Heero: *follows him, silent and glances around him to avoid running into someone or something in the busy streets. Grunts lightly and shifts to Duo's other side.*

Duo: ....so then he kept yelling at me, like I knew what the hell was going on.  He was-oh there's some clothes! *grabs Heero's arm and drags him among the crowds*

Heero: *stumbles a moment then moves closely to keep his balance. Dodges a man and walks behind Duo.* ...

Duo: *starts grabbing and looking at clothes, chatting nonstop with little 'oh this is nice/cute' or such nonsense in between sentences*

Heero: *stands there, watching Duo then slinks away to look at a book stand.*

Duo: *doesn't seem to notice, even starting to talk warmly to the strangers that come to look at the merchandise*

Heero: *picks up a thick book with a leather cover and flips it open, skimming the first few pages quickly then continues through the book, just picking up bits of the information on the pages curiously. Skims over the last book page then stops when there are hushed whispers in his head. Doesn't look up but feels the telepathy power to his right. Listens to the words of a man, instructions, before closing the book and sets it back down. Walks over to Duo again and watches him a moment before looking at the other shoppers.* I'll be right back, Duo.

Duo: Hmm?  Where you going?  I want you to see this shirt...*starts digging through the piles*

Heero: When I come back I'll try the shirt on, all right..?

Duo: Kay!  Hurry back now!

Heero: *walks off silently, sliding through the crowd without any real obstacles. Finds himself at a little bar that's rather empty. Walks into it slowly and to a booth in the back of the bar, taking a seat across from a large man whose drinking a foaming glass of ale. "Hn"s lightly to get his full attention then sits silently for a couple minutes to listen to the man's offer of a one-time job.; "one-time" getting his cautious attention. Sits, pondering, then listens again when the man talks about the sum of money that would be received after fulfilling the job. Nods slightly and asks for the location before standing. Waits until the man's done speaking about how they would meet back at the same bar for his payment. Walks out of the bar again and stalks through the crowds back to the shopping Duo. Walks right up behind him.* Back.

Duo: *suddenly throws tons of clothes in his direction, beaming with lilac eyes bright* Try these on!

Heero: *groans.* Why can't we just buy them?

Duo: Well, we could do it the HARD way… *whining*

Heero: Hard way? *tangled in the mess, looking at the clothes skeptically.*

Duo: Of course.  Get home, try the clothes on and find they don't fit!  Then we have to chase down this merchant to get our money back! Really, Heero, where's your head?

Heero: ... I'm good at tracking. And if he decides that there's no money back I can "persuade" him..

Duo: 'ero, you'll never change.  Okay then, gimme the money

Heero: How am I supposed to give it to you if my hands are full?

Duo: Oh...Well...I know! *starts shoving clothes over Heero's head and shoulders, getting down, and reaching for his belt, shuffling near the private areas*

Heero: *tries to stay still instead of moving his hips to help in fear that Duo's hands would accidentally brush in the wrong places. Rolls his eyes to the sky.*

Duo: Oi!  *tugs at the little bag stuck to his belt and stands up a bit more, tugging roughly and drawing Heero closer* 'ey, 'ero!  Stop moving!

Heero: *grunts.* You are the one moving me. *tries to step back.* It would help it you would untie the strings of the bag first and then pull it...

Duo: Ohh...But its in a knot! *gets down on the ground again, hands busy with the knot and arms twisting with his wrists (and brushing certain places)*

Heero: *keeps his eyes to the sky then shifts his hips.* Duo, watch it... *squeaks.*

Duo: Huh?  What's the matter? *glances up at him before eyes going back to his work*

Heero: .. I have a new idea. You hold the clothes and I pay for them..?

Duo: But I almost got this undone!  Why do you have to do things the hard way, 'ero?

Old Man: *grumbles and rolls his eyes* As if he can help it... *pays for his things before stumbling away*

Heero: *watches the man with widened eyes then shifts.* The more complicated it is, the simpler it seems to me. And I can't go tracking with a—

Duo: Tracking!?  What you talkin' about, 'ero? *jerks him closer as he tugs at the rough string*

Heero: *grunts again, trying to pull away.* I had a job offer...

Duo: Did you take it? And stop moving, baka.

Heero: Hai, Mitsukai, I took the offer. *watches a woman walk by, mumbling about horny kids. Cheeks flush.*

Duo: *grumbles something himself and leans forward, taking the knot between his teeth and tugs with the twist of his head.  A little bit away, a woman shrieks and covers her child's eyes*

Heero: *eyes widen then tosses the clothes to the merchant and grabs Duo's head, pulling it away from his body. Lifts him up by his arms gently, shaking his head, breathing heavily.* Enough, I don't work well tracking with.. heavy equipment. *sets him down again and works on the knot with nimble fingers.*

Duo: *stares at him, baffled* Heavy equipment...?  What do you mean?

Heero: *glares as another young man jokes about it to himself.* Nothing, forget about it. *finally pulls the pouch from his belt and holds it up for Duo.*

Duo: *looks a little dumbfounded and lost but takes the money and turns around* So, how much will this cost?

Heero: *shifts his pants with his belt, swallowing thickly and then crosses his arms, trying to look casual.* Just give him all of it, we won't need it.

Duo: *mutely hands the money over and grabs the stacks of clothes with some difficultly, getting a little peeved about the whole mission Heero's going on*

Heero: *helps him by taking some of the clothes.* This isn't all for me, is it?

Duo: I got some of my own.  But I'll end up just borrowing yours anyway.

Heero: ... That reminds me... I left my pack in a motel before going to fight. I had a shirt for you, like I said I would get. *walks through the crowd again with Duo.*

Duo: Really!?  What motel was it?

Heero: The one in OZ. If I leave early tomorrow morning, make the hit quick; I think I can make it there and back here to pick up my payment right after nightfall.

Duo: *hangs his head a little bit* All right.  But...You know Heero, you should think about a different job…

Heero: I'm not good at anything else.

Duo: You've never tried.

Heero: I like what I do.

Duo: ....Oh.  I understand that then.  I...Oh, Heero, would you get the door?

Heero: *holds the stack of clothes in one hand and opens the door with another, putting his foot in the way so it doesn't shut.*

Duo: *slips through, huffing, and hurries to the table to dump the stack of clothes before they fall*

Heero: *stands beside the table with his stack silently, looking around.*

Duo: Quatre!  We're home! *waits for a moment but receives no reply* Mmm...

Heero: *glances around then walks toward the bedroom to dump the clothes.*

Duo: Looks like I'm going to be by my lonesome tonight...

Heero: *walking into the bedroom.* I told you I wasn't leaving until morning.

Duo: *scorn look* But your head is going to be busy with your tracking.  I might as well be talking to a wall.

Heero: *drops the clothes off on the bed then walks back out.* I won't think about it... We can do what ever you want to...

Duo: Oh, no, no!  Last time I distracted you, you nearly got killed. *crosses his arms, pouting*

Heero: I don't see any threats around unless you're setting me up. *walks to the table and looks at the clothes again.*

Duo: *lower lip goes out farther, glaring at the wall* Only setting you up so you stay.

Heero: *sits on the edge of the table. Cheeks flush when a hentai thought of a way Duo could make him stay pops into his head. Gulps lightly.* How am I supposed to support us if I don't work?

Duo: I can become a barmaid again! *looks over at him and blinks when he sees his rosy cheeks*

Heero: ... No, no. 

-…I don't want other men all over you...- 

*covers his face with a hand and rubs his eyes.* This hit should put us well off for a while.

Duo: Well...what if I...

Heero: *peeks out then lowers his hand.* It's all right, Duo....

Duo: *sighs* There's no changing your mind, is there?

Heero: No. You can't argue with me.

Duo: I know.  It's pointless.

Heero: *smirks.* Well then, I'm giving you an opportunity to tell me what to do... so?

Duo: *beams suddenly* Model for me!

Heero: *stares at him skeptically.*

Duo: Oh come on!  Go try on your new clothes and get crazy! *starts shoving clothes back into his arms* Go! I'mma gonna try to make dinner!

Heero: B-but... You.. *stumbling off with the clothes.*

Duo: *grins happily and claps his hands.  Turns around and goes to Quatre's fireplace, kneeling down.  Starts throwing in two new logs and some twigs*

Heero: *goes into the bedroom and falls onto the bed with a huff, laying on all the clothes.*

Duo: *tries to get the fire started, rubbing the stick against the wood* 'ey!  'ero!  Hurry up, so you can help me with this fire!

Heero: *jumps up and strolls out, anything to get out of modeling.* I'll help you right now.

Duo: Kay.  *stands up, letting him in*

Heero: You want me to do it manually?

Duo: Well you can't use your powers ALL the time, 'ero.

Heero: *crouches with a light shrug and goes to building the fire. Obviously taking his time.*

Duo:  'ero...you aren't...you know...taking your time so you don't have to do modeling, are you? *suspicious tone*

Heero: *pauses then sets up the wood slowly.*

Duo: You are!

Heero: ... Don't rush me...

Duo: *eyes glint* On second thought, 'ero, why don't you use your powers?  Food comes faster that way.

Heero: *stands slowly, acting stupid.* But you said...

Duo: Baka! *hits him upside the head*

Heero: *winces lightly and steps away from him quickly.*

Duo: *steps after him*

Heero: *side steps toward the door.*

Duo: *grins manically and pounces at him to the floor*

Heero: *falls onto his back but rolls quickly and pins Duo's hands to the wood with his own.* I thought I told you not to call people names...

Duo: *squeaks* You called me Mitsukai again!

Heero: Mitsukai isn't bad though. Baka... I'm not a baka.

Duo: Some cases you are. *slips a leg between his, wrapping it around one and lifting his head to bite his shoulder*

Heero: *smirks at him then bites his neck in reply, laying more chest to chest.*

Duo: *squeals, jerking in pain and knee coming in contact with his groin*

Heero: *pulls his head away and rolls off of him quickly.*

Duo: Shit, Heero! That bloody hurt! *punches him in the shoulder*

Heero: Like getting kneed -there- doesn't. *making a face. Relaxes after a moment and rolls back on top of him, spreading Duo's legs and laying between heavily so he can't do that move again.* I didn't leave a mark.

Duo: *cheeks start to get red* Yeah, well, next time I will on your neck!

Heero: *tilts his head to expose his neck.*

Duo: *cheeks turn deep scarlet, eyes wide* ...Serious?

Heero: Hai. If you want to.

Duo: *feels his whole face burn, twisted between actually taking the offer and locking himself in the bedroom*

Heero: *waits then turns his head again and lowers, biting Duo's neck more gently.*

Duo: *gasps lightly, body arching underneath him a little bit off the floor*

Heero: *shifts lightly and then slowly releases his neck and licks at it lightly before offering his neck again.*

Duo: *stays frozen on the floor, breathing heavily in shock, with his hands gripping the front of Heero's shirt*

Heero: *pulls up a bit, looking at him slowly.* Had enough of this baka?

Duo: *pulls him back slightly, licking his lips and looks over his features slowly*

Heero: *lifts up again to give him room to breathe with a smirk on his lips.*

Duo: 'ero...Do...you...

Heero: *lifts an eyebrow, smirk fading slowly.*

Duo: Do you...ever think..of...the first time we met...?

Heero: *nods slowly with a small "hai".*

Duo: And how you...*starts tugging him closer, head lifting a bit off the floor*

Heero: *gulps slowly, looking innocently confusion.*

Duo: And how you...kissed me...?

Heero: *nods slowly again, not making a sound, staring into Duo's eyes and a breath away from his face, hands trying to grip the wood.*

Duo: *smirks lazily, eyes a bit hazy* If you want to live a bit longer...you're gonna have to act like I'm payin' you real good.  *suddenly tugs him the rest of the way down and meets his lips with his uplifted ones, hands gripping the front of his shirt*

Heero: *stiffens lightly then relaxes and kisses him back, Duo's head falling gently back to the floor and letting a hand slide from the floor to the back of Duo's head before it hits, still in mild shock.*

Duo: *takes in a long deep breath against his cheek, feminine long leg running up his hip like so many nights before.  Runs his tongue across his top lip before retreating back in a teasing manner, body lifting up while pulling him down*

Heero: *leans on his elbow slowly to let his other hand come to Duo's side and massage lightly as he rubs their bodies together slightly. Hesitantly allows his tongue out to follow Duo's and lightly flick it before mimicking the younger teen's actions but running it along his bottom lip lightly.*

Duo: *brings him closer, bucking his hips demandingly at his horrible show of 'paying him good'.  Lets his tongue slip out again and nudges his, retreating both of their wanton tongues into Heero's mouth*

Heero: *grunts softly then sucks on Duo's tongue before nipping it and gently rubbing their hips together while his hand slides it's way to Duo's thigh to grip.*

Duo: *groans softly, lower stomach fluttering and twists his arms around his body, feeling the hard muscles on his back with slutty fingers*

Heero: *plays with his tongue eagerly before pulling back and moving to his neck to bite the spot again very softly and then kisses his throat hotly.*

Duo: *hisses with a groan, hips arching and rubbing into Heero's as his hands part.  One hand grabs the back of his shirt again and tugs it free from his pants, slipping another hand in to feel that hot flesh underneath while the other runs into his hair and grips*

Heero: *uses his nose to push back the collar of his shirt and lick at his collar bones before sucking softly and gently thrusting his hips. Groans throatily then pulls up, breathing heavily and looking at Duo hungrily.* Do.. you think we're rushing.. things..?

Duo: *peers his eyes open and groans at the mere sight of Heero's eyes.  Bites his lip, holding back the urge to move his hips forward and say 'hell, no'.  Waits for a moment, gripping onto Heero's shirt again, until he control his raging hormones and fast beating heart* Heero...I _can not_ concentrate when you look at me like that...

Heero: Hnn... *lowers his head again and kisses him softly before moving down to his throat again and hands caress his sides, stomach and thighs.*

Duo: *pants softly, squirming underneath him* Shit...That doesn't help either, 'ero...Oh, god, that felt good!

Heero: *groans lightly and rolls off with a thud on his side before falling onto his back, staring at the ceiling.* I'll contain myself.

Duo: *pants softly and slowly holds himself, body tingling all over* Okay...Okay...

Heero: *takes deep breaths, exhaling in soft sighs and puts a hand into his hair to tug at. Glances over at Duo before returning to the ceiling.*

Duo: Holy...Heero...I can't stop _tingling_...*shudders emotionally*

Heero: I... think... it'll go away if we just relax...

Duo: *rolls over and curls up, panting into the floor boards and gently clawing at the wood*

Quatre: *opens the door, laughing softly but stops short at the scene on the floor* Duo!?  Heero!?

Apollo: *nearly runs into him and looks over the shorter teen's head.* Eh..?

Heero: *jerks up to a sit.* What.. what? *breathing heavily.*

Duo: Oh shit...*curls up more, cheeks already getting red*

Quatre: Are you guys all right!? *steps inside quickly*

Duo: Fine! *suddenly jerks up before Quatre can get to him and crawls backwards to save himself the humiliation of a full grown erection*

Heero: *stands up slowly, nearly falling over in his daze then brushes off, able to control himself just a little bit better than Duo and luck to find himself in baggier pants.* We're fine. *walks over to Duo and picks him up, walking to the bedroom.*

Apollo:... That was weird. *stands in the doorway then walks in, shaking off his confusion.* Told you they'd get along fine, Quat. *smirking.*

Quatre: Oh, honestly!  You're never thinking with your head-

Apollo: *smirk broadens, walking up behind Quatre and smacks him on the ass to make him jump.* (husky) I'm always thinking with my 'head'.

Quatre: *yelps, whirling around, while holding his abused tush* You hentai!  I can't beli-

Apollo: Did that hurt? Let me help you... *hugs Quatre to his body with his hands grabbing the blonde's ass and lifting him, massaging the arousing meat.*

Quatre: *groans helplessly, will succumbing* Damnit...Apollo...

Apollo: *grins and starts walking toward their bedroom while teasingly kissing Quatre with "hmm"s.*

Quatre: You're...insatiable...

Apollo: MmHmm... I'm a bit disappointed that you're not indefatigable... but I'll manage...

Quatre: *pushes the door open for Apollo* Are you saying I'm not good enough?

Apollo: Did I say that? *kisses Quatre's neck and kicks the door shut with his foot before falling onto the bed with Quatre on top.*

---------------------

Duo: *tries hard to not let Heero know of his erection, shifting in his arms to hide it*

Heero: *slowly lays Duo on the bed, pushing the clothes aside, silent.*

Duo: *curls up with a blush, idly helping Heero shyly*

Heero: *fidgets a moment then walks around the bed to start folding the clothes and sets them onto the chair beside the bed.* Are you all right?

Duo: Just a little flustered over here...

Heero: Ah. *folds the rest of the clothes then sets them aside and slips out of his boots, setting them down by the bed. Lays back slowly and puts his hands behind his head.* I think I can go for the night without dinner.

Duo: Is that all you're going to say?

Heero: Hn... I think we rushed things...

Duo: Yeah...Me...Me too.

Heero: *shifts lightly on the bed and sighs slowly before closing his eyes to calm himself.*

Duo: *shifts slightly* But...I don't regret it.  Do you?

Heero: ... Iie, I don't.

Duo: *sighs, relieved, against his knees then moves forward slowly, curled up and resting his chin on his shoulder*

Heero: *opens his eyes and looks over at him slowly then grins lightly.*

Duo: *leans up slowly and gives him a peck on the cheek* We'll go slow, right?

Heero: *nods.* Hai, slow.

Duo: *slowly sneaks his hand into his and squeezes it gently* Bed?

Heero: *shifts and rolls onto his side, gently pulling Duo over to hug.* Hai.

Duo: *smiles and curls up to him instead, letting his eyes to slip close*

Heero: *closes his eyes slowly and sighs into Duo's hair, ready to rest up for the day to come.*


	13. Thirteen

-------------

-Morning.-

-------------

Heero: *stretches in bed with a light yawn and then slowly gets out of the bed, slipping away from the cuddling Duo. Grins faintly and covers the sleeping form, leaning down to brush back long strands of Duo's hair and kiss him on the forehead. Straightens and grabs some clothes to take a shower. Walks out of the bedroom at the same time Apollo does.*

Apollo: Mornin'. *pulling on his shirt to go off to work.*

Heero: *nods to him lightly and heads to the bathroom with Apollo going to the kitchen.*

Apollo: I'll fix you up somethin' 'fore I go.

Heero: Thank you. *goes into the bathroom.*

- - - - -

Heero: *pulls on his shirt silently as he goes to the bedroom and shakes out his hair before he enters. Walks in and slips on his boots, lacing them up tightly then leans and kisses Duo softly again before going out to the kitchen and grabbing the sandwich Apollo made in the empty kitchen. Walks out of the house and into the chilly, early morning.*

Duo: *sniffles into the pillow, snuggling into the empty bed as he searches for the musky scent of his dreams*

- - - - -

-Duo's laughter bursts from the warm home of the town, the only place with the lights still shining through the window.-

Heero: *walks down the street silently, yawning loudly, tired from his run to the far OZ and then back to his hit and finally receiving his payment. Ties the heavy pouch to his belt and slows as he nears the home, looking a little weary at it before hesitating then knocking.*

Duo: I'll git it! *disoriented shuffle before the door swings open and a long haired man falls into Heero's arms and kissing him passionately*

Heero: *blinks, going cross-eyed then kisses him back quickly before pushing him up.* Duo..?

Duo: *cheers, cheeks flushed with a bottle of wine in his hand* Oh, 'ewo! My hero! *giggles at his own stupid joke* Glad it waz you.  Qwat dared me to kiss th' next person who knocked on the door 'bout the noise.  Bloody bastards.  We'll show you NOISE! *raises his bottle to throw it to the ground*

Heero: *catches his wrist and walks into the house, holding up Duo around the waist, looking around.*

Quatre: *giggles and waves from the table where he laid his head down in Duo's absence*

Duo: *gurgles nonsense and glomps onto Heero, rambling about...um...nonsense*

Apollo: *absent.*

Heero: *sighs heavily.* Bedtime.

Duo: NO! *lets go of Heero and squirms out of his hold, stumbling away* Run, Qwatre!

Quatre: *bursts up, sways, then follows Duo's lead down the hall*

Heero: *watches them go into Quatre's bedroom then just stands there a moment. Walks over to the table and lifts the bottle to take a gulp of it then sets it back down. Walks down the hall, glancing into the bathroom where the mine-dirty Apollo is soaking in the bathtub, passed out. Sighs, shaking his head again then opens Quatre's door to peer into the dark room.*

Duo: *gives Quatre a last smooch on the lips before throwing him on the bed and whirling around, charging at Heero, just to leap and fall into his arms.*

Heero: *stumbles back slightly, blinking lightly.* I'll leave you two alone if you need some privacy...

Duo: *giggles stupidly* You can join us, 'ero...*snuggles up to his body, trying, and failing, to be seductive*

Heero: *pulls Duo to lay over his shoulder, looking in at Quatre again.* Go to bed. *closes the door and walks to their own room.*

Duo: *swings his head around crazily behind Heero, one hand trailing down his back to reach one destination in mind*

Heero: *opens the door and walks in. Lifts an eyebrow then smacks Duo's butt gently.* No.

Duo: *squeals then giggles with delight, squirming with a mad grin*

Heero: *closes the door again and lays Duo on the bed gently, sitting at the edge of it and moving to the other side of the bed, leaning to untie his boot laces and slip them off.*

Duo: No! *suddenly sits up, gets dizzy, and lays back down* Ugh...*rolls off the bed then crawls to Heero and sits in front of him* 'orry 'ewo.  I meanted to be hober for 'his.

Heero: Sober for what? *manages to get one boot off and tosses it aside before going to work on the other.*

Duo: *pushes his hands away while sitting up on his knees, getting between Heero's legs.  Whispers up at him* Can I undress 'ou?

Heero: ... Duo, go back to bed. *unties his pouch and tosses the heavy thing onto the dresser before slipping his belt off and tossing it aside, leaning to work on his boot again.*

Duo: *wraps his arms around his neck, nuzzling it* Please...?

Heero: *sighs heavily.* Fine, but nothing more, all right?

Duo: Hai, 'othing more! *leans back, biting his bottom lip looking up at Heero before lowering his gaze with a giggle, hands moving slowly down his torso and to his shirt.  Slowly tugs it free from his pants, smiling*

Heero: *watches his hands silently then shifts on the bed, slipping his other boot off and kicking it away.*

Duo: *slowly lifts it up, eyes ever watchful on each new exposed flesh, pinky fingers lightly grazing the sides of his body*

Heero: *tightens his muscles then relaxes again and lifts his arms for Duo to slip the fabric off of him.*

Duo: *runs his top teeth over his bottom lip and slowly lifts the shirt over Heero's head, fingertips touching his arms*

Heero: *tugs his head from the collar then looks at Duo and lowers his arms as the tunic comes off. Lowers his hands to the bed, leaning back slightly.*

Duo: *gazes at his body curiously, letting the tunic go to the floor and just watches him for a long moment.  Raises a hand slowly, running his right middle finger down his collar bone and over his shoulder*

Heero: *watches the hand and then looks at Duo again, wishing he hadn't drank that night.*

Duo: *slowly lifts his second hand, taking away his first and trailing his other middle finger down between Heero's chest, curiously feeling the hard and taunt flesh*

Heero: *exhales deeply and reaches over to Duo, running his fingers over his cheek and then back into his silky hair.*

Duo: *eyes slip close for a mere moment, middle finger drawing towards his toned abs and gently feeling their curves.  Tilts his head upwards, eyes slipping open to look at Heero, eyes twinkling*

Heero: *runs his fingers through the lovely waves and leans forward, kissing Duo softly and slowly before leaning back again.*

Duo: *runs his finger down all the way to his pants and slowly slips it in, following closely the rest and his second hand by his hip* 'ift your hips, 'ero...

Heero: *shifts and leans on his hands more to lifts his hips as he says, obediently.*

Duo: *slowly begins to slip them down, knuckles grazing his thighs and long legs fondly*

Heero: *settles back on the bed and lifts his feet for the leggings to slip off, silently watching Duo in a curious manner.*

Duo: *plants a soft, butterfly kiss on Heero's knee after a second thought, throwing away his pants.  Slowly stands up and turns around, digging through a few drawers before taking out a long shirt and silk pants.  Leans against the dresser, grinning, and shuts the drawer.* Can I hress 'ou too?

Heero: *stays silent a few moments, watching him still.* If you like.

Duo: *smiles and trudges back over slowly* Stand up.

Heero: *leans back more then pushes up and stands, hands uselessly at his sides.*

Duo: *puts the pants on the bed and slowly unravels the long shirt and smiles up at him.  Moves over quickly, holding the shirt above his head* Arms uppidy.

Heero: You're rather graceful for being intoxicated. *lifts his arms to slip into the shirt.*

Duo: I'm not _completely_ waaasted, 'ewo. *slowly tugs the shirt down, touching his sides sensuously and kisses him on the cheek*

Heero: *turns his head quickly to kiss him then fixes the shirt.* Taste like it.

Duo: *giggles* Nonsense! *reaches down and picks up the silk pants, kneeling down before him* Mmm...Step in it, 'ewo.  *rolls up one side the pant leg*

Heero: But I don't want to wear pants.

Duo: *looks up at him hazily, blinking* Uh, why not?

Heero: *pulling a Duo.* ... 'cause..

Duo: *tilts his head, on his haunches* 'Cause *hic* why?

Heero: *crouches and pulls Duo back up, leaving the pants on the floor.* Just because I don't want to wear them. You can't argue with me, remember? It's pointless, especially when you're drunk.

Duo: Well then _I_ will wear no shirt!

Heero: *smirks lightly and untucks Duo's shirt, going to pull it off of him.* That's fine with me, you can put the silk pants on. *runs his warm hands over the smooth and soft skin, kissing Duo's forehead.*

Duo: *giggles, cheeks getting a little bit redder*

Heero: *lowers more and kisses his cheeks, running his hands over Duo's sides then up more to his chest to feel gently with his palms.* Arms up.

Duo: *raises his arms slowly, body heat growing a bit at the gentle touch*

Heero: *quickly runs his hands up Duo's arms to push the shirt up and off his head, watching the hair fall through it and all around Duo's body. Kisses him on the lips softly before dropping the shirt aside, running his hands back down Duo's arms and grinning lightly at him while his hands slide down his smooth torso to his pants.* Utterly intoxicated.

Duo: *smirks slowly, goosebumps running up his body* Do you mean me..or you?

Heero: *blinks lightly then grins and slides his hands over Duo's waist and grips his rear with a squeeze before beginning to take the pants off of him.* Don't even start with me..

Duo: *grinning wildly, heart fluttering at Heero's mere touch and watches him with burning eyes*

Heero: *pushes the fabric down over his hips slowly then turns, picking him up and sits him on the bed as he crouches to take the fabric off of his legs.*

Duo: *lifts his legs off the ground, watching his pants slip away then slowly sets them down, legs spreading*

Heero: *shifts and tosses the pants away with his own. Runs his hands over Duo's legs slowly, looking up at him then reaches for the silk pants before pausing and standing. Pulls off his shirt again and climbs onto the bed.*

Duo: *stares at the silk pants then looks at Heero* Aren't you suppose to put those on me...?

Heero: *slips under the sheets and lays down.* No, I like that.

Duo: You like me nekkie?

Heero: ... Hai, I do.

Duo: *grins drunkenly and turns around, crawling over* 'ow much?

Heero: *smirks softly, looking him over.* ... Ahh... Very much.

Duo: *grins, rocking back on his heels, too drunk to be shy* 'ewo?

Heero: *drinking him in.* Hnnn..nn..?

Duo: I wanna...*spreads his legs slightly* be with you.

Heero: *groans in reply and pulls the blanket back to invite him under.*

Duo: *crawls under, smirking, and swiddles up to his body, kissing his chest*

Heero: *pulls the sheet over them and hugs him, eyes closing.*

Duo: Don't go to 'ed.

Heero: Why.. not, Duo..? *sighs heavenly.*

Duo: *wraps a leg around Heero's, bringing it up between his* Cause I 'aid so.

Heero: *tilts Duo's chin up and shifts, tilting his own face down to kiss Duo gently then mumbles softly.* You need to sleep...

Duo: *starts kissing up his jaw* 'ot sleepy...

Heero: *unable to contain himself. Slips his hand over Duo's silky side to his hip to massage. Kisses his cheek.* You have to...

Duo: No...Wanna...*bites his neck gently* be together...

Heero: *groans quietly in his throat and nuzzles his face into Duo's wonderful and sweet smelling hair.* We'll always be together.

Duo: Not 'ike tha' 'ewo.

Heero: Then...? *hugs him tightly again.*

Duo: *runs a hand down his side, going for his butt*

Heero: *allows Duo's hand to find the flesh and smirks lightly, kissing his cheek softly.*

Duo: Come on, 'ewo.  *squeezes* Lets make love.  'ight now.

Heero: *grins and shakes his head, laying his head back down on the pillow heavily.* Iie. *closes his eyes.*

Duo: *whines and doubles his efforts, kissing his neck sloppily*

Heero: *grins to himself, peeking out through his eyelashes.* Duo..

Duo: Ehh...? *blinks up at him*

Heero: Go to bed. *pulls him close and snuggles into the bed, closing his eyes again.*

Duo: *sighs heavily and lays his head against his chest, eyes slipping close* Fine.  Bu' I'm mad at chu.

Heero: *slips his hand down to Duo's ass to grip now.* I'll make it up to you later.

Duo: *yipes then giggles stupidly, snuggling up to him happily* 'kay.

Heero: *grinning and falling asleep.*


	14. Final Chapter

- - - - -

Heero: *walks out of the bedroom in his leggings, raking a hand through his hair. Pauses to listen to the creak of a springs and the wooden headboard of a bed hit the wall with soft thuds. Notes Quatre's moans and soft cries and Apollo's grunts and groans. Patters off to the kitchen.*

Duo: *snores softly into the bed, spreading out when Heero leaves till he's completely eagle-spread*

Heero: *walks to the kitchen silently and starts a fire to warm the home. Gets something to eat and drink then checks the fire again before heading toward his bedroom again.*

Duo: *groans loudly when he begins to wake up, rolling a hand to his forehead*

Heero: *stands by the doorway, hearing the other two's cries end then looks around slowly, waiting. Smirks when he hears Apollo try to get Quatre worked up again for "just one more time". Walks into the bedroom and shuts the door, looking at Duo.*

Duo: (hissed whisper) Quiet...!

Heero: *completely silent as he stands there. Smirks and leans against the door, drinking some of his water.*

Duo: *rolls onto his back VERY slowly, trying not to move his pounding head*

Heero: *walks over slowly and sits on the edge of the bed, setting the plate down on the nightstand.*

Duo: *glares at him for making noise*

Heero: *smirks at him and sips more of his water before offering Duo some.*

Duo: *opens his mouth, nice and wide*

Heero: *pours some of the water in, just a few drops then lets some stream in before pulling the cup back up.*

Duo: *swallows thankfully, eyes slipping close*

Quatre: *opens the door a few minutes later* Duo, Heero!

Duo: *screeches and covers his ears, rolling to bury himself in his pillows*

Heero: *looks up at Quatre and smirks lightly, silent. Lifts an eyebrow slowly, noticing the blonde's rough morning look....*

Quatre: *flustered as he tries to ignore Heero's look and try to get himself to look for presentable by brushing his hair* Do you have a headache Duo?

Duo: *wonders if killing him would be such a bad thing.  Lifts his head slowly and glares*

Heero: (soft) I'll take care of him.

Quatre: Oh, okay.  Tell me if you need anything.  *swiftly leaves*

Heero: *grins then winces when the door slams shut.*

Duo: *growls angrily, powers coming forth to torture Quatre...just a little...*

Heero: Calm down, Duo. *lays back and beside Shinigami.* It's no one's fault but your own. *smirking.*

Duo: (soft, angry whisper) What? *whips his head to look at him, but immediately regrets the action with a groan*

Heero: *rolls onto his side and props up on an elbow. Nuzzles the bridge of his nose on Duo's jaw.*

Duo: *eyes slip close, sighing softly* Quatre made me.

Heero: I don't think he forced you to drink it. *snuggles to him.*

Duo: *smiles faintly* You should have seen him, twistin' my arm and - Why am I naked?

Heero: ... *smirk.* I got a bit carried away.

Duo: *gasps softly* 'ero-we didn't-you promised-

Heero: *lifts and shakes his head, a light grin at his lips.* We didn't.

Duo: Oh. *starts blushing slowly* I didn't do anything stupid, did I?

Heero: ... Iie. You had very intriguing offers though.

Duo: *face turning redder*...Like what...?

Heero: *shifts and lays over him lightly, slipping a hand beneath the blanket and finding a nice piece of flesh (duo's butt) and squeezing.* Like making love, you drunkard.

Duo: *yipes, head pounding, and cheeks burning* R-Really?

Heero: *releases him again with a smirk.* Hai. *lays back.*

Duo: And you didn't take the offer?  *trying to collect his scattered, painful wits*

Heero: Of course not.

Duo: Shame on you. *starts crawling away, blanket drawing down to show the dainty flesh Heero just held*

Heero: *shifts and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him down again.* Shame?

Duo: You had the perfect chance to take advantage on a very willing Duo Maxwell…

Heero: Hai, which would have resulted in a very sore and hung over Duo Maxwell. I would rather that you remembered…

Duo: Me too.  Thank you.

Heero: Hn. *lays there on the bed with his naked beloved. Buries his face into Duo's hair silently, sighing.*

Duo: Do you know how, 'ero?

Heero: ... Not with details.

Duo: What's that suppose to mean?

Heero: ... No.

Duo: ...…...What?

Heero: I know... that… -it- goes… -there-...

Duo: Well, yeah, but do you know how to do it? I mean, put -it- -there-.

Heero: *cheeks flushed in Duo's hair.* ...... Iie....

Duo: ...............I was hoping you knew how.

Heero: ....... I thought you would....

Duo: ..........................Oh great.

Heero: ........................................ Nn.

Duo: What are we going to do?

Heero: *snuggles against his back.* ...It's not important.

Duo: Heero, we're teenaged boys.  It's going to get important.

Heero: ....Oh... We'll worry about it later.

Duo: How much later?

Heero: ...I don't know..

Duo: Heero...

Heero: Hnnnn…

Duo: I can feel the heat of your blush back there, buddy.

Heero: *shifts helplessly.*

Duo: ....We should ask Quatre.

Heero: *grunt.*

Duo: What was that?

Heero: ... Nothing.

Duo: No, come on.  Tell me.

Heero: ... Hn...

Duo: *shifts, getting irritated* Lets get this straight.  Hn isn't a word! *winces and puts a hand on his forehead when his head reminds him that speaking loudly wasn't the best choice quite yet.*

Heero: *smirks.* Go back to bed. We can talk about it later.

Duo: I can't. I'm mad at chu.

Heero: I didn't think you would remember that...

Duo: Being glomped like that definitely 'turned on my senses'…*grins slowly and wiggles teasingly* Do it again, Heero.

Heero: *stays silent for a few moments more then slips his hand down and lightly runs his fingers over Duo's ass.*

Duo: *giggles stupidly, twisting around at his touch*

Heero: *slips his other arm around his stomach and lightly runs his fingers over Duo's stomach as his palm moves down to cup a cheek lightly then squeezes.*

Duo: *squeaks, chuckling in his throat, a hand trailing over to Heero and pinches his side*

Heero: *growls lightly and shifts, running the tip of a finger around his navel then pinches him back.*

Duo: *laughs then turns and rolls on top of him, biting his neck hard*

Heero: *gasps and grips both of Duo's butt cheeks tightly, pulling him up a bit on his body.*

Duo: *groans into his neck before releasing his flesh.  Kicks off the blanket tangling around his legs and runs his nails down Heero's chest and stomach, sharp teeth nibbling on his earlobe then his jaw*

Heero: *breathes heavily with a sensual groan into Duo's hair as his hands massage the round globes before moving to his thighs and gently pulling them down to straddle either side of his hips. Pulls his head away after a moment.*

Duo: *follows it quickly, legs hugging Heero's hips, while his lips find Heero's and kisses them passionately, hands moving up again to catch themselves in his hair*

Heero: *mumbles incoherently before Duo forcefully kisses him. Kisses him in return, hands roaming up and down his smooth back before tangling gently in his long, silky locks.*

Duo: *rolls them both over, landing on his back with Heero above him, and wraps his legs around his waist completely, forcing him down between his thighs*

Heero: *gasps against his lips lightly then pulls back and looks into his violet eyes questioningly.* Duo.. Aren't you a little ill?

Duo: It can't be hard, 'ero, to have sex with another guy.

Heero: Yes, I know... But... *views their surroundings slowly then looks down at Duo again.*

Duo: *smiles cheekily and goes for his lips again, tightening his legs*

Quatre: *opens the door and looks in, mouth open to announce some guests for Heero and Duo.  Falters though and stumbles back behind the door*

Heero: *jerks, making a failing attempt to get out of Duo's grasp as the door is opened.*

Trowa: *stands there in the hallway with a pale Wufei beside him.*

Wufei: *puts a hand to his face and turns away.*

Duo: *grunts and glares confusedly up at him* What?  I'm suppose to be the shy one, remember? I-

Quatre: *coughs loudly, cheeks heating up*

Duo: *grows suddenly very still*

Heero: *swallows thickly, staring at the other three.*

Trowa: *just standing there.*

Apollo: *walks over slowly, looking and Wufei and Trowa.* What's happ'nin'? *looks into the bedroom and grins toothily before hooting.* Hubba, hubba!

Duo: *covers one side of his face facing the four in the doorway* Blanket.  Please.

Quatre: *hits Apollo in the stomach*

Apollo: *still grinning, looking down at Quatre.*

Heero: *grabs a blanket and covers them with it quickly, curling up beneath it.*

Apollo: Can I just... do it one more time?

Quatre: *flushes* No!

Duo: *groans in outmost embarrassment, covering his whole face now and releasing his strangle hold on Heero* I'm gonna die...

Apollo: *pouts.* Please?

Heero: *buries his face into Duo's neck before rolling off and laying in the bed heavily, cheeks flushed.*

Duo: *jerks down the blanket to reveal his completely beat red face* CAN WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY!?

Quatre: Ah-well-yes-of course! *stumbles with the door*

Apollo: *grabs Quatre gently around the waist, lifting his feet from the floor then howls, stomping his foot.*

Trowa: *standing there.*

Wufei: *closes the door with a loud slam using his mind.*

Duo: *covers his face again with the blanket and curls up, thinking about dying*

Heero: *stays completely silent and still on the bed for a while before sighing heavily and swallowing thickly again.*

Duo: Well...that was my fault...I deserved that...Hormones...and all...

Heero: ...... It's... all right. *rubs his face slowly then looks over at Duo, peeking out of the blankets.*

Duo: *glances over at him, cheeks still deeply red then smiles shyly* I think we gave Wufei a nose bleed...

Heero: ... He deserves it. He should have read my mind before letting Quatre open the door. *kisses Duo on the cheek lightly then lays back again and stares at the ceiling.*

Duo: And that idiot needs to learn how to knock.  *huffs then rolls onto his side, curling up to Heero.  Places his head on his shoulder, blinking up at him*

Heero: *stares at the ceiling, still hearing Apollo's enthusiastic noises and laughing mixed with Quatre's apologies and hisses at his lover. Slowly looks down at Duo.*

Duo: *smiles apologetic up at him* Moving too fast again?

Heero: *nods slowly.* I think we should wait a little longer. Until we purchase a house of our own, maybe.

Duo: *sighs heavily but nuzzles his collar bone anyway* Yeah..but...

Heero: ... But?

Duo: *whines softly* I can't control myself any longer!

Heero: Then I suppose we'll have to buy a house right away then. Hn?

Duo: Right now.  *breathless*

Heero: *calm. Slips a hand behind his head, looking at the ceiling in thought.* We'll have to look for one, or we could build one ourselves... I would enjoy that..

Duo: Where?  Where will we build it...?

Heero: We'll have to think about that also.

Duo: *starts kissing Heero's shoulder lightly, not really paying attention any longer when a luscious young warrior is laying against his naked, hormonic body*

Heero: And the plans for the house...

Duo: *licks the red spot on his neck, grinning wickedly as he scoots closer*

Heero: *thinking more.* We might have to hire a few men to help us.

Duo: *starts kissing up his jaw, one leg moving up Heero's*

Heero: I think Apollo would be willing to help and Wufei, maybe Trowa and Quatre. Hnnnn...

Duo: *giggles excitedly, nipping the corner of his lips as a hand moves down his chest slowly*

Heero: *shifts lightly, still thinking.* I'm not good with decorations, so you and Quatre could go to a few stores and browse for a few things for the house while Apollo and I work on the foundation and build.

Duo: *whines pathetically about not getting Heero's attention*

Heero: I'm sure Trowa would come in handy with the crafts and Wufei could put his opinion in every once and a while.... (reconsider) Or go with you to the stores......... But... That can wait, I suppose.

Duo: *frustrated and pulls away*

Heero: *smirks to himself and looks at a small crack on the ceiling. Glances over at him.*

Duo: *glares at him before sitting up and throwing the blanket over his head as he crawls out*

Heero: *gathers the blankets to himself and curls up in a cocoon on his side, facing Duo. Snuggles into the warm spot, covering his head as ice quickly forms from the floor and rises into thick walls around the bed. Exhales and watches the little cloud of heat disappear in the cold box, covering his head again with the blankets.*

Duo: Hey! *shudders when the rays of ice radiating off the thick shield around the bed reach his bare skin* Heero!

Heero: *makes a pathetic attempt to snore under the blankets.*

Duo: *turns around and glares at his huddled form* What's the big idea!?

Heero: *smirking under the blankets, peeks out at him then hugs the blankets again.*

Duo: *growls and snatches the blanket, trying to pull him out of them* See how you like it, freezing and stuff!

Heero: *holds onto them in a death grip then snatches Duo's hand and pulls him close.* You look cold, Duo.

Duo: *cheeks blush a bit* Ah-well-sort of-

Heero: *suddenly yanks the blankets back and tackles Duo onto the bed, covering them in the warm blankets thanks to his body heat. Lays over Duo with the blankets over their heads again to shield out the cold.*

Duo: Oof.  *lays there stunned for a moment then blinks and glares at Heero* I don't get you at all.

Heero: *grins and kisses him hotly before lowering his head and laying it down on Duo's shoulder to put the bridge of his nose against his "master's" jaw.*

Duo: *sighs, feeling better and lets his eyes slip close* We have to go meet Wufei and Trowa, 'ero.

Heero: ... They can always wait.

Duo: Heero!

Heero: You didn't have to spend days with them running around in your head, Duo. *snuggles closer to him and chest begins to vibrate.*

Duo: Ugh...don't purr...You know what effect that has on me...*pushes on him weakly*

Heero: *inhales deeply and exhales in a louder purr-sigh, shifting his head to run his nose against Duo's jaw lightly.*

Duo: *groans weakly, hands falling on the bed* Damnit.

- Ice begins to evaporate as it melts, only leaving little puddles of water on the floor. -

Duo: *starts scooting for the end of the bed, trying to get away*

Heero: *growls softly and holds onto him tightly, hugging him possessively.* Aishiteru, mai mitsukai, mai teishu (I love you, my angel, my master).

Duo: *groans weakly again, one hand wrapped around the edge of the bed* You better stop, 'ero, or you wont be able to fight me off.

Heero: *snuggles more then whispers into his ear.* I think an inn would substitute for a house, don't you?

Duo: *stills then head whips around to stare at him*

Heero: .... Hormones...

Duo: *grins wickedly and suddenly rolls on top of him, lips finding his immediately*

Heero: *lays back and returns the gesture, hands sliding over his sides and onto his lower back again.*

Duo: *ravishes his mouth with his wanton lips, tongue slipping inside his warm cavern to meet his tongue*

Heero: *grinning as he moves his tongue against the other ravenously while his hands slide down and grab his lovely ass again to massage and feel beneath his murderous hands.*

Duo: *groans wickedly, legs spreading on their own accord, and nips his bottom lip with his top teeth*

Heero: *slowly runs his fingers through the crack and massages firmer with a moan into Shinigami's mouth at the mere feel. Shifts and instinctively moves his hips against Duo's.*

Duo: *gasps and breathes heavily against his mouth, eyes opening for a moment in shock before slipping shut again, tightly.  Redoubles his efforts, kiss becoming passionate, wanton, while his hand trails down his stomach*

Heero: *participates in the kiss with the same vigor before pulling back and kissing Duo's shoulder hotly with a light buck of his hips.*

Duo: *groans hotly, cheeks flushing red with want before burying his head into his lover's neck.  Responds with his hips, gently rubbing against soft and getting hard flesh with his own*

Heero: *pants against his shoulder, eyes hooded heavily as he watches the flesh in his hands move with Duo's hip movements.*

Duo: Oh...God...I...*bites his bottom lip, lifting his head just slightly to reveal passionate violet eyes barely open and wet lips parting as he pants heavily*

Heero: *watches a moment longer before looking over at Duo and kisses the satin lips, unable to hold back the urge.*

- Knock on the door.

Wufei: No, don't—!

Too late, door opens and Trowa peeks in before pulling back again and the door shuts with a small click.

A moment later Apollo's head pokes in and looks around before he's pulled back by Quatre, whimpering: I was only lookin'!... Owwwwwie! -

Heero: *falls back on the bed and glares at the door.* Next person that.. comes in.. I'm... killing..

Duo: I'll gladly...help you...*pants heavily, glaring at the people unseen behind the door* WE'RE BUSY IN HERE!  Close the door, 'ero...

Heero: *grunts softly and does so before the door ices over and freezes to the frame and sticks the hinges. Sighs heavily.*

Duo: *smirks triumphantly, before looking down at Heero with a mysterious evil gleam in his eye* Now...where were we... *slowly lowers upon his slave*

- In background:

Apollo: ...That's a lot of blood, Wufei.

Trowa: ...Stop receiving Heero's broadcast.

Wufei: Don't you think I'm trying?!

Apollo: ...Wow... Hey, Quatie (kitty), I think we need a bucket. -


End file.
